Immortal Dragon
by HealingSpringWaters
Summary: The Great Battle is over and evil has been defeated. The monks are ready to relax. But when a new girl joins the temple she brings a new enemy and a dark past. Will she learn to conquer her fears and trust her new friends. LOTS OF RAIKIM! OCxOC
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Alright this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction but ive been planning it out for months now. ANyway i dont have a lot to say right now except enjoy the story!****  
Disclaimer: I dont own XS sadly if i did THERE WOULD BE A 4TH SEASON! AND A 5TH AND A 6TH ETC ETC**

* * *

Prologue

"Kim? Kimiko? Come on wake up."

Groaning Kimiko slowly regained consciousness. She looked up into the concerned brown eyes of her newest teammate. Taking his outstretched hand she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Thanks Ash," she told him.

"No problem," he said smiling.

Massaging her temples Kimiko suddenly asked, "Where's Rai?"

"Looking for you probably," he said gently. "He's really worried."

She blushed. _Why would Rai worry about me?_ "Why is he looking for me?"

"While you were fighting Wuya, you two kinda wandered away from the rest of the battle."

Looking around Kimiko noticed that she was in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The grass and surrounding trees were scorched. The temple was nowhere in sight nor were the battlegrounds on which the monks had been fighting. Suddenly the fight with Wuya came back to her.

_Raimundo and Chase were locked in a ferocious battle. Kimiko had just surrounded Katnappe in a circle of fire that slowly moved closer to her, burning her alive. With a yelp of fear as her tail caught fire, Katnappe jumped through the inferno, rolling on the floor to put out the flames that now encased her body. With a death glare at Kimiko Katnappe turned tail and ran from the battle. Only Mala Mala Jong, Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Chase remained. Ash and Clay were tag-teaming Mala Mala while Omi was finishing up with Jack. _

"_Sphere of Yun!" Kimiko heard someone cry. She spun around in time to see Rai get trapped in a giant bubble._

"_Now Wuya, finish him off," Chase yelled._

_Wuya began to gather magic in her hands. The energy glowed a deathly green and Kim knew that if it hit Rai he would die. Suddenly she was furious. No one was going to hurt Rai. She wouldn't let it happen!_

"_No!" Kimiko screamed as she tackled Wuya._

_All Kimiko saw before tumbling down the hill was Rai bursting out of the bubble, unharmed, with his Blade of the Nebula and continue to fight Chase with Omi at his side. Kimiko and Wuya rolled down the hill kicking and scratching and clawing. Kimiko saw stars as her head cracked against a rock. Wuya took this as an opportunity to free herself from Kim. When Wuya faced her they were on opposite sides of a clearing, panting. Wuya smiled evily._

"_You think you can beat me child?" _

"_I know I can, witch."_

_Wuya snarled and threw her green energy. Kimiko ran forward throwing fireballs that intercepted the witch's magic. Kimiko continued to charge, throwing fire until Wuya was on defense trying to keep the flames away from her. Kim threw a fireball that exploded in Wuya's face and another one at her feet. The small explosion knocked Wuya back and while her guard was down Kimiko punched her in the face. Wuya went flying into a tree that toppled over on impact. That's when Wuya made the biggest mistake of her immortal life._

"_You think you saved your Raimundo by knocking me away from him?" she sneered, wiping blood off her mouth. _

"_He's not mine!" _He doesn't even like me like that even if I do, _she added sadly in her head._

"_Regardless, you won't hold me off for long. You're a little weakling, a sorry and pitiful excuse for a Xiaolin monk. I'll kill you easily then return to the battle and kill all your little friends. But I'll make Rai suffer the most. I think a slow painful death is appropriate for your so called leader," she cackled._

_Wuya laughed at the wreck in front of her. Kimiko had her head down. Her fists were clenched and she was shaking violently. Wuya continued._

"_Or maybe I'll keep you alive, but just barely. I'll make you watch your precious Raimundo die and the last thing you'll know in this life is that you failed him."_

_That's when all hell broke loose._

"_NEVER!" Kimiko screamed before she literally exploded with power. Fire burst from her, heading straight for Wuya. It surrounded Wuya in an instant and began burning her alive. She screamed in agony, but the fire kept coming. Kimiko couldn't stop it nor did she want to. Finally, Kimiko used up all her chi and the fire ceased. Though exhausted she held her ground._

"_It seems I've underestimated you," Wuya said with pain in her voice._

_Her skin was littered with burns. The clearing smelled of burnt flesh. Wincing, Wuya raised her arms above her head and with a flash of green she was gone. Suddenly Kimiko's head spun. It ached where she had smashed it against a rock. Also, she had used up all her chi and had no more energy left. She collapsed right where she was and slipped into a painless sleep._

"Kim? Kimiko you there?" Ash's voice brought her back to reality.

"Sorry," Kimiko apologized, "I spaced. We better go find Rai."

"Are you sure? Do you want to stay here and I'll go get him?" Ash asked, concerned.

"No I'm fine," Kimiko said standing up. As soon as she stood her head spun and she would've fallen if Ash hadn't caught her. Gently he put her back on the ground.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"I hit my head on a rock," she admitted.

"Wait here. I'll go find Rai," he ordered.

As he walked away Kimiko was left to her thoughts about her newest teammate: the dragon of space.

Tall, tan, and handsome Ashton had arrived straight from Madrid, Spain during The Great Battle. With his brown eyes, wavy, dark brown hair, and instant comfort with her Kimiko had immediately taken him for a player, but he turned out to be caring and gentle. As a matter of fact, after getting to know Ashton Kimiko was shocked when she realized that he was like Rai's twin. They had the exact same personalities and they even looked a little a like.

Anyway, since he was a second degree black belt Master Fung taught him the basics of controlling his power before letting him join us on the battlefield. Normally Master Fung would never send an amateur into war, but the monks had been desperate. At that time the war had been going badly for them.

Ashton was a sweet boy and Kimiko knew he had a soft spot for her, but she loved Rai with all her heart and only felt a brotherly love for Ash. Rai, she sighed, he probably didn't feel anything toward her. He was always flirting with pretty girls, but sometimes, the way he looked at Kim would make her wonder if he loved her, too.

"Kimi!"

Kimiko immediately looked up. There was only one person in the world that called her that. Sure enough Rai slide down next to her and pulled her into his chest. That's when she noticed he was sobbing. When she looked up tears were streaming down his face.

"I thought I had lost you," he cried as he slowly rocked her back and forth. "I… I love you Kimi. I really do."

Kimiko gasped in surprise and looked up. As soon as their eyes met Rai kissed her in front of all their friends. It was a kiss that was fueled by passion alone. Their lips moved in perfect sync. At first Rai was gentle, afraid that she would pull back, but when she continued to kiss him he got a little rough. This was what he needed, what he had wanted for so long. He could no longer stand by and keep his feelings from her. On the other side of the kiss Kimiko was screaming in joy inside her head. He loved her, too! She was so happy.

Ash and Clay smiled at each other having known that the two had always liked each other. Omi, on the other hand, was completely confused.

"What's going on? Why is Raimundo trying to eat Kimiko's face?" Omi asked, alarmed.

"Those to are finally admittin' they love each other," Clay chuckled.

Rai and Kim finally separated and just stared into each others eyes.

"We'd better get you back to the temple," Rai told her.

"She can't stand without falling," Ashton put in.

"Why?" Rai demanded, "What's wrong with her."

"I hit my head on a rock," Kimiko mumbled angrily, giving Ashton a death glare.

"She probably has a minor concussion," Ashton added. "She nearly fainted when she tried to stand before."

Rai felt Kimiko's head. "There's a huge lump here," he announced. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I can stand just fine," Kimiko snapped.

As if to prove her point she attempted to stand again and, like the first time, she almost fell as the dizziness overcame her. Rai took one look at her, shook his head, and swept her up into his arms. At first she struggled, but then she decided that she like being in his arms and that it felt good to be held by him. Hesitantly, she put her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I love you Rai," she mumbled before falling asleep.

Raimundo smiled and pressed his lips to her forehead. He had been so worried for her when she had disappeared. After they had one the battle he had immediately sent out his friends to help him look for her. Worry had turned to gut wrenching fear when she remained missing. He couldn't begin to describe to joy and relief he felt when Ashton had come yelling that he had found her.

"Come on guys, let's go home," Rai said smiling.

He began carrying his sleeping beauty back to the temple, occasionally kissing her. When they returned a few of the healer monks tried to take Kim away from him, but he shook his head. It felt so right to have her in his arms and, right now, he didn't trust her with anyone else. He turned around and looked at the former battlefield.

The earth was torn up, trees were bent over and broken, small fires still flared. Then he turned to look at his teammates, his friends. They were quite disheveled. All of their robes were tattered and blood soaked. Clay's hat had several holes in it and Ashton was limping. Omi had a bloody scratch down the side of his arm and Raimundo himself had a few cracked ribs from his fight with Chase Young.

But strangely enough Raimundo felt wonderful. The Great Battle was over. Evil, having been beaten, would rest for a little while giving the monks a chance to rest and recuperate. But most important of all, Rai had gotten the girl of his dreams. He smiled at the sunset then followed his friends into the temple. Finally, it seemed that the tides had turned in favor of the warriors.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

A girl sat on a stone wall, quiet and alone. Despite the hot air she wore baggy gray sweatpants and a gray sweatshirt that was three sizes to big. She wore her long brown hair down so it covered her face.

She looked at the other students eating lunch and sighed. They were all so petty and knew nothing of the real world. She shook her head as a shy guy approached a group of populars. She watched as they laughed at him. He walked away embarrassed.

The bell rang for classes. The girl got up and walked away. Her classroom was on the other side of the school so as she walked she thought about her life now. She had perfect grades, but never volunteered to answer questions or perform demonstrations. In fact, she never talked at all. None of her classmates or teachers has ever heard her voice. She took part in no sports or clubs. After school she just seemed to disappear. No one knew where she lived. There was no address or phone number on her files. She had no friends, either. What was the use? She never lived in one place too long anyway.

"Please come in and sit down class you have a test today," her teacher shook her out of her thoughts.

_Well,_ she thought_, there's nothing _I_ can do about it._

_

* * *

_**Ok i would very much appreciate if i got some feedback here. I want to here your opinions and that means reviews. Please please dont put me on story alert and not leave a review. Even if you just say "great" or "good" at least i no you like it. Also when i said lots of Raikim i mean it. And i just had to put that moment in. Also the girl at the end will be very important. You'll see her again next chapter. So i really hope you enjoyed it and again i no a lot of people havent been on this part of the site since they canceled it but please leave reviews. Thx and ill see you next chapter!**


	2. New Girl

**Hey everyone! I told you this chapter wouldn't take long. But still, i wanted at least 5 reviews before releasing this chapter. So thanks for the reviews. Im glad you liked it so far. **

**Special thanks to: xxFireWarriorxx, xXWindxFireXx, xEmilia, I-Swear-i'm-a-Ninja, and Luiz4200! **

**And all of my readers better thank them too because theyre the only reason you're getting this chapter so soon!! They were my only reviewers :'( So here's the next chapter! ENJOY!  
****Disclaimer: I wish it were mine but it's not.**

* * *

Chapter 1:  
New Girl

"RAIMUNDO PEDROSA, GIVE ME BACK MY DIARY!"

Yep it was a normal day at the Xiaolin temple. Rai was running away from a seriously pissed off Kimiko with her diary in his hand. He almost knocked Omi down as he turned a sharp corner.

"Give it back!" Kimiko screamed in hot pursuit.

"I will after I read it," Rai called over his shoulder.

He had made it to the courtyard. All he had to do was get to the top of the cherry tree and he'd be home free. With a battle cry Kimiko tackled him to the ground just a few feet from the tree. They rolled around until Kimiko landed on top. She snatched at her diary, but Rai held it away from her. Her face turned red with anger and then it turned thoughtful.

She looked down at his playful emerald eyes and cocky smile then she did the unexpected. She kissed him. While he was distracted she grabbed the diary from him then pulled apart immediately and began walking back to her room.

"Hey I was _not _done kissing you yet," Rai yelled. "Get back here."

"Easy there partner," Clay said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You wanna be careful around Miss Kimiko she's as clever as a fox, that girl."

"I still wasn't done kissing her," Rai grumbled.

Clay laughed, "Why'd ya take her diary anyway?"

"I wanted to see what she wrote about me in it and I knew it would annoy her," Rai said nonchalantly.

"Oh so certain she's writin' 'bout you?" Clay said.

"What do mean?" Rai demanded.

"Nothing partner. Just jokin' around. You better go and apologize to her. She looked really mad."

"Oh all right," Rai said walking off.

After the afternoon training that day Master Fung told the monks he had an announcement for them.

"What is it Master Fung?" Rai asked, wrapping his arm around Kim's waist. She had forgiven him for that morning's antics.

"You may have defeated evil for now, but when they return they will be stronger. So I'm asking for you all to go on a mission," he said.

"What kind of mission?" Omi asked.

"A new dragon has been revealed and I need you all to go and convince her to join us," Master Fung explained.

"Cool where do we find this girl?" Ashton asked.

"You will find her in Greece. Dojo will be able to track her precise location. We know very little about this girl. Now go and remember my young monks, if you do not convince her to join us…"

"We know, we know 10,000 years of darkness," Rai cut in. "Let's just go already."

Master Fung nodded. Dojo, who had been wrapped around Master Fung's shoulder, quickly super sized.

"Come on kids; let's go get us a new dragon!"

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Are we there yet Dojo?" Kimiko called.

"Almost jeez have some patience," Dojo answered.

Kimiko shrugged then leaned back into Raimundo's embrace and sighed. She was so happy to have him. He was the sweetest, handsomest, most irritating boyfriend on the face of the earth.

"Watcha thinking about Kimi?" Rai asked softly.

"Brad Pitt and his incredibly hot body," she answered smirking.

Just as she predicted Rai flared up. "Why? What's he got that I don't. I'm just as handsome as he is and I—"

"I'm just kidding Rai. I was thinking of you and how lucky I am to have you," she said looking into his eyes.

Emerald met sapphire and for a moment neither of them spoke. Then Rai shook his head. "No, _I'm _the lucky one. I'll never understand what you see in me."

"Are you kidding?" Kimiko told him. "You're smart and funny, kind, caring, gentle, protective. Rai I could go on forever. You truly are amazing."

Rai smiled Kimiko's favorite smile before leaning down to claim a kiss from her. Meanwhile Ashton and Clay watched them, smirking.

"Those two love each other more than daddy loves my Aunt Lily's stuffed turkey on Thanksgiving Day," Clay drawled.

"Yeah, they really do. Hey Clay have you ever wondered if there's someone out there for you?" Ashton asked.

"Why of course there is. Ya just gotta be patient," Clay said. Ashton nodded, thinking.

"We're here!" Dojo announced. "Lady and gentlemen welcome to Piraeus, Greece a lovely little town on the coast of WOAH…" Dojo began to shake uncontrollably as the warriors held on for dear life. "My senses are telling me that the girl is this way," he said flying towards a hill. They could see the back of a little figure that grew larger.

"Land quietly, we don't want to startle her," Rai told Dojo. "I'll go talk to her. You guys stay back."

"Are you sure?" Kim asked.

Rai nodded as he slipped off Dojo's back and onto the ground. He began to walk, noiselessly towards the girl. She pulled an arrow off a blanket and lifted it to her bow. She raised her bow, aimed, and fired. The arrow sliced through the air and found its mark deep within the trunk of a tree. She smiled, pleased with the design she had made on the tree using her arrows. It was a crescent moon. She was about to turn around when she was suddenly aware of someone else's breathing.

Gripping her bow tightly she swung it around with all her strength. Rai quickly countered with his hands. She swung it again and this time it connected with his side, knocking him to the floor. She brought it above her head and slammed it down toward the earth. Rai used the wind to push him away and the bow connected with the ground. The wood splintered as it broke in half.

She looked at the broken bow and then at Rai, who was now standing, and launched herself at him with amazing speed. She tackled him to the ground.

"That was a gift!" she yelled. "Do you know how old that was?"

She was about to punch him when suddenly she was ripped away from Rai by a strong pair of arms. The other monks had come running as soon as they saw her attack their leader. It was Ashton that had pulled her off him. Kimiko went over to make sure that Rai was fine.

"Let go of me! Get off!" the girl yelled struggling to get free, but Ashton kept a firm grip on her. She turned to look at her captor and froze. He looked just like…but it couldn't be, it was impossible. "_Di immortals,"_ she whispered, "Nico." Suddenly she fainted.

Ashton, who was totally confused, looked to his friends for help. "Um guys?"

They all gathered around to look at her. Ashton carefully laid her on the ground. Her long brown hair was strewn around her face. She had high cheek bones and full lips. Her eyelashes were very long. Ashton thought that she looked very pretty.

"Ugh how is she wearing sweats?" Kimiko asked. "It's like 90 degrees out here."

"I think we should wake her up," Clay suggested.

"How?" Rai asked.

"Poor water on her face?" Omi advised.

"That's a good idea. Go on Omi," Rai approved.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi called holding up the blue orb. Instantly water poured onto the girl's face. She immediately awoke sputtering. Ashton, who was closest to her, flinched as he saw her piercing silver eyes.

"What was that for? Why I am on the ground? Who are you all? What's going on?" she fired one question after another.

"Well," Ashton said, "we had to wake you up somehow because you fainted."

"Alright," said the girl. "But who are you?"

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko, but you can call me Kim," Kimiko said cheerfully.

"Names Clay Bailey," Clay drawled.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, call me Rai," Rai smiled.

"I am Omi, the greatest warrior of all time!" The girl raised her eyebrows at this, but smiled when Ash shook his head and Rai smacked his forehead.

"And you?" she said turning to Ashton.

"Ashton Algrega Jimenez at your service madam," he said bowing.

"Are you from Spain?" she asked.

"Yes actually. How'd you guess?" Ashton seemed puzzled.

"You're accent and people from Spain have two last names," she said.

"Ah, so what's your name?" Ashton inquired.

The girl looked down at the ground. She began picking at the grass.

"It's only polite to give your name when you ask for others'," Ashton told her.

"Aelia," she said staring at the ground. She pronounced it like Eye-ee-leah.

"Nice to meet you Aelia," Kim said.

"What do you want with me?" she murmured.

Everyone looked at Rai to explain. "Well we are from the Xiaolin temple—,"

"Like the martial arts kind in China?" Aelia interrupted. "Sorry," she said quickly.

"Yeah," Rai said, "Except each of us are training to become dragons or masters of our elements. For instance, I'm dragon of the wind, Kimi controls fire, Clay earth, Omi water, and Ashton space. You have a power, too. If you come with us our teacher could help you wield and master your power. We are also trained to use Shen gon wu which are mystical objects that have special powers. Like the Orb of Tornami—" Omi held it up. "—when you call its name it shoots out an unlimited supply of water. Anyway we just won a great battle against evil, but when they return they will be stronger than ever. So we need you to help us defeat them when the rise again. So what do you say?"

Aelia looked at the Xiaolin warriors for a long time. Then she shook her head. "No, the answer is absolutely no."

"Why not?" demanded Kimiko.

"I have lived in Greece for a long time, my whole life in fact and I've never left. I can't just leave now. This is my home, my country. Besides you don't know me. You wouldn't want me anyway. Trust me," she explained.

"But you have to come!" Omi cried. "We need you! You can't turn your back on the world."

"The answer is no. I won't let you take me away from here. I've been doing just fine." Aelia sounded desperate now.

"Look Aelia," Ashton said gently. She immediately looked at him. "We know the people trying to take over the world and they will destroy it. They will corrupt the land and tear down man-made structures. Earth will become a wasteland and they will leave no area untouched; even Greece."

Aelia was silent. She was no longer looking at Ash. She looked beyond him and imagined the world he had just described. Rai and Kim exchanged a glance. Finally, Aelia turned her gaze to Raimundo.

"Alright," she said, "I'll help you save the world."

"Yeah!" Omi cried punching his fist into the air. "Accept that Heylin forces! You will not triumph over us! For now we have Aelia on our side."

Everyone stared quietly at Omi for a moment.

"I think he means take that," Kimiko suggested.

"Ohh," everyone said together.

Rai turned his attention back to Aelia. "If you want we can come with you and explain everything to your family while you pack your things."

"NO!" Aelia yelled. "I mean I'll go do everything and meet you back here."

"Are you sure—?" Rai began.

"Yeah don't sweat it," she said quickly. "But there is something you can do for me."

"Sure what is it?" Rai asked.

"Can you get my arrows from the tree?"

"Uh sure," Rai said. In one motion he used his wind powers to propel himself to the tree.

"Showoff," Kim said smiling.

"Right," Aelia said watching him, "I'll be right back."

"Do you need a ride?" Dojo asked from around Clay's neck.

Aelia froze and stared at him for a moment. "How could a lizard give me a ride?"

"Lizard!" Dojo shouted, insulted. "I am a dragon. Dragon! I don't do that tongue thing."

Aelia shook her head, "Alright I'll see you guys in a little while."

Aelia walked away. When she was out of sight she ran like the wind thinking about everything that had just happened. It was dangerous for her to stay in one spot too long, she knew that well enough. On the other hand, maybe this would be a good thing for her maybe… No she would just have to be careful while she was staying there.

Finally, she arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. She went around back to the fire escape and began to climb it. When she reached the fourth floor she opened a window, climbed in, and looked around at her possessions. A rug and an old piece of fabric made up her bed. Beside her bed was a chest that contained her only belongings. She opened it for a moment to make sure everything was in it. Then she closed it with a sigh. She had been living alone for a long time now. _All that is about to change now I guess,_ she thought. Slowly she rose with her chest in her arms. _I wonder if it'll be for the better or for the worse_, she wondered climbing back out of the window. She headed towards the hill without looking back.

* * *

**SO that was Chapter 1 and yes Aelia is the girl from the end of the Prologue. Also i had to put in that line from Mulan. I just couldn't pass up the chance. And I'm sorry but Brad pitt has THE hottest body in the world and if you don't agree then keep your opinions to yourself. SO i want some feedback now. REVIEW PLEASE. I want at least 5 but i no you guys can do better than that. By the way. You're probably wondering everyones age. Omi is 13. Aelia and Kim are 14. Rai and Ash are 15 and Clay is 17. SO come on all you have to do is press the button and type words of encouragement and as long as at least 5 of you do it then you will have the next chapter soon! That doesn't sound so hard does it? So come on you guys review and you'll get the next chapter soon!**


	3. Amazon Adventure

**Hey guys. Wow it takes a while to get 5 reviews. So anyway here's the next next chapter. I wanna thank all the same people that i did last chapter for reviewing cause guess what: ITS THE SAME PEOPLE. And ya no wat im lazy, but it takes 3 seconds to leave a review so here. Here's the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: Oh why do i have to write these we all know i dont own Xiaolin SHowdown.**

* * *

Chapter 2:  
Amazon Adventure

Peace. Quiet. Serenity. Stillness. That was what Aelia felt this morning. She sat on the roof of the temple staring into the east, awaiting the sunrise. It was only her second day at the temple and she still had problems sleeping because of the time difference and, of course, her nightmares. She had the same one every night so you'd think they'd stop scaring her. But she couldn't help it; after all it had been her darkest hour. _Stop, _she commanded herself, _that was a long time ago_.

Instead she thought about her life at the temple. The first night she had arrived Master Fung had told her that she was to be the dragon of magic. It wasn't a surprise to her though; she had relied on her magic throughout her entire life. When she told Master Fung this he had seemed genuinely surprised, which, according to Kim, didn't happen often. Aelia started her first day of training. They awoke at dawn, had breakfast (she didn't touch hers), and went out into the courtyard. Master Fung tested her to see how skilled she truly was with her magic. Indeed he was impressed. The tests were pretty simple and she passed with flying colors. Next she learned martial arts moves, which she found very handy.

Finally, Master Fung tested her against Omi and Clay, two on one. She was up against speed and strength. Aelia winced as she remembered the outcome. The fight didn't last five minutes. It had been a long time since she had been in a safe fight so when they charged at her she panicked and instinct took over. Her magic exploded outward, a wall of solid white energy that blew Omi and Clay away from her and into the temple wall. Omi had a broken arm, Clay a broken leg. She felt terrible, but she had reacted on impulse. Aelia volunteered to heal them and after a few hours their bones were mended, but the healer monks ordered them not to fight for at least a few more days. Omi was bummed, but Clay forgave her.

"_He's just upset because he got beat by girl,"_ Rai comforted her.

Still, Omi wouldn't give her a second glance. It made her feel horrible and only increased her feeling that leaving Greece wasn't a good idea. A rooster's crow made her look up. The sun was just peaking over the tops of the mountains, turning the sky an assortment of pink and gold. Aelia smiled as the warmth touched her face, soft as a mother's kiss. This was her favorite time of the day. Aelia sat in silence watching the sunrise until the temple gong rang out interrupting the quiet. She rose from her spot on the roof and jumped down to the ground. _Time for another day of training,_ she thought.

"Judolette Flip, Fire!" Kimiko cried as she somersaulted in midair, making flames spiral out of her body and destroying the training dummies.

"Now, Aelia use your elemental attack!" Rai told her.

Aelia stood facing the dummies. She hadn't used her magic like this in many years. Slowly she calmed herself down; after all, it was her first time using the attack.

"Stella Maris, Magic!" she cried. _Star of the Sea_, she realized, _Stella Maris is Latin for Star of the Sea. _She watched in awe as her magic flowed out of her hands forming little, blue stars that shot through the air. When the stars reached the dummies they exploded, vaporizing the mannequins.

"Ashton, finish the rest of them!" Rai commanded.

"Exploding Star, Space!" A ball of fiery hot gas shot across the courtyard exploding at the target. A small black hole formed, sucking in everything within reach. Before the black hole could do any harm, Ash snapped his fingers and it disappeared.

A sound could be heard throughout the courtyard. It was clapping.

"Well done my young monks," Master Fung said. "You've completed your exercise. You all listened to and obeyed your leader flawlessly and executed your attacks with perfect precision. Aelia, good job on using the attack for the first time. Ash, you've improved and have finally gotten control of your black hole. And last, but not least, Kimiko I believe your Judolette flip has gotten stronger. Well done all of you. For the rest of the day you may—"

"Hold on kids, we've got ourselves a live one here. A new Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself," Dojo said, interrupting Master Fung. His back was covered in disgusting blisters. "And according this rash it's somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest. Man this rash is so itchy, but it's worse when they pop then—"

"Way too much information," Kimiko yelled, covering her ears with her hands.

"How about we take the Silver Manta Ray?" Rai suggested.

"Ok," Clay and Omi said standing.

Master Fung shook his head, "You two need to remain behind and rest."

Clay sat back down, but Omi threw a fit. Meanwhile Dojo turned back to Rai.

"Fine, but you're still gonna need me to help you find it," said Dojo.

"I'll go get the ray," Ash offered.

"I'll go change," Kimiko announced.

Five minutes later the gang was all ready and seated in the Silver Manta Ray. They had all changed out of their robes. Rai wore his trademark outfit while Kimiko wore dark brown jungle pants with a tan, long sleeve shirt and a leaf green, button down vest. She left her black hair down. Kim completed her outfit with a tan hat and brown, fingerless gloves. Ash simply wore a soccer jersey and denim jeans. Aelia still wore her sweats. She wouldn't wear the temple robes which led the monks to believe that she wasn't comfortable around them and that them not being able to see her figure was her way of hiding. After all, she never talked to them, never ate with them. It was like she didn't want them to know who she really was.

A few hours later the blue ocean changed into a vast green jungle.

"Down there," Dojo cried out pointing.

Rai steered the Wu down into the rainforest. They jumped out and the Silver Manta Ray shrunk back to its inactivated size. For a moment they all stood and looked around. In the dim light of the Amazon it was hard not to feel a little intimidated. Animals rustled in the trees. Birds called to each other from different branches. Beautiful flowers bloomed everywhere. Bugs buzzed around their heads. Vines wrapped themselves around the trees, reaching for the feeble sunlight that poked through the canopy of leaves.

"Well come on then. Let's go find us the Wu. What's it called again Dojo?" Rai asked, taking Kimiko's hand. He squeezed it to reassure her.

Dojo pulled out the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "It's called the Crystalline Memory. It can take one's memories and project them like on a wall or TV screen for others to see."

"Alright let's go get it!" Ash said walking forward.

"Um Ash," Dojo said hopping on his shoulder, "this way."

"Oh right," he said changing direction. Rai and Kim followed. Aelia brought up the rear, watching as Rai wrapped his arm around Kimiko's waist, pulling her close to him. She watched as Rai cracked a joke and Kim burst out laughing. Their laughter echoed throughout the jungle. Aelia shook her head at them. Love pff, what was so great about it anyway?

After a little while they noticed that the light seemed to be getting brighter. They emerged into a part of the jungle where the trees had thinned. There was a break in the leaves which allowed light to brighten the area. It shone down on a small stone building. It looked very, very old.

"Dojo, is this Incan?" Kimiko asked curiously. Aelia had been thinking the same thing.

Dojo nodded. "The Crystalline Memory is down there," he said pointing to the doorway. That's when they noticed the stairs heading down into the earth.

_Come in and play child of our enemy_. Aelia heard the whisper as clear as if it had been shouted. She froze. All the color drained from her face. _Spiders,_ she thought_, and not just any kind. They're tarantulas. _

Rai was about to enter when Aelia spoke up.

"Um guys?" Everyone turned to her. It was the first time she had spoken to them since she had arrived. "May I… can I do something before we enter?"

"Sure?" Rai said.

Aelia stepped in front of the doorway with her arms spread out, palms up. Orange energy glowed in her hands. She said something harsh in Greek and the magic flew from her hands into the cave. Only she could hear the shrieks as the spiders were vaporized. Aelia knew it was harsh, but she wasn't taking any chances. After all, she knew they would be merciless. They would try to bite and poison her, all spiders did.

When she had finished she turned back to the monks.

"I was making sure it was steady," she lied. "The structure is old, but it'll hold. Those natives knew what they were doing when they built this."

"I'll go first," Rai told them. "If anything happens, you guys get out and leave me. Losing one of us is better than losing the four of us."

"No!" Kimiko shouted. "I won't leave you."

"You will if it means your life," Rai snapped. Kimiko looked hurt. Rai softened and took her hand again.

"You mean more to me than life itself. I won't let anything happen to you," he told her before kissing her hand.

Aelia and Ash looked away, both feeling like intruders on this private moment.

"Alright let's go, before Jack beats us to the Wu," Dojo cut in.

Rai nodded; then, keeping a firm grip on Kim's hand, led the way into the cave. Down, down they went. Kimiko's fire and Aelia's magic were the only lights in the darkness. It was damp down there and the monks began feeling claustrophobic. Finally the stairs disappeared and they began to walk forward; about two minutes after they had their first heart-attack. Rai kicked a large stone on the ground. Immediately a wooden wall with spears tied to the end of it shot out in front of Rai and Kim. Worse, some unlucky soul had already been impaled and its skeleton was still stuck to the spears. The entire gang screamed.

It took a while, but they finally calmed down.

"It's just a booby-trap," Rai said trying to comfort a trembling Kimiko.

"Yeah a pretty deadly booby-trap," Ashton put in. Aelia's eyes were wide open with shock and fear. Ashton noticed this and asked, "Are you okay?" Aelia just nodded her head vigorously. Ashton didn't look at all convinced. When he turned around she gave herself a shake and told herself to snap out of it. Still, it was pretty terrifying knowing how close Rai and Kim had come to being killed.

Luckily, the trap left some room to squeeze by so they left the dead skeleton behind and continued onward, only this time they made their way warily. The only other trap they encountered was a false floor that collapsed as soon as they had all stepped on it. Quickly, Rai used the wind to propel themselves safely onto the other side. Finally, they emerged into a small, square room. The group spilt up and explored the space.

There were paintings on the walls, pictures of the Incan gods. Golden idols covered in dust were scattered among the floor. One corner of the room was covered in jewels and gold. Ashton ran his hands over the wealth while Aelia examined the idols.

"It's an underground shrine," she decided.

Kimiko walked over to an ancient stone basin and looked within it. The inside was stained with a dark red substance. Kim stepped back looking sick.

"Hey guys check this out," Rai called from across the room.

Rai had discovered a door and behind that door was an even smaller, circular room. A stone table stood in the center of the room. A skylight let in sunlight from the world above. The light shinned on an object on the table. It looked like a diamond and was about the size Rai's fist.

"That's it. That's the Crystalline Memory," Dojo cried out.

Rai reached out to grab it, but Ash grabbed his arm.

"Wait," Ashton said, "is anyone else sensing an Indiana Jones theme?"

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked.

"I mean that this whole adventure has been similar to the beginning of the first Indiana Jones movie. This means that when you grab the Wu it's probably going to set off a trap."

"Well we've got to get it so just be prepared to run," Raimundo said.

He reached out and grabbed it. It was surprisingly heavy for a crystal. He looked around cautiously. Everyone stood frozen, waiting. Then a rumbling could be heard. The room began to shake. Small rocks fell from the ceiling, then larger ones.

"Run!" Rai yelled as everyone sprinted out of the room.

The ceiling began to collapse. The monks ran like the wind. This time they jumped the false floor. Aelia cried out as she tripped. Ashton stopped and turned around. He steadied her when she tried to stand, but she whimpered in pain.

"My ankle, I think it's sprained," she told him.

"Come on!" Rai called.

Ashton picked her up and ran as fast as he could. Although she was tall she was surprisingly light. They darted past the impaled skeleton and ran up the stairs. The monks exploded back into the jungle just as the entrance buckled into a heap of rubble. They all collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard and trying to slow down their heart-rates.

"Thank you," Aelia told Ash.

"No problem," he smiled. "Do you need help?" He gestured to her ankle.

"No I'm fine. I'll just heal it," she said. She murmured a few words in an old language and purple magic appeared in her hand. She touched her ankle then carefully put weight on it. This time she could stand perfectly. "Where's Dojo?"

"R-r-r-right h-h-h-here," Dojo said, popping out of Ashton's shirt. The three of them looked over at the other two.

Kimiko was sitting in Rai's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his chest. He had his arms around her, rocking her back and forth trying to calm her shaking form. Although he didn't look as scared as Kim, you could see the fear and shock in his eyes, like he had realized how close they had all come to dying. When she had ceased her trembling he lifted her chin, making her look at him.

"You're okay. I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you," he told her before gently kissing her on the lips.

When they separated Ash asked if he still had the Wu. Rai nodded and held it up for everyone to see. They went through so much trouble just for a stupid little crystal.

"I don't know about you guys," Ashton yawned, "but I really want to go home and sleep."

They all agreed so Rai brought out the Silver Manta Ray and they all returned to the temple.

Later that day, after sunset, Master Fung was walking through the gardens with Dojo wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ya know, there's something strange about Aelia. I think she's got more magic than she's showing us. I think she's a lot more powerful than we think," Dojo confided.

"I agree, but only time will tell us if she trusts us enough to show us that power," Master Fung said.

Dojo nodded his head in agreement. Little did they know that a black raven was watching them, listening to everything that had just been said.

"So," Chase Young said looking at what his raven had shown him, "the monks have another new dragon. And this old dried up weed thinks that she has more power than the others. The dragon believes she has huge stores of magic, too. Well that can be very useful, very useful indeed."

"What are we going to do?" Wuya asked. Her skin had healed, but the burns would mark her skin for the rest of eternity.

"Call Jack," Chase ordered with an evil smile, "I think we finally have found a use for one of his inventions."

* * *

**Hmmm i wonder wat Chase has planned. Oh wait i do! and you guys dont haha. SO that was chapter two and yes i did take a bit of it from Indiana Jones but i tried to change it up a bit. SO now i guess it's up to all of you to review. You know the drill 5 reviews gets you the next chapter. *mumbles to self* this should take a while then. So anyway come on all you people that dont feel like reviewing it's good for you and for me. And ya no if i dont get reviews i might just die from heartache and then whos gonna finish my story... well my friends amber and char probably could but theyd have to break in2 my house and find my plot diagram and notes which i no they'd have no problem doing am i right amber and char?? So anyway come on and the next chapter will be up sooner. COme on you can do it press the green button PRESS IT **


	4. Kidnapped!

**Hey again! Thanks for the reviews even though i didnt get 5 of them. Still i cant wait any longer and i feel bad for the rest of you guys. Im really going through chapters fast ive had this one written since i posted the last chapter. Ive been trying to get these chapters written as fast as possible cause once school picks its gonna be tough. One more thing i'm having difficulty with my computer. In fact it's dead. It caught a virus and it wiped out my entire memory. Pictures, music, essays, stories gone. Luckily ive had this one in doc manager so i didnt lose it, but the next chapter is gone so ill have to rewrite it. Im updating from a friends computer and she'll probably have 2 post the next one for me 2. So thanks and im really really sorry bout all this. So enjoy this chapter and ill get to rewriting the next one asap.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. How many times must i say it? **

* * *

Chapter 3:  
Kidnapped!

_Aelia was walking through a dense forest. She looked around feeling relieved. At least this wasn't her nightmare. Suddenly a woman stepped out from behind a tree. She had brown hair and eyes. She was tall and athletic looking. The woman wore a white sleeveless tunic. _

"_Hello my child," she said._

"_My lady," Aelia whispered kneeling before her._

"_Oh please Aelia, you know I hate formalities. Stand up." Aelia immediately stood. "Now, come and walk with me."_

_They began to walk through the dark woods, but with the lady at her side Aelia wasn't afraid. A deer came out and walked along side them. The woman patted his head._

"_So where is your bow?" she asked._

"_It's broken," Aelia mumbled miserably. _

"_Don't despair my dear, you will get a new one soon," she told her. "Now how is life at the temple?"_

"_Um it's nice, I guess."_

_The maiden shook her head. "Aelia I know you've had a rough life, but you need to learn to trust again and these people are trustworthy."_

"_Okay, I'll try," Aelia said._

"_That's all I ask," the lady said kissing her on the head. _

_The scene became blurry as Aelia began to wake. _

She sat up in bed. Outside the moon was still high in the sky. Aelia knew she wouldn't be able to go back to bed so she got up. She went outside into the garden. The night air was cool and refreshing. Flowery fragrances filled the air. She sat down by the koi pond and watched the fish swim.

"Hello there"

She spun around to see who was there. She saw a man with long black hair and lizard like eyes.

"Who are you?" Aelia demanded, standing.

"I am Chase Young and you are going to help me," Chase Young said.

"How am I going to—?" BAM! Aelia dropped like a stone. Jack appeared out of the shadows with a large rock in his hands.

"Well done Jack although I must say I wasn't expecting you to knock her out like that," Chase congratulated Jack. Jack glowed with pleasure. "Now come on let's get her back to headquarters."

Once they arrived at Chase's palace they brought her into a cavernous room. Inside was machine. It was in the shape of a circle. They handcuffed her arms and ankles to the machine. Jack stood back and admired his work. Then he shook his head.

"What's wrong," Chase demanded.

"It won't work. Her clothing will make it difficult for her magic to be properly drained. You see the material disrupts the process. It acts as a barrier. It would work more efficiently if I can hook the wires up to actual skin and—"

Chase transformed into his lizard figure and after two seconds Aelia was left only in a tank top and cotton shorts. Her sweats lay on the floor, ripped into a million pieces. Jack looked her over for a moment. She was very lean and had an athletic build. It was obvious that she did a lot of running. She had an olive skin tone and her long brown hair covered her face. Jack decided that she was as beautiful as Kimiko.

"Better?" Chase asked.

Jack nodded his head and began to hook up the wires. A few tubes that looked like the ones connected to an IV were strapped to her arms and legs. That, Jack explained, was where the drained magic would go to. Her magic would travel through the tubes into a bottle. Once this process was done all Chase would have to do is pour the magic on him and he would become the most powerful villain in the world. Jack walked up to Aelia and brushed her hair out of her face. He jumped back as he came face to face with her piercing silver eyes.

"What do you want with me?" she insisted.

"My dear dragon, all I want is your magic," Chase told her sweetly.

Aelia's eyes widened. "It doesn't work like that. You can't get my magic using this machine!" Her voice was almost hysterical now.

"Jack," Chase said, indicating to the "On" switch.

Jack nodded and turned on the machine. Aelia's screams of pain could be heard for miles around. Unfortunately, there wasn't anyone around to hear her scream.

Back at the temple everyone sat at the breakfast table. It was really unlike Aelia to be late; as a matter of fact she was always the first one up.

"Maybe she's just tired from yesterday," Clay said reaching for some toast.

"I'll go check on her," Ashton volunteered. He got up and disappeared from the room.

"I wonder where she is," Kimiko said staring at the table.

Ash came sprinting back into the room. "She's gone!" he exclaimed.

"What!?" Rai said jumping to his feet.

"She's not in her room," he explained.

"Perhaps she went for a walk," Omi suggested.

"Hey guys check this out," Dojo called, slithering into the room. He had a disc from one of the security cameras with him. Kimiko brought out her laptop and popped in the disc. The video had loaded in no time and everyone watched the events of the past night. They saw Aelia sit down by the koi pond, then Chase Young coming out of the shadows. The monks watched them talk then winced as Jack smashed the rock over her head. Ashton clenched his fists when he saw them carry her off.

"Chase Young has kidnapped her," Omi cried out.

"What are we doing then?" Ash roared. "Come on let's go we have to get her back."

The other monks nodded in agreement and they piled into the courtyard.

"Where are you all going?" Master Fung inquired when he saw them all on Dojo.

"Chase Young abducted Aelia. We're going to get her back," Kimiko told him.

"Very well, but please be careful," Master Fung said.

Dojo kicked off the ground and set the course for Chase's palace. Grim determination was plastered on everyone's face. They had to get their new friend back, they just had to.

At the palace the machine was still running.

"It doesn't work like this!" Aelia screamed over and over again.

Chase Young was furious. "Why isn't working?" he demanded.

"I-I-I don't know. I've calculated everything perfectly. It should be working. AH!" Jack yelped as Chase picked him up by his shirt.

"Fix it!" he screamed. Jack gulped then nodded. He rushed over to the machine and began to check the circuits.

BAM! The ceiling exploded as Dojo forced his way in. Chase was stunned for a moment and that was all it took to capture him.

"Tangle Web Comb!" Kimiko shouted. Instantly Chase was tied up.

"Eye of Dashi!" Omi yelled. The shock knocked out Chase Young.

At the same time Ashton had grabbed Jack and Rai had turned the machine off. Ashton held his face real close to Jack.

"How do you disable this thing?" he growled. Jack ran over to the machine and began pressing a few buttons. Ashton took the wires and tubes off gently. The last button Jack pressed released the shackles and Aelia collapsed into Ashton's arms. He gently knelt on the floor and put her head on his legs. The other monks gathered around. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She looked up at all of them.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem. We're supposed to help each other out," Rai said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Ashton asked.

"Of course; I'm not that weak," she smiled. Ashton smiled back. He felt something wet on his hands. Blood, he thought.

"We're gonna take you back to the temple now," Ash told her.

"Okay," she said yawned. "I'm so tired." And without another word she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Dojo super-sized and they all boarded him. Without a second thought, Ash removed his robes and placed them on her. He was irritated that Chase had had the nerve to rip off her clothes. _The next time I see him, I'll kill him,_ he promised. Then he looked at his hand. He did a double take when he saw her blood.

"Um guys?" he said. They all looked at him, "Is Greek blood normally golden?"

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn!!!!!! She's got a lot of explaining to do. And NO Chase did not tear her clothes for perverted reasons he just wanted her powers and as you can see that didnt work. Although he did manage to tick off Ashton. So guess what this means! Next chapter you'll finally learn what Aelia's hiding! YAY. Also yes you will find out who the woman in her dream is next chapter too. Also, is it just me or is Ash getting a little protective of Aelia? Just throwing that out there in case you didn't notice. Alright so you guys know wat happens now. 5 reviews and you get the next chapter and i no that you guys are dying to find out about her past. SO just press the button please. That's really all i ask of you. **


	5. Into the Inferno

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the reviews! i actually got 5 this time. Um my computer is up and running and ive banned my brother from using my computer so i probably wont get another virus that destroys it. So schools started and i hate it with a passion. Im doing volleyball and i havent been on the computer in a while cause i dont have time. So im trying to write as much as possible in my limited time. In fact im proud of myself because i wrote this chapter on my cell phone like i litterally saved it as a 7 pg txt in my drafts. Thats how much i care about you guys. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. If it was Rai and Kim would so be a couple. **

* * *

Chapter 4:  
Into the Inferno

Aelia could hear whispering voices. However, she was unable to make out what they were saying. Slowly Aelia opened her eyes. It was a few seconds before she could see.

"She's awake," Kimiko announced.

Aelia looked at the scene around her. Clay and Omi were sitting on plastic chairs by her bed. Ashton was pacing back and forth while Kim sat in Rai's lap. Ash ceased his pacing when Kimiko spoke.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

Aelia stretched her muscles experimentally. Everything seemed fine although she had a lot of scars and scratches. She nodded her head. Aelia looked down at the white robes that she now wore, but looked up in time to catch the glance that everyone exchanged.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Rai exchanged a nervous glance with Ash. "Umm," he began, "first off we all know there's something…different about you-." when she didn't react he continued "-We know you don't trust us, but we're your friends now and we want to help you. So… will you explain what all this secrecy is about?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aelia blinked.

"Normal people don't have golden blood." Omi blurted out, "The dance is up. You might as well tell us."

"You mean jig," Rai told him.

"Oh, that too," Omi said.

Aelia didn't speak, she just stared at the bed. If they truly had seen her bleeding then there was no way she could continue to pretend that she was normal. But how would she explain who she really was? They'd abandon her as soon as they found out.

"I…I can't tell you," she said.

"Why not," Raimundo demanded.

And honestly, Aelia didn't know the answer. Was it because her situation was so weird? Or was it because of something else? She thought back to Rai, convincing her to join in the first place. Dojo, offering her a ride to her house. Kim, making her feel welcome. Clay, forgiving her for breaking his leg. Omi, coming to her rescue even though he resented her for breaking his arm. And Ash…Ash, who had done so much to make her feel like she belonged, who turned back and risked his own life to get her out of that chamber. Maybe the real reason was because she had begun to actually like it here; because she liked the people here and, for the first time in a long time, she actually felt safe. And telling them her past would certainly get her thrown out of here. Still… _Aelia I know you've had a rough life, but you need to learn to trust again and these people are trustworthy, _the maiden's voice whispered inside her head. Aelia had made her decision.

"Well?" Raimundo insisted.

"No, I'm really, really sorry, but I'm not ready yet," she said looking down.

Rai threw Clay an exasperated look.

"Listen to me," he told her. "We're a team now and if we don't share our secrets how can we say that we trust each other?"

"And a team without trust will most definitely lose in battle," Omi threw in.

Aelia still didn't say anything. The color had drained from her face and she was slightly shaking. No one made a move to comfort her, not even Ashton.

"Well?" Rai asked again. Still, nothing. She wouldn't even meet their eyes.

Finally Kimiko had had enough. "Just leave it alone Rai," she said putting her arm around the other girl. Rai looked taken aback. "She said she wasn't ready so quit pestering her. It's obvious she's never told anyone this before and she doesn't know how to explain."

Raimundo shook his head and left the room. The other boys followed.

"Thanks," Aelia said softly.

"Hey no problem. We're the only girls here so we gotta stick up for each other," Kimiko told her.

Aelia smiled sadly. "I will tell you guys. I'm just not sure how."

"I've got no problem with that. I can wait."

"They all hate me now," Aelia sighed.

"No they don't. They're just hard headed. They'll get over it," Kimiko insisted. "Now come on let's get you out of these hospital robes, you look like you're terminally ill or something."

Aelia laughed and followed her to her room.

A few hours later the monks were all in the courtyard. Clay was whittling under the cherry blossom tree. Omi was practicing his martial arts. Raimundo and Ash were juggling their soccer ball. It was very hard to tell who was better. They had kept the ball from dropping for like twenty minutes. Aelia and Kimiko sat on the steps. Kimiko was wearing denim shorts, a black, spaghetti strap tank top, and black Pumas. Aelia was braiding her hair with gold thread as they talked. She was wearing long black cotton pants, a pink spaghetti strap tank top, and sandals. Her hair was already braided with golden threads. Kimiko was telling her about all the places she'd ever visited.

"…and in the Caribbean the water is so clear that you can see straight through it. The sand is white and as soft as a baby's skin. There are tropical birds of all different colors and there's all this exotic fruit and flowers just blooming everywhere. The air is hot, but not humid and the ocean water is so warm."

"Wow that sounds amazing!" Aelia had finished braiding her hair and was listening, mesmerized by everything Kim was telling her.

"I know. I can't believe you've never left Greece. There's so much to see in the world!" Kimiko told her.

Aelia laughed. "I agree. I've just never had the courage to leave I guess."

"And you're parents never tried to take you anywhere?"

Aelia's expression darkened. "No"

Kimiko was about to reply when she noticed something on the horizon. "Is that smoke?"

Aelia followed her gaze. "Yeah it is."

"Do you know what's burning?" Kimiko asked her. Aelia understood what she meant.

They scrambled onto the highest part of the roof. Aelia closed her eyes and focused her magic on them. When she opened them she was looking at a small village about five or six miles away. Now for the bad news: It was on fire.

"There's a small village that's burning," she told Kim.

Quickly, they both jumped down.

"Dojo!" they cried out. The boys immediately stopped what they were doing.

"What's going on?" Omi demanded as Dojo showed up.

"There's a village," Kim began.

"About five miles east of us," Aelia continued.

"It's on fire."

"We have to do something."

Rai nodded. Omi ran into the Shen Gong Wu vault and came out carrying the Orb of Tornami. Everyone grabbed their Elemental Shen Gong Wu as well as their Wudai Weapons, except Ashton and Aelia who hadn't yet received theirs.

Dojo super sized and they all jumped on. It only took about five minutes to arrive, but by the time they got there almost everything was in flames. Kimiko and Omi immediately set to work with their Elemental Shen Gong Wu. Omi was putting out the fire with his water while Kim was using her Wu to manipulate the flames and make them disappear. Clay used his Longhorn Taurus to put sand on the fires, eventually smothering them. Rai and Ash worked together. Ash used the Orb of Tornami while Rai used his Crest of the Condor to create a kind of rain. A woman in tears ran up to Aelia just as she was about to help.

"My daughter," she cried, clutching Aelia's arm.

"Where's you're daughter?" Aelia demanded.

"I don't know!" she sobbed.

Suddenly Aelia heard a small girl's scream coming from a building that had erupted in flames.

"Christie!" the woman screamed, before collapsing in tears.

Aelia didn't think twice. She charged into the burning building.

"What are you doing?" Kimiko screamed at her.

Inside the air was hot and full of smoke. She felt the breathe leave her. She felt like she was in an oven.

"Where are you?" she yelled.

A scream from upstairs answered her. The house creaked, threatening to fall on her and the child. She found the stairs and quickly climbed them. Aelia cried out in alarm as a part of the roof caved in on the stairs. Well, she certainly couldn't get out the way she came in. Upstairs the fire and had only started burning. The hallways where mainly filled with smoke. She choked and covered her mouth.

"Help!" a small voice screamed from inside a door on her left.

No matter how hard she kicked the door it wouldn't budge. Aelia cursed in Greek. Quickly she put both hands to the door and thrust her magic into it. The door flew open. Inside a smoke filled room sat a little girl, no older than seven. She had her arms around another form: an old woman.

"Are you Christie?" Aelia yelled over the roar of the flames.

The girl nodded. Aelia walked over to her and the old woman. The woman had passed out, but was still breathing. Aelia knew she couldn't get both of them out through the small window. Only Christie would be able to fit.

"Is there another staircase?"

To her surprise, the girl nodded.

"Where is it?"

"Down the hall," Christie told her.

"Alright I want you to stay right next to me," Aelia told her while picking up the woman. Luckily, the woman was frail and thin, but she still had to use some of her magic to increase the strength in her arms.

The girl grabbed her shirt and led her out of the room. Sure enough, at the end of the hall there was another staircase. They cautiously treaded down it. Below them the room was covered in flames. Using her magic, she was able to push some of the flames away from them, creating a path to a window. She set the old woman down and was about to break open the window, when the house groaned. Aelia's eyes widened.

"Dear god…" she whispered before throwing her body on top of Christie and the woman.

Outside the gang were trying their best to put out the flames. They watched in terror as it collapsed. Finally the flames went out. There was nothing left of it but smoldering rubble.

Kimiko burst into tears and buried her face in Rai's chest. Ash just fell to the ground in shock. Clay took his hat off his head and put his head down. Omi just stood there. As the smoke began to clear Omi noticed something on the far right side of the house.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to a light blue sphere. They all looked up.

Ash jumped to his feet and ran to the sphere. Everyone followed suit. What they found made their hearts sing. The sphere faded, leaving a circle of burned, wooden floor. And in the middle of that circle was Aelia, crouched over the bodies of a little girl and an elderly woman.

Kim put her hand on Aelia's shoulder. She sat up and looked at them. The girl squirmed in her arms when she saw her mom. Aelia let her go and she ran to her sobbing mother.

"Don't you ever do that again," Rai threatened her teasingly. She laughed then turned her attention back to the old woman.

She put her hand on her pulse to make sure she was alive. Suddenly the woman's hands grabbed her wrist. Aelia jerked back, but her grip was strong. The woman opened her eyes. They were bright green, like the stuff they put in glow sticks.

"You," she said.

"Me?" Aelia asked, alarmed.

"_Find the one touched by goddesses, three_

_Placed under a curse of immortality_

_A child born of magic, black_

_Darkness and light hath attack_

_A great war shall come to pass_

_Spells of light and dark cast_

_Without the power of six, they shall fail_

_The child's strength alone in the end shall prevail" _the woman spoke.

"How did you know about that?" Aelia demanded, but it was too late, she had passed out again.

Everyone was staring, not at the woman, but at her.

"What does this mean?" Omi asked.

" '_touched by goddesses three'_?" Rai asked.

"What's this curse?" Kim insisted.

"What war?" Clay wondered.

" '_immortality_'? Aelia, What's going on?" Ash demanded.

Before she could answer Christie and her mother came over.

"Thank you," she said hugging her. "You saved my daughter's life as well as the life of our priestess."

"No problem," Aelia told her. Some men had wondered over. They picked up the priestess.

"We will take care of her from here," Christie's mom assured her. She began to walk away.

Christie hesitated then hugged me, too. "Thank you," she said before hurrying after her mother.

Aelia allowed herself a brief smile, but it disappeared when she saw the confused faces of her friends.

"I guess I have to tell you everything now," she sighed.

"Ya think?" Rai replied.

* * *

**What is Aelia hiding? Looks like you all are going to find out next chapter. Originally i was going to tell you this chapter but i took some advice from a friend and decieded to stretch it out a bit. But i dont think i can drag it out any longer. Oh and by the way i made up the prophecy all on my lonesome *bows* during health because my teacher was just like blah blah blah blah blah. No seriously thats all i heard. The only thing i learned in that class is how to sleep with my eyes open. Anywho the old woman is obviously like a prophet or a seer and apparently Aelia has already heard this prophecy. So im going to let you all try and figure it out. Thats all for now folks! Bye! Review!**


	6. Memories

**Hey everyone wats up? Jeez ive missed you guys sooo much. This chapter took me a lot longer to write because of school. Ive just been so tired between school homework volleyball and softball. God im stressed but writing always helps so i got a rain out and i wrote this whole chapter. Thx for the reviews you guys are too kind. And also thhx for the favorites glad you guys could join the story! So i really dont have much to say so enjoy the story and dont forget to review!  
Disclaimer: I use the Xiaolin Showdown characters for the sole purpose to entertain my readers... and of course its fun controlling their lives!**

* * *

Chapter 5:  
Memories

The monks sat in a group talking quietly amongst themselves. The dragon of magic sat apart from them. They were gathering everything they knew about her, which wasn't much.

"All we know is that she's from Greece, she didn't want us to meet her family, and Chase has taken a special interest in her," Kimiko concluded.

They all looked over at her. She sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed. Although her exterior appeared serene, her interior was turmoil. Aelia was trying to decide how she would explain everything to them. Dojo landed and they all slipped off his back, noiselessly. All of their faces were blackened from the ash, but Aelia was covered in it.

"Should we change?" she asked in a small voice.

Rai shook his head. "We need to know now."

"Ok," she replied weakly. They all filed into the vault room and collapsed onto the ground, exhausted.

"Go on," Rai said, pulling Kim into his lap. They all looked at her expectantly.

"I don't know where to start," Aelia stalled.

"How 'bout where you were born? Unless you was born in the city we found you in," Clay suggested.

She nodded. "I wasn't born in Piraeus. I was born in a city called Calydon."

"I've never heard of that place," Kimiko said.

"That's because it doesn't exist anymore," Aelia said.

"I do not understand," Omi told her.

"It did exist once, a long time ago," she took a deep breathe, "3,000 years ago in fact."

There was absolute silence.

"What do you mean it existed 3,000 years ago?" Raimundo demanded.

She took another deep breathe. This was it. "I was born in Calydon 3,000 years ago."

"You're 3,000 years old?" Ash yelled.

"You're older than Grand Master Dashi!" Omi shouted in disbelief.

Aelia hung her head. She knew they would react like this. Then in the midst of all this yelling came a calm voice.

"If ya don't mind me asking, how are ya still here?"

Aelia's head shot up. Clay believed her and he wasn't freaking out. She opened her mouth to answer, but Ash beat her to it.

"Wait a second, _'placed under a curse of immortality.'_ You're immortal," he accused. She nodded.

"Maybe you'd better tell us the whole story," Raimundo told her.

"You'll freak out again," she refused, shaking her head.

"You can't tell us something like that and not expect us to be surprised. I mean, Chase is the only immortal we know," Kimiko explained.

"Not anymore," Aelia muttered.

"So you were born in this Calydon…" Ash gestured for her to continue.

"You don't recognize the name?" Aelia smirked. They all shook their heads. "The Calydonian Boar Hunt?"

They all looked confused except Kimiko who said, "That was the first gathering of heroes, like before the Quest of the Golden Fleece or the Trojan War." The boys still looked confused. "In Greek mythology," she added quickly.

"Yeah, I was born in the countryside surrounding that city. I used to play in the woods by my house," Aelia explained.

"Wasn't it dangerous to play in the woods… back then?" Omi asked.

"Not as dangerous as my house," Aelia said darkly.

"I don't understand," Kimiko told her.

"Kim, you seem like the only one that's probably studied my history so you know how we worshipped gods and goddesses right?" Kim nodded. "Well my mother, Carce, she was devoted to the dark goddess, Hecate and her daughter Circe. I never liked them."

"Well what are they the goddesses of?" Kimiko asked.

"Magic," Aelia muttered, looking away.

"Oh," Kim said quietly.

"Anyway, my mother constantly worshipped them. She had an underground shrine to Hecate beneath our house. She used to experiment with her magic down there, making up spells and dedicating all her hard work to the dark goddess. Many of her spells required a guinea pig."

"Who was it?" Ash asked, his voice fearful of the answer.

"Me," Aelia told them. She ignored the horrified looks on their faces and continued. They wanted the truth, so she would give them the whole truth. "I've still got the scars and burns from her tests. And I won't lie, they were very painful. My father, Plutos also studied dark magic. He was obsessed with it, always studying. I never saw much of him because he locked himself in his private room."

"Did he worship anyone in particular?" Raimundo asked.

"No, at least not that I know of. Like I said he was never really around."

"So what about you?" Kimiko asked.

"What about me?"

"We've heard 'bout yer family, but ya still haven't told us anything 'bout yerself," Clay drawled.

Aelia debated for a moment about where to begin. "Well I'm not actually their child by blood. Carce couldn't have children. I was…created."

Ash coughed. "Uh, created?"

"Yeah my mother told me how she and Plutos went to Delphi and the Pythia gave her a gift. A baby girl wrapped in a silk cloth… with silver eyes. _A gift from Athena, _she told her, _the child will have all the wit of the goddess herself, all the athletics of Artemis, but beware for the child also contains a power that shall make her an outcast." _She crossed her arms. _"_My mother accepted me knowing that I contained some of Hecate's power. She thought that she could raise me to be like her, but I was always terrified of my magic. I couldn't control it. Bad things would happen to animals that were near me. Objects would shatter and fly. Finally, when she told me the whole story I realized that I wanted to be just like Artemis and Athena. I became defiant. I completely stopped using my magic. My mother got very angry so I used to play in the woods to avoid her. Those were the happiest times of my early life, running through the woods. I knew Artemis was a huntress and I wanted to be one too but I didn't have a bow. So I used to catch small animals with my hands."

"What kind?" Omi asked.

"Squirrels, rabbits, chipmunks, I would always let them go though," Aelia told him.

"Why?" Omi persisted.

"They taught me lessons such as how to climb and how run fast. How could I hurt something that gave me joy?" she explained.

"So…" Kim said.

"So that's how I spent the early years of my life. Then when I was five I was climbing the trees when I heard movement below. I was expecting a deer, it would have been my first big capture. So I threw myself onto it and to my surprise it cried out and started yelling out curses. I had landed on a person, a boy my age."

She closed her eyes and savored the memory.

"_Ow what the heck was that for!" the boy cried out from underneath her._

"_Oh I'm so sorry," A five year old Aelia apologized, standing. "I thought you were…something else."_

_She held out her hand. He took it and stood, brushing the dirt off his tunic. She looked him over. He had beautiful brown eyes, long eyelashes, and wavy, dark brown hair. He was a little taller than her and just as tan. Although he was young, his body was toned with lean muscles. _

"_Who are you, young maiden?" he questioned._

"_Aelia," she replied._

"_Well Aelia, it's nice to meet you. I am Nico," he said standing tall, "soon to be the finest warrior in all of Greece."_

_Aelia giggled._

"_What's so funny?" he demanded._

"_Oh just your ego," she laughed._

_He stomped his foot. "Stop laughing at me girl! I'll have you whipped for this."_

_Aelia stopped laughing. She instantly turned serious. "Try me."_

_Nico held up his fists. "Gladly."_

_Slowly they circled each other. With a battle cry Nico threw himself at her. Quick as a rabbit Aelia jumped back, then scurried up a tree like a squirrel and threw herself toward Nico. He dodged and she landed gracefully on her feet. He threw a punch at her and, acting on instinct, she grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm. Nico fell to the ground and Aelia landed on top of him, straddling him. _

"_I win," she told him._

_Nico struggled, but the girl was surprisingly strong. "Fine, now get off me."_

_Aelia stood again, but did not help him up this time. "That's twice now I've tackled you to the ground. What kind of warrior are you anyway?"_

"_I'm in training," he glared._

_Suddenly, Aelia had an idea._

"_What are you smiling at?" he demanded._

"_If you don't want me to tell anyone about our little…encounter, then you'll do me a favor," she told him._

"_What favor, witch?" he spat._

_Aelia's eyes blazed with anger, but she didn't attack him. "First of all," she said in a threatening voice. The wind picked up whipping her hair around her face. Her silver eyes glowed. "You'll never call me _witch_ again."_

_Nico shielded his eyes. "Okay okay I swear. Just stop it. Stop whatever it is you are doing."_

_She smiled and the wind died down. Her eyes returned to their normal stormy cloud gray. "Second, if you're going to get warrior lessons then so am I."_

_Now it was his turn to laugh. "You, learn to be a knight? That's preposterous! No master would ever teach a girl, especially not a scrawny five year old."_

"_Scrawny?" Aelia yelled indignantly. "Last time I checked I beat you. And how old are you anyway? Six?"_

"_Seven," Nico spat._

"_Look are you going to teach me or not?" Aelia asked._

"_Me teach you?" Nico wondered aloud. He looked her over as she stood, defiant, before him. "Hmm, you do have a lot of spirit even if you are small, but you'll grow. Alright, I'll do it. Who knows maybe you'll prove to be a fine warrior indeed." _

"Since then Nico was my closest knew everything that went on in my family, after all it was pointless to try and hid the scars and burns from him; he was too observant. He also knew about the sorcery, but he didn't run away even though magic was considered evil. We used to meet in a meadow and train. He would bring blunt, wooden, practice swords, old bows and arrows, spears, daggers, everything a warrior needed to train. Ironically, I was an ace at archery and I beat Nico in every foot race, but he beat me in everything else. He always told me it was only because I was so young and he was just stronger, but really he was just a remarkable swordsman."

"Wait didn't you call me Nico when we first met?" Ashton spoke up.

Aelia turned to him, her eyes glowing. "Yeah, you look a lot like him you know. At first I thought that he had come back for…me." She shook her head clearing it of her thoughts. "Anyway, in no time my tenth birthday was approaching and Nico saw it as a big thing. _You've finally reached the double digits! _he would always say, _That's a big deal._ That was my best birthday. He brought me a wonderful gift. Can you guys guess what it was?"

"Your bow," Raimundo whispered. "God I'm so sorry Aelia, I had no idea…"

"It's alright. You couldn't have known," she told him. "Anyhow that day he met me at the edge of the woods and tied a blindfold around my eyes…"

"_Nico what's this all about?" Aelia demanded._

"_I told you I've got a surprise for you. The perfect present for the perfect girl," he joked. "There, can you see anything? Be honest."_

"_No, I'm completely blind. Nico I don't like this," she told him uneasily. "Nico!" she yelled when she couldn't feel his presence._

"_I'm right here. Calm down. Here take my hand. I'll bring you there safe and sound," he promised. Carefully he led her threw the forest. He kept one hand firmly wrapped around hers and his other on her back. After a little while they stopped. Aelia could tell from the direct sunlight and breeze that they had reached the meadow. "Now, stay right here I'm going to get your gift from behind the tree."_

_Aelia was alone for a little bit and then she heard his voice again._

_He cleared his throat. "For the future Hunter of Artemis and warrior of Greece I present to you, my dear friend a weapon worthy of Athena herself. You can take off the blind fold."_

_Slowly, Aelia took it off. Before her knelt Nico. She almost laughed at the sight of him, but it got caught in her throat when she saw what he held in his hands. It was a beautiful bow, oak wood and horse tail. She took it with trembling hands, as if afraid it would break. Then he took a brown, leather quiver off his shoulder. Engraved on the bow and the quiver was the great huntress herself running through the forest in pursuit of some beast. _

"_It's beautiful," Aelia whispered. A single tear ran down her cheek._

"_Oh come on, don't cry," Nico stood. _

"_Nico where… where did you get this?" she asked._

"_An old lady on the street pulled me aside and showed it to me. _For your hunter friend,_ she said. It was really weird. Kinda like she knew exactly what I was looking for and who it was for," he told her._

_Aelia threw her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could._

"_Oh thank you Nico, thank you," she said, kissing him on the cheek._

"_Careful now," he teased. "If you wanna hunt with the maiden of the woods you gotta stay away from all that romantic stuff."_

"_You always know how to ruin a moment," she laughed punching him on the arm._

"_Always," he smiled._

Aelia smiled at the memory.

"So what happened next?" Kimiko asked eagerly.

Aelia's smile slowly disappeared as she looked out the window.

"My mother achieved her life long ambition and my father took a trip to Delphi. And that's when my life fell apart."

* * *

**Wow that was such a long chapter! 7 whole pages. Aelias story is taking me forever to write! In fact im gonna have to continue it in2 the next chapter cause if i had kept going this chapter wouldve been like 15 pages long! So anyway tell me what you think of her background so far. I bet none of you guessed she was immortal muwahahaha! Dont feel bad the other monks didnt either. I think Ash had a stroke when she told them. SO what does everyone think of Nico?? I kinda like him. Also tell me if you like how im putting in flashbacks it helps me keep this in story mode instead of like biography mode. But if you guys dont like it then ill stop. See i need feedback! SO review please! PLEASE even if your new to the story! I seriously would like to hear from you guys! Well bye for now see you next time!**


	7. When It All Falls Apart

**Hey everyone! How are you guys? Thanks for the reviews i love all of you! You guys are seriously the best. So here's the next chapter. I wrote it in like the middle of the night. I hope you all enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! *cries hysterically* but i wish i did!****  
**

* * *

Chapter 6:  
When It All Falls Apart

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked.

"Well, it turns out that my mother had been working on a spell that would make our family immortal. She had completed it at last. First, she used it on me, then herself, and finally Plutos. I didn't feel any different, but she told me that I would never age, never die. Any injury wouldn't affect me. I couldn't die in battle or from sickness. Also, my blood turned from red to gold."

"Finally! We learn the mystery of the golden blood!" Ash exclaimed.

Aelia nodded, smiling. "It's called ichor. It's very similar to the golden blood of the gods. It's just something that comes with the spell I guess. I never really understood it. Anyway, I remember crying, telling her to please reverse it, but she wouldn't. I knew then that Nico and I would never grow up together. I was stuck at fourteen forever." Aelia paused, lost in her misery. "There was, however, one way that we could die."

"What was it?" Omi asked.

Aelia smirked. "If someone stole our magic using their's, then we could die. That's why Chase's plan didn't work. You can't steal my magic using machines. It has to be done properly. Once our power is taken we become mortal like everyone else. We become vulnerable."

"So what happened then?" Clay inquired.

Aelia turned to him and took a breath. "I told Nico. He was very upset, but he tried to keep it from me. He was getting really worried and he even offered for me to stay with him. I had to stay though because Carce was the only one who knew how to reverse this. Instead we continued our training. Then one day Nico decided to teach me something else besides fighting."

"What was it?" Omi asked eagerly.

"He brought me a book and taught me math and reading and writing. Nico always said that his teachers told him that a good warrior had great strength, but a great warrior also had greatness of mind. So he educated me which was, of course, forbidden because woman were not supposed to be educated," Aelia sighed. "Then about a year later, when I should have turned fifteen, my father came back from a trip to Delphi. He went to see the Pythia to learn what he could do to attain ultimate power. I was out with Nico that day. He had taken me on a tour of the city…"

"_Bye!" Aelia said hugging Nico. "Thanks so much for showing me the city. It was amazing!"_

"_I still can't believe that was your first time," Nico laughed hugging her back. "I'm glad that you had fun." _

"_Me too. So I'll see you tomorrow?" Aelia said._

"_Of course, I'm not going anywhere," Nico smiled. "And tomorrow I am so going to beat you in archery. Your going down girl!"_

_Aelia chuckled, "I'll just split your arrow again."_

"_Not this time," he replied stubbornly._

"_Okay, well see about that," she told him._

_They hugged one more time before going their separate ways. It was a long walk home so Aelia thought about Nico. He was seventeen now, almost a man, but in some ways he was still that little seven year old she had met so long ago. He had changed a lot, gotten taller. His body was well toned with muscles, but his eyes were the same; warm and caring and filled with laughter. She herself had changed, too, in the time before she was cursed. She had gained some inches as well and was also very lean, but where Nico was mostly upper body strength she had the agile build of a runner. _

_Soon Nico will complete his training and become a full fledged knight. He would find himself a suitable wife and settle down, fighting whenever he was needed. Aelia of course had no such plans. Like Artemis and Athena, she planned to be a maiden forever. There would be no romance for her and there was no point in even trying. After all, who would marry a girl stuck at fourteen forever? No, she would remain focused on her goal: to become a female knight and eventually join the Hunters of Artemis. _

_The call of a bird interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and realized that she would soon be home. As she reached the top of the hill that overlooked her house Aelia suddenly felt sick. There was evil in the air. The intensity of it made her want to heave. Apprehensively, she approached her house. She opened her front door little by little. The atmosphere was tense with dark magic. Aelia hoped this wasn't some new spell Carce had created._

_She entered the den, where the family would sometimes gather around the hearth. The hearth was out so the room was dark. Aelia went to light it, but she tripped over something that was on the floor. She bent down to inspect it. It was a person. She flipped over the body and gasped. Carce! Her mother's eyes were wide open with horror. Her skin was ice cold and…she was dead. Aelia quickly backed away. Fear filled her heart._

"_No, no oh gods no," she whispered. "Why?"_

"Find the one touched by goddesses, three," _a deep voice spoke._

Placed under a curse of immortality"

"_Who's there? Who is it?" Aelia called._

" A child born of magic, black

Darkness and light hath attack

A great war shall come to pass

Spells of light and dark cast

Without the power of six, they shall fail

The child's strength alone in the end shall prevail," _the voice stopped._

_Out of the shadows emerged Aelia's father, Plutos. His black eyes blazed with hunger. He radiated power, more than he had before._

"_You," Aelia accused. "You stole her magic. You killed her!"_

"_Yes, her magic runs through my veins making me stronger, but I don't want to be _stronger_ no I want to be all powerful. Thankfully I got my answer in the form of a prophecy. I spent the whole journey thinking it over and I've figured out who the child is," he said menacingly._

"_Who?" Aelia whispered frightfully._

"_You of course," he smiled evilly._

"_Me? How do you know?" she squeaked._

"_All the clues point to you. You have the skills of three immortals, you are immortal, and black magic is the reason you were born," he listed._

"_Well what about the rest of it?" she asked, edging toward the window._

_He shook his head. "Not important. Now be a good daughter and give me your magic."_

_Aelia couldn't speak. Instead she shook her head "no" vigorously._

"_Fine, then I'll take it from you like I did with your mother," he growled._

_He began to gather black magic in his hands. Aelia made a split-second decision and dove through the window. Plutos's magic followed her out the windowpane, shooting through the air and barely missing her. Aelia crashed to the ground, shards of glass surrounded her. A few of them pierced her skin, making her bleed ichor._

"_Get back here!" he bellowed out the broken window._

_Aelia paid no mind to the glass in her skin, she stood and sprinted as fast as she could. She felt her father's magic building up, about to explode. She continued running for all that she was worth until finally she collapsed on the grass far from her house. Tears streamed down her face as she sobbed on the ground. She was terrified._

"_Artemis save me!" she screamed._

_She was kneeling on the ground her head pressed against the earth. She was trying to calm herself, but the tears kept coming. _

"_My dear child, why are you crying?" a woman's voice asked._

_Aelia looked up into warm brown eyes. A woman stood before her dressed in a white sleeveless tunic. Her brown hair was tied up. She was tall and athletic looking with a beautiful silver bow and leather quiver slung over her shoulder. The lady was bare-foot and smelled of the forest. _

_Aelia immediately straightened and wiped her tears._

"_My lady," she said. "What brings you here?"_

"_You asked for my help no?" the maiden replied. "Now why are you crying?"_

"_It's my father. He's killed my mother and taken her magic. He tried to do the same for me. I ran away, but I've got nowhere to go and I know he'll be looking for me," Aelia explained._

_The goddess put her hand on Aelia's shoulder. "Do not despair my little one. I will help you escape, but your life will not be easy. However, I will continue to watch over as will my Aunt Athena. You must overcome your fear of magic if you wish to survive. Practice, learn to wield it, for one day it will be your greatest weapon."_

"_But Lady Artemis…" Aelia began._

"_You forget child, although I am a hunter I, too, am a sorceress," Artemis told her._

_Suddenly a noise echoed from beyond the trees of the nearby forest. It sounded like the roar of a very large monster. Aelia turned, her eyes wide with fear. _Now what?_ she thought._

_Artemis nodded in the direction of the noise. "Your rescuer approaches."_

"_My rescuer?" she asked, confused._

"_He will bring you to safety. I must be going now. We immortals aren't allowed to interfere with you mortals, but Athena talked my father into letting me bend the rules." The goddess began to glow. Aelia looked away, knowing, immortal or not, she would be incinerated if she looked when the maiden revealed her true form. "By the way, don't forget your bow I went through a lot to make sure Nico gave you the right weapon."_

_And with that, she was gone in a flash of light leaving behind the scent of the woods. It took Aelia only a moment to figure out that she had disguised herself as an old woman and given Nico the bow. She couldn't say she wasn't a little bit jealous that her best friend had met her idol before she had._

_Another roar shook her from her thoughts. Above the trees appeared a beast that Aelia had only heard about in stories. It was a dragon. Big with a pearly white body and aquamarine tinted wings. His scaly tail was at least seven feet long and his claws were razor-sharp and deadly looking. _

_He landed in front of her and folded his wings. They stared at one another, sizing each other up. Finally, he put one leg forward and bowed to her. Aelia stared at the beast in shock. It could easily swallow her in one gulp. Instead it was acting like she was the one in charge. _

Mistress,_ a deep voice whispered inside her head. _

_At first Aelia was confused. Where did that voice come from? Then she realized that it had come from the dragon. He was speaking to her through her mind._

Um hi?_ she thought._

Hello,_ he replied._

What's your name?_ she mentally asked._

They call me Aristokles_, he replied._

That means "best glory" right?

Yes,_ he chuckled._

Will you take me away from here? _Aelia asked, hopefully._

I will, climb on,_ he told her._

_Aelia climbed onto his back and held on to his scales._

Here we go,_ he warned._

_With that he kicked off the ground and soared into the air. Exhilaration filled Aelia as they rapidly rose through the air. An unexpected giggle burst from her mouth. Beating his wings, Aristokles carried her away from this forsaken place. Adrenaline pumped through Aelia's veins as the wind whipped through her hair. She had never felt so alive. Aelia was so immersed in this feeling that she missed her dragon's question._

What did you say? I'm sorry,_ she said mentally._

Where do you wish to go mistress?_ he repeated._

_Aelia thought about it for a second then replied, _Nico's.

_The dragon nodded and adjusted his course. In no time Aelia saw a house appear on the horizon. Then she saw a slight problem in her actions. Telling Nico that her dad had cracked and tried to kill her would shock him, but arriving on his doorstep riding dragon would probably give him a heart attack. _

Of course,_ Aristokles answered her thoughts. He flew closer to the ground._

Wait you can understand my thoughts when I'm not talking to you?_ Aelia demanded._

Yes, if you wish I can try not to listen,_ he offered._

No, no that's fine, I guess,_ Aelia assured him. This would take some getting used to._

_That's when Aelia noticed that they were so close to the ground that her dragons claws were dragging along the earth. She was about to comment when Aristokles began glowing a bright, blinding white. Aelia closed her eyes. She only opened them when the sound of his beating wings had changed into what sounded like galloping. Sure enough, Aristokles had changed from a dragon into a beautiful white horse. His tail and mane containing just the barest tint of aquamarine, just like his wings._

You're a horse too?_ she demanded._

No, of course not. I am a dragon, but I can change into a horse if I need to. My family used these transformations for centuries to avoid being hunted by your people,_ he told her._

Oh,_ was all she had to say._

_They had come to a stop in front of Nico's house. He came running out as Aelia dismounted. He gently grabbed her upper arms, applying as little pressure as possible._

"_What happened?" he demanded. _

"_What?" At first she had no idea what he was talking about, but then she noticed that she was still bleeding from her window dive. _

"_Come," he told her leading her toward the back of his house._

"_Wait, my horse," she mumbled._

_Ash turned his head as if noticing Aristokles for the first time. "Of course." He took his reins and led her dragon into his stables. "Now come. You need medical attention." He took her firmly by the hand and led her out of the stables. Aelia turned to look back at Aristokles._

Will you be alright in here?_ she asked him. He whinnied "yes" in reply._

_Nico took her to his room and sat her down on his bed. He left her alone for a little bit to fetch the supplies which left her a few minutes to check out his room. It was mostly dark but for one window that faced the east. A rug was thrown over the wooden floor. Looking at the intricately woven detail Aelia remembered that Nico had told her what a skilled weaver his mother was. As if to reinforce that concept Aelia noticed that the fabric that covered his bed had a picture of Nike, the goddess of victory, woven on it. His weapons hung from the wall._

"_Aelia?" Nico said, interrupting her thoughts. He had reappeared with herbs and ointments, salves and bandages. _

_He didn't need to say anymore. She told him everything. He listened in silence, gentle hands caring for her many wounds. When she got to the part about Plutos trying to kill her, she broke down and Nico hugged her. He didn't try to tell her to pull herself together. She had been hurt and she should be allowed to cry. _

_When she had finished her story and reduced her sobs to sniffles, Nico asked, "So is your horse really a dragon?"_

_Aelia had to laugh at that. _

_After a little bit he added, "I guess this means you have to leave Calydon."_

_She nodded, "He'll be looking for me."_

"_Well in that case…" Nico brought her downstairs and gave her a sack. In it was food and water, provisions for the road. There was also some money. Then he brought her to a small wooden shack outside. It contained all the weapons of a warrior. He went to the shelves and pulled out a two very long and wicked looking knives._

"_What are they?" Aelia asked._

"_Hunting knives, I think you'll put them to good use," he said handing them over._

_She looked at him, eyes shining "Thank you."_

"_Oh I almost forgot!" he reached underneath a blanket and pulled out her bow and quiver. The quiver was filled with arrows. He had been holding it for her since her parents were very strict against her learning how to use weapons. She had forgotten, as well._

_She took it and thanked him again. Slowly, they walked back to the stables. The fact that they might never see each other again had finally sunk in. As soon as the stall door was opened, Aristokles trotted over to Aelia._

Mistress, Lady Artemis forgot to give you my whistle. It's in the saddle bags.

_She reached into the bag and pulled out what looked like a snow white dog whistle. Aelia almost dropped it, taken aback by its temperature. The whistle was as cold as ice._

It's made of Stygian ice. It will never melt and I can hear it no matter where you are_, he explained._

_Aelia nodded her head. She strung the whistle on a chain and slipped it over her head, wearing it like a necklace._

_Noticing Nico's confused look she said, "We can communicate telepathically." Nico nodded in understanding. _

_Aelia took Aristokles' reins and led him into an open area. She let go and backed up pulling Nico back as well. Aristokles looked at her._

I told him. He won't freak out,_ she explained. Aristokles whinnied in understanding. There was a blinding light as he changed. When it had faded, and Aelia could see, he stood before her in dragon-form._

"_Woah!" was all Nico could say. Aelia giggled in spite of herself. It was times like these that he reminded her of that little seven year old she had known. His fascination with anything out of the ordinary remained a part of him, no matter how old he got._

_Aelia tied the bags to her dragon and slung her bow and quiver over her shoulder. The hunting knives, she kept sheathed in the food sack. Then she turned to face Nico. It was time for good-bye._

"_Well, good-bye," she said._

"_Yeah," he responded._

_They stood facing each other for a moment more then Aelia threw her arms around him. He hugged her back as hard as he could, mindful of her cuts._

"_I'm going to miss you so much," she cried._

"_I'll miss you, too. More than anything on this earth."_

"_You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Nico. You're my best friend. No one will ever replace you, I promise."_

"_Don't say that," he scolded her. "You're going to travel and have lots of adventures and meet so many new people. You'll be a female knight. And eventually you'll join the hunters. You can find someone like me. You, however, are one of a kind. I'll never find another person like you."_

"_I wish you could come with me," she said wistfully._

"_So do I, but my place is here." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. "Go now. I wish you good fortune on your journey."_

_Aelia hugged him one more time then mounted Aristokles. Somehow he had managed to remain silent while Aelia and Nico said their farewells._

Let's go,_ she told him._

_Nico took a few steps back, raised his hand, and waved. Aelia nodded and Aristokles kicked off. If anyone had asked about the wetness in her eyes she would've blamed it on the wind._

What's our destination mistress?

I was thinking Olympia,_ Aelia replied._

"What happened to Aristokles?" Omi asked.

"When the world began to modernize, horses were no longer used as transportation. I could no longer keep him without people asking questions so I set him free," she replied.

"What about Nico? Did you ever see him again?" Kimiko inquired.

Aelia got that faraway look in her eyes, like her mind was somewhere else. "Yes, once…" She did not elaborate so Kimiko let the question drop.

So that was her story. The mystery of the dragon of magic was solved. They all stared at her. Ash thought that she had gone through way to much. He wondered how she had held it together through all these years.

"So that's that. Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to go shower." Aelia walked out of the room.

"I'm with her," Kimiko said standing. Then she, too, left.

The boys looked at each other then scrambled up and followed Kim out the door. It had been a long day and all everyone wanted to do was rest up.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Chase Young waited patiently on the edge of a cliff. The wind howled and the ocean below churned violently. There was a storm approaching, but Chase paid no mind to the weather. Suddenly he turned around. Out of the shadows stepped a big man. He was very muscular and had a dark aura surrounding him. Cruel, black eyes were set in a perfectly sculpted face. His brown hair was buzzed short. He wore a white long-sleeve oxford shirt, jeans, and black shoes.

Chase nodded to the man. "You asked to see me?"

"Recently you kidnapped a girl who possessed great magical power. You tried to take her magic and she escaped. She is currently staying with the Xiaolin monks. I know of this because-" he raised his voice so Chase Young wouldn't cut him off. Chase closed his mouth "-I have been looking for that girl my entire life."

"Who are you?" Chase demanded.

"My name is Plutos and I have a proposition for you…"

* * *

**Duh duh duhhhhh!!!! Plutos is back with a revengence!!! I sense trouble in the future. Poor Aelia i cant give her a break can i? Shes been through so much and thats just her first 15 years of life. She had to leave everything just because of her stupid sadistic father. Oh well, maybe ill be nicer to her... or maybe not. So yea i hope you guys liked it. It was so long. 10 pages to be exact but there was so much to write and once i started i couldn't stop. So your reviews are greatly appreciated. Please tell me your thoughts. You guys reviewed so quickly and i was so happy! SO yeah ill see you guys next time i guess. BYE!**


	8. Social Class

****

Hey guys i am soooo sorry. You guys gave me my reviews like days ago and i hadn't even started the chapter. But i've got a valid excuse. The nicest teacher i have suddenly decided to turn evil and she gave us this huge spanish project AND a current event so i pretty much spent my Columbus Day and every night until Friday working on that. I actually skipped practice to finish it... coach was not happy. So anyway i spent this whole night writting and watching the Yankee's game of course. It's tied score so yeah thats the only reason im allowed to stay up this late. I've completely made this chapter RaiKim. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!

* * *

Chapter 7:  
Social Class

A few days later the monks were back to their regular training schedule. However, Aelia went through it in a daze. For the first time in a long time she hadn't had nightmares. In a way she was happy about being able to sleep soundly at night, but it was strange. Over the years she had grown used them and now she had slept soundly for a few days in a row.

"Aelia heads up!" Ash yelled.

She ducked just in time to avoid getting hit in the head by a swinging piece of wood. She back flipped out of harm's way as Kimiko somersaulted over a pond of crocodiles. The girls landed in front of Master Fung panting heavily. They had completed their obstacle course.

"Very good ladies. I believe that you have broken Clay and Omi's record," he praised.

The girls glowed with pleasure while Omi looked like he was about to cry.

"Cheer up Charlie!" Clay said patting Omi on the shoulder.

"Who is this Charlie?" Omi asked miserably.

"What he's trying to say," Raimundo said, cutting off Clay, "is that sometimes it's okay to lose."

"Not to a bunch of girls," he mumbled.

Aelia raised an eyebrow, but Kimiko flared up. "What did you say?" she screamed.

Raimundo grabbed her when she lunged at Omi. She fought him, but Rai kept a firm grip on his fiery girlfriend.

"Um am I interrupting something?" a voice asked.

They turned around and saw Dojo on the ground holding the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu.

"We've got another Wu that's just been activated," he told them.

Five minutes later they were on the move. They had all changed out of their training robes except for Omi. Clay and Raimundo wore their usual clothes. Ash was sporting a pair of denim shorts and his favorite soccer jersey. Aelia wore her black cotton pants, pale pink camisole, and sandals. She had re-braided her hair. Kimiko went all out on her outfit. She wore a black sweater with hot pink swirls and designs and skinny jeans. She had layered her black hair and dyed the bottom layer hot pink. Black flip-flops completed her look. Aelia was amazed at how fast she put together her outfit.

Clay was trying to explain the life of a farmer to Omi, while Kimiko and Raimundo exchanged quiet words. Every now and then Rai would kiss her head or her forehead or her nose. Ashton had crawled over to Aelia. At first she was surprised, but she recovered quickly.

"So," he began.

"So?"

"Was Hercules real?"

Aelia had to laugh at that. His expression was so innocent, so hopeful. "Of course he was real. He was a good friend of mine actually. He taught me how to use a club."

"Really?" was his eager answer. They spent the rest of the ride talking about the heroes from Greek mythology. Ash was impressed that Aelia had met almost all of them.

Kimiko watched them from inside of Raimundo's embrace.

"They're so cute together," she remarked.

"Hmm?" Rai asked.

"Ash and Aelia. They would make a cute couple."

"Yeah you're right."

"Has Ash said anything about her?" Kimiko wondered.

"No he keeps his thoughts to himself," Rai replied.

"Oh. Hey!" Kimiko said suddenly.

"What is it?" Omi asked.

"We're in Tokyo."

Aelia immediately looked around. So this was Japan. This was the city that she had heard so much about. She whipped her head around so fast trying to look at everything all at once that her neck hurt, but she didn't care. She hadn't seen a city this big ever. The bright lights and foreign writing amazed her. Even Ash was stunned. The others looked unimpressed, though, so she assumed that they had been here before.

"What's the Wu?" Raimundo asked.

"It's called the Haroki Bracelet. When activated it transforms into a shield that cannot be penetrated by anything," Omi read.

"Alright!" Kim said jumping off of Dojo. "Let's find it."

They walked the streets of Tokyo looking for the mystical object. Dojo led them to an older part of town. The buildings here were much less grand. They were smaller and more run-down. The alleys in between were covered in shadows. Kimiko shivered, she never liked this part of town. Rai noticed this and put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"Where is it?" Clay asked.

"Muwahahahaha bow down before me civilians for I, Jack Spicer evil boy genius, now rules you with the Haroki Bracelet!"

They all looked up. Sure enough, Jack held the Shen Gong Wu in his hand.

"Stop him!" Omi cried.

The gang sprang into action. Clay body slammed Jack, knocking the bracelet from his hand. It landed in the middle of the street. Omi dove for it the same time Jack did. They both grabbed it and it began to glow.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Omi said.

"Hey I wanted to challenge you," he whined. "Fine name your game!"

"The Showdown will be a race. The first to the top of the building wins. I wager my Mantis Flip Coin against your Lotus Twister."

"I accept," Jack smirked.

The scenery changed. The small shabby buildings transformed into skyscrapers. There were window ledges to help the competitors climb. Aelia watched in awe; it was, after all, her first Showdown. The monks appeared on the roof of another building dressed in their Wudai robes. Omi and Jack stood on the ground, far below them.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" They shouted.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi yelled. He began to jump from ledge to ledge.

"Lotus Twister!" Jack stretched himself, grabbing onto the window ledges and pulling his body upward.

The monks cheered on Omi. He was way in the lead. There was no way they could lose this one, Omi was almost to the top. Suddenly, Omi's handhold broke and he was left dangling. Jack took this opportunity to make up for lost time.

"Come on Omi! You can do it!" Kimiko encouraged from the sidelines. They were both only a few stories from the roof now.

He found his grip and continued to climb. The monks kept cheering.

"Not so fast," Jack smirked. He pressed a button on his watch. Suddenly a laser shot at Omi's hands. He let go with a cry of alarm and fell. Jack pulled himself up to the top of the building, winning the showdown. They scenery returned to normal. Omi pounded the ground with his fist.

"Better luck next time Xiaolin losers," Jack cackled, flying away.

Kimiko put her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Omi. Everyone has to lose sometime."

"But I am the greatest warrior ever! And the greatest warrior never loses, especially not to Jack Spicer," he complained.

"Even the greatest warriors have their flaws," Clay said wisely.

Omi nodded his head at this. He seemed to have accepted his loss.

"Hey I've got a great idea," Kimiko announced. "Let's go visit my dad. I'm sure he'd love to see you guys again and meet Ash and Aelia of course."

Rai visibly paled. "Vi…vi…visit your dad?" he stammered.

"Oh don't worry Rai, he likes you," she comforted him. Raimundo nodded, but he still looked nervous.

Dojo gave them a ride to the Tohomiko Electronics skyscraper. They all waited patiently outside Mr. Tohomiko's office. Finally he called them in. Kimiko's dad rose from his desk to greet them. He hugged his daughter fiercely, then turned to her friends.

"Welcome back Xiaolin monks. It is very nice to see you again, but there are two more than last time," he said.

Raimundo stepped forward and introduced Ashton and Aelia. Toshiro welcomed them warmly, happy to meet Kimiko's two newest friends. He was also very please that she was no longer the only girl at the temple. Finally, Kimiko decided to make her big announcement.

"Papa," Kimiko said.

"Yes Kimi-chan?"

She put her arm around Rai's. "I just wanted to let you know that Rai and I, we're together."

The change in the atmosphere was instantaneous. The smile melted off Mr. Tohomiko's face. All the warmth had evaporated.

"Kimiko," he said slowly. "May I speak with you? Alone?"

"Umm sure," she replied uncertainly.

The gang left her reluctantly, they could tell something was going to happen. Once outside Raimundo sat against the wall and put his head in his hands. Everyone else gathered around the door, their ears pressed against it.

"What are you guys doing?" Rai inquired.

"Trying to figure out what's going on," Ash replied. Rai got up and joined them.

At first there were just murmurs, but it quickly turned into shouting.

"I can't tell what their saying. Does anyone speak Japanese?" Clay asked. He looked expectantly at Aelia.

"Don't look at me," she told him. "I only speak Greek, Italian, and Latin."

"And you never found the time to learn Japanese?" he demanded.

"No I never thought I would need it."

They all turned their attention back to the arguing. Kimiko's father bellowed at her, while she shouted right back, her voice hysterical. Suddenly, they heard footsteps heading towards the door. They all jumped away just in time. They swung open with such ferocity, that it scared them all. Kimiko ran out and out of sight, crying.

"Kim? Kim!" Rai shouted after her. The gang left the building, trying to follow her, but once they were on the streets they had no idea where she had gone.

"Split up," Rai decided. "Clay and Omi, take the west side of the city, Aelia and Ash, the east. I've got the north, Dojo search the south. Meet back here in an hour. If she's still missing…" Rai choked up for a second. You could see how worried he was about her. "If she's still missing, we'll have to figure something else out."

They split up, going off to find her. The minutes ticked by and with each passing moment Raimundo was getting more and more worried. He had been searching for half an hour now and there was still no sign of his Japanese beauty. He sat down on a bench, trying to recall everything that Kimiko had ever told him about Tokyo. He was trying to focus on the little details; places she'd said she liked to go, anything that would give him a hint as to where she might be now.

But then there was something… she had told him about a park… she used to go there because it had been her mother's favorite place. And something about a fountain… a fountain of angels. That's it! Angel Park. Raimundo sprang up from the bench and ran to the nearest map. He didn't try to figure out the symbols, he was looking for the green that signified a park. There it was. He sprinted, praying that she was there.

He ran past the entrance and ignored the gardens and the trees. Rai was looking for the heart of the park. Then up ahead he saw the fountain. Three angels with their wings spread wide. They held their arms open to the heavens, their stone eyes radiated warmth and comfort. Water poured out of their open hands. And sitting at the base of the fountain was a figure, hunched over and crying. Raimundo let out a sigh of relief. All his tension evaporated.

"Excuse me miss," Raimundo interrupted her, "but it's a pity to see a beauty, such as yourself, shed tears."

She looked up. "Rai," was all she said before throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh, Kimi what happened?" he asked smoothing her hair. He sat down on the fountain with her in his lap and tilted her face up to his. Her eyes were red and puffy, her face was wet with tears, but she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He kissed her softly, but pulled away when she tried to deepen the kiss.

"Rai please," she begged.

"Tell me what happened first," he commanded softly.

She sighed and looked away from him. "There isn't much to tell. Papa isn't happy about us. He says I shouldn't waste my time on someone like you. He told me that I can't date you because you're from a third world country and we're in different social classes. I told him that I didn't care and that I loved you. He was _not_ happy with that. He kept yelling at me."

"Oh Kimi I'm so sorry," he said, hugging her close.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I just had to get out of there," Kimiko apologized.

"As long as you're sorry. Do you know you scared me half to death?" he questioned her.

"I know and I'm so sorry," she apologized again.

"That's okay I forgive you," he told her. They were silent for a moment, content in each other's arms. Raimundo slowly rocked her back and forth. He couldn't believe that Mr. Tohomiko was upset by their relationship because Rai wasn't some super rich hot shot.

"Rai?" Kimiko said breaking the silence.

"Yes mi bella chica?"

"Bella chica?" Kimiko asked.

"Beautiful girl," he explained.

Kim blushed, but continued her thought. "I don't care if we're from different social classes. I love you more than anything in the world. You're the sweetest boy I know and I promise I'll love you forever."

"I like that promise," Rai said as they sealed it with a passionate kiss.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Where is he?" Ash asked impatiently.

"Rai's usually late," Clay told him.

"Perhaps he has found Kimiko?" Omi asked hopefully. Nobody answered back.

"Hey look over there," Aelia pointed.

Walking towards them, hand-in-hand, was Rai and Kim. They looked so happy together. Kimiko refused to talk about the incident and insisted that they return to the temple. She didn't want to say good-bye to her father and nobody argued with her. Behind her back Raimundo promised he'd fill them in later. Right now Kimiko was safe and she said that she would always love him and that was all he needed.

* * *

**So what'd ya guys think? I told you id make it Raikim. This was a filler chapter but i hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry bout the Angel Park thing. I doubt it exists but like i said im watching the Yankees game and theyre playing the Angels so i figured what the heck? So yeah. I dont really have much to say it's like 1 am so i dont feel like talking. Im going to Florida this weekend for softball wish me luck! Ill see if i can update before i leave. So yeah please review I like to know use guys's thoughts. Adios for now! **


	9. Raise Your Voice

**Hey guys. I'm so sorry this chapter is so late. I've been very busy. Like i said last chapter i spent the weekend in sunny Florida. Imagine i went swimming in the pool/ ocean in October! I had the time of my life even though our whole team got sick X ) I actually did pretty good but it sux cause since im a freshman i had 2 wear this neon green wristband that basically said WARNING! FRESHMAN! DO NOT CONTACT OR YOU WILL BE SUED! So yeah no college coaches could do anything w/ me but our captain commited. Im so happy for her. It was great cause our team went swimming in the ocean but we had already been checked out and we all had 9pm flights and we were going 2 school the next day so we had to use the beach showers to get the salt water out of our hair. And that actually works. So yeah i wrote this chapter in two days but i think it's really good. Oh and dont freak about the foreign words ive got translations at the end.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything so please don't sue me! **

* * *

Chapter 8:  
Raise Your Voice

Mr. Toshiro's rant had the opposite effect on Rai and Kim's relationship. Now they were closer than ever especially after the fight that they had had the next day. It had been quite a brawl and it could be heard from all over the temple. The monks were very happy when it had ended.

"_Kimi maybe your dad's right. I mean I can't support you. I don't have any money and I want you to have the best possible life and I just don't think that I can give you that," he reasoned, but Kimiko was beyond reason._

"_I don't care what my father says. I love you and that's THAT!" she yelled back._

"_Kimiko face it, I'm not good enough for you. You deserve way better. This was nice while it lasted, but I don't want you to start anything with your father over me. You two are so close and I don't want to be the one to come between you two."_

"_Rai, I know exactly who he wants me to end up with. He wants me to marry someone rich and emotionless. Those people have no personalities trust me. Remember when I went to visit him? I never told you this, but I spent the whole day meeting my "future prospective husbands" and I hated them all. You're the one I want. And don't worry, I'll start as much as necessary and no more. I promise."_

_Raimundo still looked unconvinced. "Are you sure?"_

"_Absolutely," was her firm answer. _

After that, it was very hard to separate them. Their training continued and soon Rai and Kim were unstoppable. Their chemistry was unbelievable and unbeatable. Master Fung was very pleased with this.

Today the monks were resting. Master Fung had given them the day off. Aelia was telling Omi about the women of her time. She was trying to drill it through his head that they were just as good as the men. He seemed fascinated by the story of her friend, Atalanta, who could outrun, outwrestle, and outshoot all the men of her time. Ash was practicing soccer while Clay was practicing with the Lasso Boa Boa. Raimundo and Kimiko were sitting underneath the cherry blossom tree talking quietly. Ash stopped kicking the soccer ball.

"Weird, there hasn't been an activated Shen Gong Wu in three days."

"Kids! We've got a live one!" Dojo called.

Aelia glared at him. "You had to say something didn't you?"

He shrugged in response.

They all climbed on and were off.

"Where're we heading Dojo?" Kimiko asked.

"To Venice, Italy."

Kimiko clapped happily. "Oh I love Venice. It's such a romantic city."

Aelia gave her an odd look. "I thought that was Paris."

Kimiko shrugged. "Most would say so, but that's a matter of perspective."

They arrived in Venice and immediately set off looking for the Wu. They tried to ignore the sights and the smells, but even Omi was distracted by the beauty of the city. Stone dragons, winged lions, and horses sat upon the tops of most buildings, guarding the city from intruders. The smells from the bakeries enticed them. The beautiful architecture and the way the dying sun reflected off the water took their breath away. In no time they were lost in the maze of alleys, but Dojo kept them on track. Eventually the alleys opened up into a plaza. Aelia froze, her eyes wide with wonder.

"The Piazza San Marco," she breathed, captivated.

A stage had been set up in front of the Basilica San Marco with lights and speakers. A large crowd had gathered in the square talking and laughing and dancing to music. The monks were smack dead in the middle of a festival.

"Where's the Wu?" Clay asked.

"This way," Dojo said leading them backstage. "Right there," he said pointing to an object in a glass case.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked.

"It's a lyre," Aelia said recognizing it instantly. "I used to play one. It's a musical instrument."

"It kinda looks like a harp, but in miniature form," Ash commented, tilting his head.

"That's basically what it is," Aelia confirmed.

"What's its name?" Omi asked.

"The Lyre of Orpheus," Dojo read out of the scroll.

Omi reached out to grab it when suddenly a person stepped in front of it and began yelling at him in Italian. This man must've been in his early twenties. He had dark wavy hair, dark eyes, and very tan skin. He was tall and strong and, right now, very angry. Omi was looking at him dumbfounded, unable to understand anything this guy was saying.

"_Scusi. Scusi!_" Aelia interrupted.

He turned to her.

"Do you speak English?" Rai asked hopefully.

"_Si si_, yes," he replied.

"Umm yeah great," Ash began. "Listen we kinda need that so is there a problem?"

"I already told the other boy you can't have it. That's the prize for our karaoke competition."

"Karaoke competition?" Clay muttered.

"Wait what other boy?" Kimiko asked.

"He was medium height. Red hair, goggles, Goth." He explained.

"Jack," Rai said. "What happened to him?"

"Oh you know him? He tried to steal it so I called security. They took care of him. He couldn't leave fast enough." The man smiled.

"So where do you sign up for this competition?" Kimiko asked.

The man eyed her, smirking. "It starts now and we are no longer excepting any more contestants. But perhaps we can make an exception," he winked.

Raimundo looked infuriated. Kimiko giggled flirtatiously, silently cursing herself for wearing her miniskirt and deep V-cut shirt.

"An exception would be wonderful," she said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

Ash smacked his forehead while Clay tightly held onto Rai's shoulder.

"She knows what she's doing," he whispered into Rai's ear. "It's only to get the Wu."

But Raimundo was still seething with anger that only increased when the man took Kimiko's hand and kissed it softly.

"So it shall be done _cara,_" he said. "How many acts do you want to enter?"

"Um one?" Kimiko said.

"Two," Rai put in.

Kimiko turned to him. "You're going to sing?"

"Yeah, Ash'll sing with me."

"Say what?" said Ash.

"You can sing with me," Raimundo told Ash.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm not going up there alone."

They stared each other down for a bit.

"Fine," Ash growled.

"_Benissimo!_ I'll add you guys in. _Cara_ you'll go first, boys you'll be last," he promised.

"What's your name?" Kimiko said.

"Franco," he replied.

"Well then _grazie _Franco," Aelia thanked him.

The monks left Kimiko backstage with Franco. Raimundo kept looking back at her even when Kimiko gave him thumbs up. They all stood right in front of the steps that led up to center stage and waited. Eventually the lights dimmed until the only lights that lit the plaza were the torches. Everyone focused on the stage where Franco had appeared.

"_Buonanotte!" _He began talking in Italian into the microphone.

"He's saying, 'Welcome to St. Mark's Music Festival. Now it's time for the karaoke competition. Please welcome the beautiful Kimiko!" Aelia hissed to her friends.

Rai looked seriously pissed off that Franco was still hitting on Kimiko. It was times like this that he hated how mature she looked for her age. But all his thoughts went out of his head when she stepped on the stage. Somehow she had managed to make herself more beautiful in the ten minutes she'd been away from him. When they had arrived she had been wearing a black miniskirt and a blue short sleeved V-neck shirt. Her hair had been left down. But now she wore light blue eye shadow and black eyeliner which accented her sapphire eyes marvelously. She put her hair up into a high side ponytail, poofed it, and streaked it with light blue. All eyes were on his Japanese beauty as she stepped up to the microphone and opened her mouth to sing all the while keeping her eyes glued to Rai's.

_(Love Story -Taylor Swift)_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes _

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Rai smiled. He understood now that she was singing her feelings to him.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for little while_

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said _

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you was fading _

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring _

_And said, marry me Juliet _

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

The crowd erupted in cheers. Kimiko smiled happily and bowed. She ran off the stage into Raimundo's arms. He hugged her fiercely.

"I will marry you someday," he promised. "I swear it on my life."

He kissed her swiftly then pulled her head into his chest. Clay clapped her on the shoulder. She looked up.

"Lil' lady that was amazing'. Where'd you learn to sing like that?" Clay wondered.

"I agree you have the voice of angel," Ash chimed in.

"Great job Kimiko!" Omi added.

"_Bravo!_" Aelia winked.

Kimiko laughed. She had never felt so loved in her entire life. It was a wonderful feeling that filled her up. She buried her head into Raimundo's shoulder and closed her eyes. Kimiko knew that Rai had understood the message in the lyrics. There was a reason she had picked a song about a father not wanting his daughter to love a boy and them falling in love anyway. The group listened to a few more acts before Raimundo and Ash slipped back stage to get ready for their turn.

"I wonder what they're going to sing?" Aelia questioned.

"Something alternative rock," Kimiko said. "That's their favorite type of music."

Aelia nodded and turned her attention to the stage where a song had just finished. Franco stepped back onto the stage. He congratulated the previous singer and waited as he left the stage.

" 'Ladies and gentlemen,'" Aelia translated for the monks. " 'Please give a warm welcome to Raimundo and Ash."

Their boys stepped onto the stage smiling and looking completely at ease. The ladies went wild, but what girl could resist two incredibly hot soccer players? Finally the crowd calmed down enough to let them sing. They both took the microphones. Rai winked at Kim, who smiled back encouragingly.

_Italics- both_

Normal- Ash

_**Bold- Rai**_

_(Stay Young- We the Kings)_

Let's burn our dreams into the skyline

Tattoo our sweat and tears, forever you and I

_Hold your breath till we cause the sun down_

_This is the moment time is racing, slow it down_

'_Cause you, a feeling I can't deny_

_We are only here for one more night_

_Scream it like you mean it_

_One more time_

_We'll tear down the building_

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Sing along oh oh oh oh oh

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Stay young

**Let's light the kerosene tonight**

Rai stared intently at Kim. She got the message. Kimiko threw her hands in the air as he sang and flames shot out of the torches causing excitement and amazement amongst the audience.

**Spark up like fireworks**

**Exploding in the sky**

_Kick down the new year and the future_

_We can't get closer here, the walls are falling down_

'_Cause you, a feeling I can't deny_

_We are only here for one more night_

_Scream it like you mean it_

_One more time_

_We'll tear down the building_

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Sing along oh oh oh oh oh

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Stay young

_We'll be holding onto this so tight_

_Scream it like you mean it_

_One more time_

_We'll tear down the building_

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Sing along oh oh oh oh oh

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Stay young

_Till my breath_

_I'm alive_

_When we're side by side_

_Now _Raimundo pointed at Kimiko and, much to Aelia's surprise, Ash pointed at her.

_This is dedicated to you_

The boys began to head bang to the guitar solo and the monks had to laugh at that, but Aelia was thinking hard. It was so obvious. The lyrics themselves said it. Ash was dedicating the song to her and telling her to not forget that she was technically only fourteen. He was telling her to stay young. She smirked. He thought he could make her give up her dream. And by telling her he liked her through a song. Well, if that was the case she had something to tell him. She left the group and headed backstage to find Franco.

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Sing along oh oh oh oh oh

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Sing along

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Sing along oh oh oh oh oh

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

_We are only here for one more night_

_Scream it like you mean it_

_One more time_

_We'll tear down the building_

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Sing along oh oh oh oh oh

_**(C'mon, c'mon)**_

Stay young

_We'll be holding onto this so tight_

_Scream it like you mean it_

_One more time_

_We'll tear down the building_

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

Sing along oh oh oh oh oh

**(C'mon, c'mon)**

_Stay young!_

The song ended and the crowd roared. Ash and Rai walked off the stage. Omi and Clay congratulated them.

"Great job Rai," Kimiko said, kissing him on the check.

"Aw thanks Kimi," he replied.

"Hey where'd Aelia go?" Ash asked looking around.

"Huh?" Kim said. "I dunno. She was standing right next to me not two minutes ago."

"That's weird. Maybe she just wandered off. She'll be back soon," Clay reasoned.

"Okay," Ash said uneasily. Secretly, he had been hoping that she would be the first to congratulate him, maybe even give him a hug. Only Raimundo knew that he had feelings for the dragon of magic. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful and strong and independent…

Franco reappeared on the stage. He began talking, but the weird thing was, it sounding like he was announcing another act which was strange because Rai and Ash were supposed to be last.

Aelia peered out into the crowd from behind the backstage curtain and sighed. She couldn't believe that she had talked herself into doing this. She hated attention and she was about to get a lot of it. Aelia listened to Franco announcing her, saying that there was a last minute act. She felt bad about using her magic to make Franco add her to the competition, but she had a message for Ash. It was a message that she had to get across. She took a deep breathe and stepped onto the stage when she heard her name called. Aelia looked at the shock on her friends faces. She smiled reassuringly and gripped the mic. She hoped that she looked confident because she sure as hell didn't feel it.

_(Don't Waste Your Time- Kelly Clarkson)_

_It's over, it's over, it's over_

_It seems you can't hear me_

_When I open my mouth you never listen_

_You say stay, but what does that mean_

_Do you think I honestly want to be reminded forever_

_Don't waste your time trying to fix_

_What I want to erase_

_What I need to forget_

_Don't waste your time on me my friend_

_Friend, what does that even mean_

_I don't want your hand_

_You'll only pull me down_

_So save your breath_

_Don't waste your song_

_On me, on me_

_Don't waste your time _She knew the lyrics were harsh, but she couldn't fall in love.

_It's not easy not answering_

_Every time I want to talk to you_

_But I can't _

_If you only knew the hell I put myself through_

_Replaying memories in my head of you and I _

_Every night _

_Don't waste your time trying to fix_

_What I want to erase_

_What I need to forget_

_Don't waste your time on me my friend_

_Friend, what does that even mean_

_I don't want your hand_

_You'll only pull me down_

_So save your breath_

_Don't waste your song_

_On me, on me_

_Don't waste your time _

_You're callin'_

_You're talkin'_

_You're tryin'_

_Tryin' to get in_

_But it's over, it's over, it's over_

_Friend_

_Don't waste your time trying to fix it_

_So save your breath, don't waste your song_

_On me, on me_

_Don't waste your time_

_You held me_

_You felt me_

_You left me_

_But it's over, it's over, it's over_

_You touched me_

_You had me_

_But it's over, it's over, it's over my friend_

_Don't waste my time_

Aelia watched as Ash's hopes crumbled to dust. His eyes lost their spark. She felt so bad, but she couldn't fall in love. And she had to put a stop to his fantasies before they affected her. But the real reason she had to end it was because, secretly, she was already starting to love him.

She walked off the stage as the audience cheered. The next events were a blur. Her friends hugged her and praised her, but Ash held back. He said nothing. Kimiko was announced as the winner. She walked onto the stage while everyone applauded and received the Shen Gon Wu. Then the festival started, but Aelia walked away. She ducked into the nearest alley. Aelia leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, but Ash's cheerless, dead eyes remained embedded in her mind.

Suddenly, she felt a dark presence. A swell of anger swarmed around her and the next thing she knew a hand had enclosed around her neck. She grabbed it; trying to pull it off her.

"I hope you didn't think I forgot about you my daughter," a man's voice growled.

"Plutos?" she asked weakly, struggling to breathe.

"My dear Aelia," he snarled, "I have been looking for you for a long time."

"What do you want with me?"

"The same thing I wanted when I killed your mother. Power."

"Leave me alone!" she begged. "Please. Why are you here?"

Plutos laughed menacingly. "I just wanted to make sure that you hadn't forgotten about me."

Swiftly, he grabbed her forearm. Aelia cried out in pain as he burned her. When he removed his hand a symbol had been burned onto her forearm. It was the mark of someone that was going to be put to death. Aelia stared in horror at the mark. It looked like a script V with a slash going diagonally starting at the top left of the letter.

"Just a little reminder of your fate," he threatened.

"Aelia?"

Aelia's head whipped toward to entrance of the alley. Ash stood there in shock, unable to understand what was happening. Aelia was so happy to see him, despite what had just happened.

"Ash help me!" She cried out.

But instantly Plutos disappeared. Aelia collapsed to the ground, trembling and gasping for air. It had been awhile since she had felt pure fear. Ash rushed over to her. He pulled her into his lap and put his arms around her like he'd seen Rai do a million times to Kim. He gently rocked her back and forth.

"He's back," she sobbed.

"Shhh," he told her.

"He's back," she repeated over and over again.

The rest of the monks ran over. The sight of their strong, brave teammate shaking and sobbing shocked them.

"What happened?" Raimundo demanded.

"It's Plutos," Ash explained. "He's back."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Plutos has made contact with his daughter and Aelia's taking it pretty badly. So yeah it was a long chapter but only because of the lyrics and i didnt feel like making it 3 different chapters cause that wouldve been stupid. So yeah i think Love Story was perfect for Kimiko. And i dunno i think Stay Young just fit with the boys. Now Aelia was tougher cause most songs are about love/ breakups/ getting back together so it took a while to find a song that basically said im not interested. But im happy with Don't Waste Your Time. Btw i do not own those songs they belong to Taylor Swift, We the KIngs, and Kelly CLarkson all my favorite artists ; ). So ill see how fast i can update. Oh and here's those translations:  
**_Scusi- Excuse me  
Si- Yes  
Cara- My dear  
Benissimo- Excellent  
Grazie- Thank you  
Buonanotte- Good Evening  
Bravo- Good job  
_**There you go. Review Please!**


	10. Midnight Moments

**Greetings earthlings! I apologize this took so long but i didnt no wat 2 write. Thankfully Luiz4200 came up with a brilliant idea that inspired me to write this chapter. So yeah. I guess ill dedicate this chapter to them THANK YOU LUIZ YOU ROCK! So here guys go i hope you enjoy it. I needed a filler otherwise it would've been like Shen Gon Wu every chapter and it was annoying me.  
Disclaimer: It's not mine! Why must i write these stupid things? They hurt my feelings...**

* * *

Chapter 9:  
Midnight Moments

_Kimiko walked down a long dimly lit corridor with her father. Toshiro was smartly dressed in a suit. Kimiko was looking splendid in a blood red ball gown. Her blue eyes were slightly confused._

"_Why do I have to go to this party again papa?" she asked._

"_All of my business partners are here and, as my heiress, you must represent my company," he explained._

_Kimiko nodded her head. She desperately missed Rai and the boys and wished they were here now. She had gone home to celebrate her fourteenth birthday with her dad, but she longed to be with her friends. Kimiko took a deep breath and stepped into the ballroom. She blinked at the bright lights. The room__was filled__with people her father's age and, to her surprise, young men her age and two or three years old. Kim looked around nervously. She was getting a bad feeling about this party. _

"_Kimiko this is Haroki Aomori. He owns Game Market. He's one of my biggest buyers," Toshiro explained._

"_Please to meet you, sir," Kimiko curtsied._

"_The pleasure is all mine and this is my son Akio," Mr. Aomori introduced. Akio was tall and muscular. He had wavy black hair and gorgeous green eyes. _

"_Hi," Kimiko said cheerfully._

"_Hello," he replied stiffly. Kimiko raised her eyebrows. This was going to be awkward._

_Kimiko was leaning against the balcony letting the wind blow all around her. She had just escaped the "party." So much for having fun on her birthday. She felt like she was the only one with a personality in there. Seriously, all the sons looked like they had been brainwashed by their fathers. She was having an awful time and just wanted to go to bed. Her heels were starting to hurt her feet and the dress weighed her down. Once again she wished she was back at the temple with Raimundo, Clay, and Omi. _

_She had figured out why her presence was required here tonight. This wasn't an ordinary party, it was a gathering of her suitors. Kimiko couldn't believe this. She had just turned fourteen and her father was already thinking about her marrying for the good of his business. What was this the 1800s?_

_Kimiko sighed angrily. Suddenly, she felt as though she wasn't alone. She wiped around and found herself face to face with a young American man. He was sixteen at least with ruffled reddish brown hair. His black eyes were friendly enough and his smile dazzled her._

"_I'm sorry. Did I startle you?" He didn't sound sorry at all._

"_No, I didn't think anyone knew about this balcony. It's pretty well hidden." She was referring, of course, to the fact that the doors were cleverly hidden behind several large plants. No one knew about it but her. Kimiko knew that the only way he would've been able to find it was if he followed her out here. And that unnerved her._

"_I tend to notice the little things. I saw the door and it made me curious. I didn't expect to find a beautiful maiden behind it," he sweet talked her._

_Kimiko looked away as she blushed. This guy was a total flirt. _

"_Thank you, but I think I'll be going in now," she excused herself._

_He stepped in front of the doorway. "Please don't go yet. Can't we at least talk?"_

_Kimiko backed up until her back was pressed against the railing. "Ok what's your name?"_

"_Dane Walker."_

"_Walker as in Walker Electronics? The largest game company in America?" Kimiko asked, astonished. _

"_Yeah. Dad started it years ago. He wants me to run it some day," he explained._

"_Wow that's amazing."_

"_Yeah, but not as impressive as you. You're the sole heiress to the Tohomiko Electronics company. You're company's larger than ours, but don't tell my dad I said that," he praised._

"_Thank you. I'm glad you think highly of my father."_

"_I think of you just as highly. You are a beautiful woman," he told her._

_Kimiko shifted uncomfortably. She didn't like where this conversation was going. _

"_Well thank you for the compliment, but I think I'd better go inside. I'm chilled," she excused herself again._

_Once again he stopped her. "Do you want my coat?"_

"_No thank you I'd rather just go in." _

_She pushed past him and almost made it to the door. But she was yanked backwards. She glared at the spot where he had grabbed her arm. _

"_Let go," she threatened. _

_He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her._

"_I don't think so," he growled. She was stuck. "You do realize that a marriage between the two of us would greatly benefit the two companies."_

"_Too bad. I'm not going to marry anyone that lays their hands on me without my permission," she shot back. _

_The next thing she knew she was shoved against a wall. His arms were on either side of her, trapping her. His body was pressed up against hers. Kimiko had never felt so terrified in her entire life. _Rai help me_, she wanted to scream. Unfortunately, she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her all the way in China. She knew she had to get out of this herself, which would be hard wearing this ridiculous dress._

"_Too bad you don't have a choice," he told her._

"_That's what you think," she snarled._

_She kneed him between the legs as hard as she could. He went down like the Titanic. She turned and fled for the door, but her legs got caught in her dress and she tripped. Kimiko stared up in horror at a seriously pissed off Dane. He was leaning over her with a twisted smile on his face._

Kimiko sat up in bed, drenched in sweat. As storm raged outside. Lightning flashed while thunder boomed. She looked around at her cubicle. It was only a nightmare. Well, actually it was a memory, a very bad memory that she had tried to forget about. She didn't want to tell Rai about the suitors, but she absolutely refused to let him know about Dane. She had escaped by a sheer stroke of luck. Keiko had walked in on them and raised the alarm. Apparently she had been looking for Kim and guessed that she had retreated to the secret balcony.

Kimiko burst into tears, crying softly. She had repressed that memory well, but the phone call that she had had with her father before she went to sleep had caused it to resurface. Toshiro was pressing her to break up with Raimundo and date someone well…richer. He had even threatened to pull her out of the temple and take her back home. She hung up on him after that. However, she was obviously still upset.

She felt so scared sitting there, so alone. She didn't want to be alone so she stood up. The tears were still dripping down her face. Kimiko walked quietly into the room next to hers.

"Rai?" she asked softly.

"Hmm? Who is it?" Rai mumbled half asleep.

"It's me."

"Kimi?" He was wide awake now. He saw the tears. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I had a nightmare," she told him.

"Oh," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" He cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay. If she was she wouldn't be here, crying and trembling. That dream must've really scared her. "Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked.

Kimiko nodded her head fiercely. Raimundo moved over and she crawled onto his mat. He tucked his blanket around her and pulled her close to him. She blushed when she realized that he was shirtless. All he wore were a pair of boxers. Still she felt a lot safer with him. Soon she was breathing deep and even. Raimundo looked at her. He hated the fact that he could protect her from any evil and every villain, but when it came to the evil inside her head he was helpless. He kissed her forehead and hugged her closer to him. Still he would try to protect her. And with that he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Little did they know that they weren't the only ones still awake. Across the hall Aelia was wide awake. She was watching the storm. She always thought that they were more beautiful than any theater production or any play that Shakespeare wrote. To her they were nature's form of entertainment with the flashing lights and the booming sounds.

She waited until Rai and Kim had gone back to sleep then she crawled over to her chest and unlocked it. She pulled out a tunic. It had once been beautiful, but the fabric had been worn out with age. You could tell that she had wore it many times. It was no longer the pure white it once had been, but a light gray color. Still, she hugged it close to her. It was one of her few connections to her old life. Quietly, she dressed then crept outside.

The rain was pouring down, refreshing the earth. It hadn't rained like this in a while. Aelia took a deep breath then stepped into the rain. She walked until she stood at the edge of the garden. The rain poured on her, soaking her thoroughly. She yanked at her braid pulling it loose. Her hair flowed out behind her. She held her arms out and tilted her face skyward and let the water glide over her body. She felt as though all the fear, all the anxiety, was being washed away.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be out here alone?" a voice asked.

Aelia whipped around. Leaning against the porch, arms crossed and smirking, was Ash.

"Nice pajamas," he remarked.

Aelia looked down at her drenched tunic. "They're not my pajamas."

"Ah."

"What are you doing out here?" she demanded.

"Making sure you don't get kidnapped again," he replied.

"I won't," she promised. "Go away your interrupting my peace." Lightning flashed behind her. Thunder exploded.

"Aelia this is ridiculous. Come inside before you get struck by lightning," he said.

"No," she replied stubbornly. "You come out here."

"Hell no it's raining cats and dogs out there," he told her.

"Fine," she walked towards him. "Give me a hand."

When he grabbed her hand she pulled him into the rain.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. She pulled too hard though and he fell. He grabbed her and twisted in midair, taking in the brunt of the impact. Aelia landed on top of him, laughing. She had never felt so carefree in her life.

Their faces were so close together. Were his eyes always that bright? Was his body really this muscular? She had never noticed before. Her hair fell around them in curtains. Ash had never seen her smile this bright. Her silver eyes were laughing. Right now he didn't mind that his clothes were soaked and muddy. Her body was pressed against his and Ash couldn't shake off how right this felt.

Gently, he flipped her over so that he was on top. This moment seemed so romantic, so cliché. There was only one thing that could make this better. Ash closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss her. Below him Aelia's eyes widened. No, she couldn't let this happen.

"Ash stop," she warned. When he didn't stop she pushed him away.

"What?" he seemed confused.

He moved up and she rolled away from him. She sat up and hugged her knees. Ash watched her. That's when he noticed she was crying.

"Aelia?" he said softly. When she didn't move he walked over to her and knelt down beside her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to go that far…"

She lifted her head to look at him. Tears still ran down her face. "Oh Ash I'm so confused."

"Why? What's so confusing?" he inquired.

"You. Me. This!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you keep fighting us?" he yelled.

"Because I can't fall in love!" she screamed.

"Why the hell not?" he demanded.

"It's too complicated. You don't understand." Her voice cracked. Aelia was desperately trying to hold it together.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Try me."

The storm still raged around them, but they were so wet they didn't mind. Ash led her to a bench. He wanted to put his arm around her to comfort her, but Ash didn't want to scare her away. He wanted Aelia to open up to him and help him understand what was going on in her head.

"So, will you fill me in?" Ash asked.

Aelia looked at him. "How much do you know about Artemis?"

"The goddess?" Ash asked. "Not much. Only that she was a hunter."

"Well she is also a maiden. She never got married. She renounced love," Aelia explained. "Her followers are called the Hunters of Artemis. If you join them you become immortal. You can run through the woods, hunting, forever." Hers eyes glowed with longing.

"So what does that have to do with us?" he wanted to know.

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Her followers are also maidens."

She stared at him, watching as it finally sunk in.

"So you want to join them?" he asked hoping that she would say no.

"Of course. It's been my dream since I was very little," she told him.

"And you can't fall in love?" he inquired.

"Yeah," was her reply.

He put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Aelia smiled sadly. "I know you didn't." They sat in an awkward silence.

Suddenly, she stood. "I think I'll go inside now. I don't want to get struck by lightning," she winked.

He laughed and watched her walk away. So now he knew why she kept pushing him away. He finally understood the reason she picked that song. Still, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was so beautiful and independent. He had never met another girl like her and it was for that reason that he couldn't help but love her.

While Ash was thinking all of this Aelia had stood with her back against the wall. She hugged herself and leaned her head back. Why did she feel this way? Her heart ached and her head hurt. She had never felt this way before. She cursed Ash for being the only one to get passed her carefully built barriers. There was just something special about him and if she wasn't careful enough she might find herself falling in love with him. Aelia sighed. This was all too confusing to her. Stupid Aphrodite. The love goddess loved picking on Artemis' disciples.

* * *

**Well there you guys go. You get to see what happened between Kim and her suitors... DIE DANE. DONT MESS WITH RAIS GIRLFRIEND EVEN THOUGH THEY WERENT DATING!! Ok im done. ALso in case none of you picked up on why Aelia kept turning Ash down now you should understand. Im so mean i always interrupt the first kiss. I really need to be nicer to my characters. But theyve admitted that they love each other. Not 2 each other and Ash did but Aelias being stubborn... Oh well i got a lot in store 4 them. Oh and btw NO KIM IS NOT A W****...not sure if there r little children reading this. She just slept with Rai cause she was scared and NOT in the dirty sense for all you perverts. Just needed to clear that up. Oh and i realized i forgot to tell you guys. Theres a picture of Aristokles on my profile in case you wanna see what he looks like. So please review though you guys are being so nice that i dont even have to use the 5 review rule anymore. Thx you guys are the best!! Bye for now! **


	11. Home Sweet Home

**Hey guys! What's up? How's life? Thank you for the reviews. I love you guys! So sports are over THANK YOU GOD. That means ill have a lot more time to write this story and ill be a lot less stressed out. Well no guarentees on the stress part. I promised that id give I-Swear-i'm-a-Ninja some credit. I mean shes constantly putting up with me txting her randomly asking 4 her opinion. She makes all the hard descicions so thx girl! I love you like a sis. You deserve a virtual cookie. Here you go *gives a cookie*So heres the next chapter please enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown! **

* * *

Chapter 10:  
Home Sweet Home

"Raimundo!" Dojo yelled from Rai's doorway.

"What? What's wrong? Are we under attack?" Rai shot up from his bed.

"No worse. Kimiko's missing!" he cried. "She's not in her room."

"Hmm?" Kimiko sat up as well.

Dojo froze. His eyes bulged. "What's going on here?" he demanded.

"Kimi had a nightmare. She was really scared so she slept with me," he said nonchalantly. Dojo still looked at him suspiciously. So he added defensively, "I didn't do anything I swear!"

"Come on Dojo. Rai's not like that," Kimiko told him.

"Yeah, but still I don't think two teenagers should sleep in the same room, especially with all those hormones and…"

"Please don't tell Master Fung. It won't happen again. I promise," Kimiko pleaded. She did her big-blue-pleading-puppy-dog-eyes thing.

"Fine, just don't let it happen again. I don't want to be held responsible for anything that happens between you two," he scolded. Then he left the room muttering about teen pregnancy.

Kim smiled and laid back down, but Raimundo looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked.

"Nothing it's just that… you know I wouldn't do that to you right?" he asked.

"Of course you wouldn't. You may have been raised on the streets, but you're more of a gentleman then most 'properly raised' boys I know." She of course was referring to her encounter with the American boy, Dane, but Rai had no way of knowing that. Just then her stomach growled.

"Breakfast?" Raimundo smiled.

"Yeah," Kimiko said, standing.

They arrived at breakfast hand-in-hand.

"Good mornin' you two," Clay greeted them. He was standing at the stove cooking…

"Pancakes?" Kimiko said hopefully.

"The best!" Aelia exclaimed from the table.

"Agreed," said Omi, before stuffing his face.

Raimundo and Kimiko took seats next to Omi. Clay set a stack of pancakes in front of each of them. Kimiko picked up her fork and knife and attacked them. Then he set the rest on a huge plate in the center of the table, took half the stack, and settled down next to Aelia.

"So where's Ash?" Raimundo asked, his mouth full.

"Right here!" Ash said, cheerful as always.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Kimiko scolded, her mouth full as well.

Everyone burst out laughing. Ash flopped down next to Aelia, helping himself to some breakfast.

"Good morning my huntress!" he said.

Aelia choked on her breakfast. Clay pounded her back. "Excuse me?"

"That's what you are no?"

Aelia just shrugged it off in a "whatever" gesture and continued eating.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Ash asked. "Delicious by the way," he nodded to Clay.

"Ol' family recipe," Clay told him.

"Young monks I have a wonderful announcement," Master Fung said, appearing out of nowhere with Dojo on his shoulder.

"What is down?" Omi asked.

"Up," Rai corrected him.

"That too."

"Aelia," she looked up at him, "your Wudai Weapon has revealed itself," he told her.

"Really?" she seemed excited.

"Yes," he told her.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rai said standing. "Let's go get our girl her weapon."

Everyone stood up and piled out of the kitchen. Before Aelia could leave, however, Ash grabbed her wrist. He let everyone else go ahead of them. Kimiko gave her an odd look, but Aelia just shrugged.

"What?" she asked rudely when everyone left.

Ash looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just last night…" she apologized.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Ash told her. He was uncomfortably close. Aelia gulped and took half a step back. Ash noticed this.

"Go on."

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted. And I was kinda hoping that we could still be friends…" he told her.

Aelia looked at him. He looked so much like Nico it was scary. She couldn't turn him away. Besides, even if she couldn't love she still enjoyed talking to him.

She smiled, "Of course we can still be friends."

"Really?" He looked so relieved. "Great."

"Shall we go?"

Ash nodded and they left together.

They departed immediately. Kimiko and Aelia were sitting together. Kimiko was so happy that she finally had another girl to talk to, even if Aelia wasn't the average girl. Meanwhile, Raimundo and Ash were talking.

"You almost kissed her?" Rai asked quietly.

"Yeah, but she pulled back and kinda fell apart," Ash told him.

"So what'd she say?" Raimundo said eagerly.

"She told me that she can't love. Some sort of religious thing," Ash said, looking upset.

"Ouch," Rai winced. "Just give her time.

Ash was about to reply, but Dojo interrupted. "Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived at our destination. Welcome to Greece or I should say welcome back. The temperature is in the mid 90's with mild winds so it's a perfect day to go swimming, fly kites, or hunt Shen Gong Wu-" everyone laughed "-thank you for flying Air Dojo."

Aelia instantly perked up, she was home. Her eyes widened when she recognized where they were. The landscape had changed and of course the city had been reduced to rubble, but she could still picture everything clearly. "Calydon!"

"What? Where you born?" inquired Clay.

"Yeah," she pointed, "the castle used to be right over there. And the palace walls there. I grew up in these hills."

They all took a few moments to look at Aelia's former city. They could see the rivers that were nearby, but mainly the land was just rolling hills covered in wild flowers. A little ways away they could see the dense forest that had hosted the Calydonian Boar Hunt so long ago.

"What happened to it?" Kimiko wanted to know.

Aelia's eyebrows furrowed. "In 31BC after the Romans took over, Emperor Octavian had her population, art and treasures moved to a new colony called Nicopolis."

"Amazing," Rai said. "And the Boar Hunt actually happened? I mean it's not just a myth?"

Aelia laughed, "Of course it did. I was there."

"You were?" Ash asked, dumfounded.

"Yeah, I disguised myself as a boy. I was Atalanta's weapon's bearer. She was the only one that knew I was a girl," she told him.

"And you observed her boot the beast's behind?" Omi asked.

"What?" Aelia was staring at him oddly.

Everyone thought for a second.

"I think he means you saw her kick it's butt," Rai put in.

"Oh, well yeah I guess I did," she said smiling, remembering her fierce, beautiful friend.

"Less talk, more finding the weapon," Dojo said impatiently.

The gang set off searching the river valley. They looked everywhere, but they couldn't find anything. Finally, Clay announced that he had found something.

"Hey, I think yall better come over here!" he called. He was standing at the base of a hill between two trees.

When he moved out of the way the monks saw a stone slab in the hill. Centuries of rain and wind had worn away the picture, but the monks could still make it out. A picture of a woman had been carved into the stone. She was in a hunter's crouch and had a bow in her hand, a quiver on her back, and a deer by her side. Aelia dropped to her knees in shock.

"Oh my gods," she whispered. "The lost shrine."

"Come again?" Kimiko said.

"It's the lost shrine of Artemis. I thought it was only a myth…"

"Aren't most of your 'myths' true anyway?" Ash said exasperated.

"Well yeah, but this shrine was built years before my time and then it just disappeared and no one could find it again."

"Great, so how do we get in?" Raimundo asked.

"I dunno," she rubbed temples thinking. "I'm trying to remember the story."

"I've got an idea," said Clay. "Stand back."

Raimundo grabbed Kimiko by the shoulders and pulled her several feet away from the slab, then stood in front of her. Omi hid behind Ash. Clay put his hands together as if in prayer and huffed.

Aelia, suddenly remembering the story yelled, "No wait!" But it was too late. Clay stomped his left foot out in front of him and pushed his hands outward. The earth shook as he blasted the stone. Instantly, the attack rebounded right back at the monks, knocking them backwards. Kimiko was knocked into Raimundo and they landed on the ground in a heap. Clay flew into a tree, breaking it in half. Ash and Omi crashed into a boulder. Aelia was thrown about twenty feet from the rest of the group.

An assortment of moans and groans could be heard from the monks. Clay stood up, wincing. Aelia's vision swam when she sat up so she had to put her head between her knees. Kimiko and Raimundo were untangling themselves. Ash and Omi peeled themselves off the rock. Ash limped over to Aelia while the Xiaolin Warriors stood staring at the unscathed rock, baffled.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and looked up into his sparkling brown eyes. He held out his hand so she took it and let him pull her up.

"I don't get it," Clay said shaking his head.

"It can't be opened like that," Aelia told him.

"Well how can it be opened?" Clay asked rubbing his head.

Aelia walked up to the stone. She ran her fingers over the surface while her teammates observed. When she touched Artemis's face the goddess's eyes glowed for a second.

"Magic," she whispered. Then she added louder, "Stand back."

Everyone hid behind Clay this time, who looked terrified.

Aelia took a step back, pointed her fingers at the rock and said, "Na shi hafstra," in a harsh ancient voice. Silver mist shot out of her fingertips. It curled at the rock and then it seemed as though the slab absorbed the magic.

There was a moment of silence. Then it was as if the earth had sighed. The ground began to shake and groan. Then the slab slid open revealing a cave entrance. The gang cheered, but stopped when Aelia stumbled backwards looking pale. She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, steadying her. Aelia didn't need to look up to know who was holding her.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked in a husky voice.

"Yeah, I sometimes use too much magic and it weakens me. I'll be fine just give me a second." She was already feeling better, her head clearing.

"We're not all going to fit in there," Dojo speculated, peering into the hole.

"It's my Wudai Weapon. I'll get it," Aelia volunteered.

"I'll go with her," Ash said immediately.

"Alright, we'll wait outside then," Rai said plopping down on the ground.

Ash and Aelia entered the cave. It was moist inside and the air smelt like the forest. The magic inside the cave was so great that Aelia could practically see it. It was thick like fog and just as heavy, but peaceful too. Eventually, they got so deep that the light from the entrance no longer illuminated their path. Aelia went to summon her powers like she did in the Amazon, but Ash stopped her.

"I got this," he said. He cupped his hands together then opened them slowly. Something glowed brightly in his hands. Something that wasn't there two seconds ago. It was so bright that they were both blinded for a moment.

"Oh Ash," Aelia gasped. "Is that a star?"

Indeed, Ash held a star in his hands. It radiated warmth and lit up the cavern with a luminous white light.

The two walked for a long time, at least that's what it felt like to Aelia, in silence. It was comfortable and yet awkward. It seemed as though their friendship was the same, but completely different. Last night had changed them, changed her. Aelia shook her head. She had to focus on this task. There was an eerie glow up ahead.

The tunnel opened up into a miniature cavern. The walls glowed blue. In the center was an altar carven out of stone and literally attached to the floor. This cavern was the main source of the magic. It was emitting from the rocks themselves. But what shocked Aelia the most was the fact that there were two smiling women waiting for them behind the altar.

"Welcome my daughter," one of them spoke.

Ash's jaw dropped. The women were beautiful. The one that had spoken had shoulder length blonde hair. She was tall and lithe with slender ankles and flashing gray eyes, the same color as Aelia's. The woman had a strict face, but it softened as she smiled. She wore a white tunic with sandals. She held a razor sharp spear. Ash didn't know how he knew it, but he could tell that this woman was wise beyond her years.

The other woman was just as magnificent. Her brown hair flowed to the middle of her back. She was just as tall as the other one with tiny hips and the athletic build of a runner. Her warm brown eyes gazed at Aelia with pride. She wore a white tunic as well, but this one ended at her knees, whereas the other woman's went down to her ankles. She was barefoot and her skin glowed as though she had taken baths in liquid moonlight. She carried a bow in her hand and a quiver on her back.

Aelia ran into their open arms. They hugged her tightly, like a mother would hug a child that she hasn't seen in a while.

_Daughter?_ Ash thought, still dazzled by their appearance.

"Lady Athena, Lady Artemis! What are you doing here?" she asked with obvious joy.

"Well we haven't visited you in a while and we wanted to drop by," said the brunette.

Aelia opened her mouth to say something, but Ash cut her off. "Who are you?"

The blonde woman turned her sharp gray eyes on him and he gulped.

"I am Pallas Athena, goddess of wisdom. Who are you little mortal?" she said.

"No. That is not possible. You're pulling my leg," he told her, shaking his head in disbelief.

"It's true Ash," Aelia told him. "Did you think I was lying?"

"No of course not. But I mean, that was way back when. Gods and goddesses, they don't exist anymore. They're just AHH…" That last part was because an arrow had sprouted at his feett and he jumped back in fear. The brunette woman was holding her bow, another arrow already notched.

"Say another word child, I dare you," she threatened.

Aelia put her hand on her arm. "Don't shoot Lady Artemis. He's just in shock."

Artemis lowered her bow as Athena said, "Indeed…"

So Ash had finally met Aelia's guardians. He desperately wished she had warned him that they were very irritable. While Ash pondered this the goddesses turned their attention back to Aelia.

"There is another reason we came of course," Artemis started.

"What?" Aelia asked.

"To present you with your Wudai Weapon," Athena finished.

"Really?" Aelia said.

"We had it made especially for you," Artemis told her, "by Hephaestus."

"Get out," Aelia said in shock.

"Oh we don't kid around with this stuff," said Athena, "You need a weapon that won't let you down in battle. I knew Dashi. His Shen Gong Wu are often unpredictable."

"You knew Grand Master Dashi?" Ash couldn't help himself.

"Of course," said Athena. "I was born centuries before this one was even though of." She ruffled Aelia's hair.

"So where is it?" Aelia asked eagerly.

"Hermes is bringing it. He should be here in a second," Artemis told her.

Suddenly, BANG, a bright light filled the cavern, blinding everyone. When the light had faded, and everyone stopped seeing spots, a man wearing also wearing a white tunic with winged sandals, a winged helmet, and carrying a caduceus was standing on the altar. In his other hand he held a package that was at least four feet long.

"Aelia!" he said happily. "What a pleasure it is to see you again!"

"Hello Lord Hermes," Aelia blushed.

"Wow you sure are popular with the gods aren't you?" Ash muttered.

"Well my dear, here you go. Your very own bow. Hephaestus sends his regards," Hermes said handing her the package. "I must be going now. I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but I've got a lot more packages to deliver. See you around!"

Aelia thanked him and he began to glow. Then, as though she had just remembered something she turned and tackled Ash to the ground. With a flash Hermes was gone.

"What on earth?" Ash began, but Aelia cut him off.

"You can't look at an immortal when they reveal they're true form. You'll be vaporized."

"Oh," Ash looked into her concerned gray eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Athena and Artemis watched this scene with looks of amusement on their faces.

"I'm afraid we must be going as well," said Athena. "We're not allowed to interact with mortals for a long period of time."

"But…" Aelia began.

"She's right my huntress," said Artemis.

Aelia looked at them both then said in a sad voice, "Okay."

Artemis lifted her chin. "Don't worry. We won't stay away as long this time. I promise."

Aelia looked a lot happier at that. She thanked them for their gift and hugged them good-bye. Then she and Ash turned away as they disappeared. Once again, they were left alone. Aelia unwrapped her bow. It was beautiful, silver with flowers carved into it. She held it close to her. Then, together, Aelia and Ash left the mysterious cavern and headed for the light.

* * *

**Wow Ash's right. Aelia is pretty popular with the gods. Then again she's the only one that knows they still exist. Hahaha Artemis almost shot Ash. Im so mean to him. And Dojo freaked about Raimundo and Kimiko : ) Im not sure what the point of the chapter was but i liked it. It was gonna be different but i changed my mind. So im not sure what to write here. My brains kinda fried. Um i would like some feedback obviously. SO please review. Oh and this is very important so pay attention. This is a shoot out to all of my soccer playing readers. It is very crucial to the story that you tell me all the positions. And no dont tell me midfield. I want specifics like goalie. Please i have never played soccer and never will play soccer but its very important that i learn the positions and any terms would be very nice. Im begging you guys. Please review and include that or PM me. Thanks!**


	12. An Agonizing Remembrance

**Hey everyone i hope you had a great Thanksgiving! I know i did! I went to my cousin's house and my brother fell in their river twice it was hilarious! Then my dad taught me how to drive so ive got something to brag about when i get back to school. So anyway i tried to make this chapter really good to make up for last chapter. Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are so encouraging! This one's for you! Enjoy  
Disclaimer: Well i dont own Xiaolin SHowdown maybe you guys have figured that out by now otherwise i wouldnt be writing id be making up new episodes**

* * *

Chapter 11:  
An Agonizing Remembrance

The monks returned to the temple a little while later. They were about to search for Master Fung when they heard an explosion coming from the Shen Gong Wu vault. The Xiaolin Warriors quickly ran to see what was wrong.

"Muwahaha," echoed a familiar laugh.

Sure enough, Jack Spicer was leaving the vault with his arms full of Wu.

"Release the Shen Gong Wu and scramble Jack Spicer!" Omi yelled.

"If you're telling me to drop the Wu and scram then no can do," the Goth sneered.

"Then we'll just have to make ya' drop it," Clay said, cracking his knuckles.

"Jack-Bots attack!" Jack ordered.

Immediately robots surrounded them. The dragons separated as they Jack-Bots released a flurry of bullets. Kimiko back flipped onto a temple roof.

"Wudai Mars- Fire!" she yelled. She released flames that consumed the robots. She did a front flip and kicked another one. Kimiko allowed herself a brief smile before she was once again surrounded.

Clay and Omi partnered up.

"Wudai Neptune- Water!"

"Wudai Crater- Earth!"

Together they took out a whole legion of Jack bots, but more replaced them. Omi continued to short circuit the robots when, suddenly, Raimundo crashed into the wall next to them. The entire wall crumbled. Raimundo stood up shaking his head.

"Is it just me or are Jack's robots actually dangerous?" he asked.

"Yeah. And aren't there more of them than usual?" Clay nodded.

Meanwhile Ash was having a field day. He was making the Jack bots spontaneously combust.

"Hey," Jack complained. "I spent a lot work on those."

"Yeah well, they're not very good," Ash retaliated.

Jack pulled a Shen Gong Wu from his arms and pointed it at Ash.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" he yelled.

Ash, who was busy trying to dodge the bullets from the Jack bots, didn't react fast enough. The bolt of electricity hit him in the ankle.

"OW," he shouted falling to the ground. Ash clutched his burnt ankle in pain.

"Ha ha ha ha," Jack laughed as he hovered in front of Ash. He pointed the Thorn of Thunderbolt at him once again and called its name.

Judging from its position, the bolt of electricity would've struck him right in the heart killing him. But Aelia swiftly appeared in front of Ash and threw up her magic blue shield which absorbed the bolt. Ash just stared at her in shock. Where had she come from? Come to think of it, Ash hadn't seen her since the start of the battle. Aelia whipped out two deadly looking knives; each, the length of her arm. With two quick movements she beheaded the Jack bots.

Jack began to hover away. Aelia turned her flashing gray eyes on him. Swift as a gazelle she sprinted up the side of the temple. Near the top she bent her knees and flung herself at Jack. Jack screamed and dropped all the Shen Gong Wu except for one. He grabbed it and pointed it at her.

"Crystalline Memory!" he squealed.

"NOOO!" Ash shouted as Aelia screamed.

_A battle raged. The earth was drenched in blood, bodies lay motionless on the ground. Swords and spears clashed against each other. Wounded men fell to the ground, impaled by an enemy's weapon that found a chink in their armor. On top of a hill a lone soldier overlooked the battle. She wore a helmet that covered her entire face, hiding her gender. She was mounted on the top of a beautiful white stallion._

Are you sure you want to fight this battle?_ her horse asked her._

They're attacking my city, Aristokles,_ she told him._

Alright, as you wish Aelia._ Aristokles reared up on his hind legs and whinnied. Then he charged into battle. Aelia drew her bow, notched an arrow, and fired. It found its mark deep in an invader's neck. He fell with a strangled cry. Instantly, she replaced it with another arrow and fired once more. She took out fifteen or twenty men before she reached the battle itself. _

_In one swift and fluid motion she put away her bow and dismounted, drawing her sword in the process. She slashed it through the air killing an enemy soldier. _

Will you be alright?_ Aristokles asked her._

Always am,_ Aelia winked._

_Aristokles reared up on his hind legs and kicked a man that was going to attack her in the face._

I'll pick you up later then, _he told her. _Stay safe.

_And with that, Aristokles galloped away and Aelia turned her attention to the battle. It was time to drive these intruders out of Calydon. Aelia grinned recklessly and charged. She swung her sword, slicing through bone and armor. Aelia laughed as the enemy retreated from her sword. _

_Out of the corner of her eye, she saw someone raise their weapon. She whipped around and intercepted the would-be fatal blow. Her opponent wore the armor of a Calydonian soldier._

"_Stop," she yelled, blocking another attack. "I'm on your side." She used a quick disarming technique that Nico had once shown her. His sword clattered to the ground._

_The warrior froze. Under his helmet he paled. _

"_Aelia?" he whispered._

_Aelia's eyes widened. How did he know her name? How did he know she was a girl?_

"_Aelia you came back," he said. "It's me. It's Nico."_

Nico?!_ What was he doing here? _Fighting you idiot,_ she scolded herself. He was a lot older than when she had left him. He must've been in his early twenties. He was a grown man, but Aelia still recognized some familiar features. The way his eyes sparkled. His slightly crooked smile. In that instant Aelia wanted to run to him. She wanted to through her arms around him and tell him how much she had missed him. How lost and lonely she had felt without him by her side. _

_But that chance would never come. At that moment the Fates had decided that he had lived a long enough life. They decided to cut the string that was his life-force. A sword sprouted in his chest where someone from behind had stabbed him. Aelia could hear herself screaming as the blood ran down his chest. She ran over to him and caught him as he fell._

_Quickly, she reached into her shirt and pulled out a silver dog whistle made of Stygian ice. She blew it as hard as she could. Instantaneously, Aristokles appeared. The armies scattered as he landed in full dragon form, snarling and growling at anyone that tried to approach them. Aelia pulled Nico onto his back and jumped on. Aristokles kicked off of the ground. The soldiers that fought that day believed that Aelia had been a divine goddess or nymph of some sort. When the beautiful youth had been stabbed she sent her dragon to spirit him away to the great gates of Mount Olympus where he became an immortal. That was the story they told, but they couldn't have been farther from the truth._

Where are we going mistress?_ he asked._

Away. Just get us away._ Her thoughts came out a little strangled. _

_Aristokles landed in a peaceful meadow, far from the battle. Aelia lay Nico on the ground. Her fingers trembled as she tried to unbuckle his helmet. It took a few tries, but she finally got it off. Next, she removed his blood soaked breastplate and went to study the wound when a hand grabbed hers._

"_Stop, it's no use," Nico told her. _

"_No I can fix it. I've gotten better. I can heal you. Please let me," she begged._

_Nico's eyes were fixed on her. "Remove your helmet please."_

_She practically ripped it off her face. Aelia's brown hair tumbled out in waves. _

"_You haven't changed a bit," he remarked._

"_Please Nico let me save you," Aelia cried._

"_I can see the Fates. They've got a pair of scissors," Nico said, looking beyond her._

"_No no no," she sobbed. _

"_Aelia," he said. His eyes focused on her one last time before they closed. Aelia could almost here the _snip_ of the scissors, cutting the yarn and ending his life. _

"_Nico!" she screamed in agony before collapsing on his chest, sobbing hysterically. _

_Aristokles sat down next to her, protecting his mistress while she was in this fragile state. He glared around, daring an enemy to try and strike her. _

Aelia was screaming. She shrieked so loud that it sounded as though she were being tortured. The Crystalline Memory's magic had ended once the memory was over, but its effects had not yet released its victim. Ash held her tightly as she screamed in pain from revisiting that memory. Everyone had seen what had happened that day. They were mostly shocked.

Finally, Clay, Omi, and Raimundo snapped out of it and beat the living crap out of Jack Spicer. He had dropped all the Wu this time. Once the boys released him he fled back to his house. By then Aelia had just quieted down to sobbing. Kimiko and Ash did their best to try and comfort her, but it was clear that it would take a while for her to calm down. Ash carried her back to her room. On the way there she cried herself to sleep. Ash tucked her into the blankets then, without really thinking, kissed her on the forehead.

Before he left he looked back at her. Her face was red and tear stained. Her brown hair had come loose from her braid. But otherwise she looked peaceful and so very vulnerable. Ash now knew that her cool, calm exterior was just a shield. And behind that shield she held tragic memories. With all that she had been through Ash was surprised that she was still sane. She was so strong and yet so very exposed. With a sigh he left to go catch up with the rest of the gang.

"I just don't understand why she didn't just tell us all of this," Raimundo said pounding his fist on the table.

"Rai, would you show people that you have only begun to trust something like that?" Kimiko reasoned placing her hand over his.

"Her pride will not allow her to show us how vulnerable she is," Omi piped up.

"But what else has she gone through?" Clay asked.

Ash stayed silent. He had nothing to say really. But he was thinking along the same lines as Clay. What other horrors has his huntress gone through? Whoa, wait. Did he just say _his_ huntress? She barely liked him as a friend let alone as anything more.

"What's worse than seeing your best friend killed right in front of you?" Kimiko remarked shivering. Raimundo put an arm around her to comfort her.

"I dunno," Ash finally spoke up. "But I'm pretty sure she's seen worse things. I mean think of everything that's ever happened in history. War, the Black Plague, the Salem Witch Hunt, the Spanish Inquisition, World War I, the Holocaust, and World War II. She's been through all of that. She's _lived_ through all of that. Completely alone…"

There was a silence as they all found Ash's words to be true. There had been awful things that had occurred in history and Aelia had lived though it all.

"Well not anymore she won't be," Kimiko said getting fired up. "She's our friend now. From here on out she'll never have to go through any of that stuff on her own again."

They all agreed and made a pact to protect their dragon of magic, whether she wanted protection or not.

Suddenly, Master Fung walked in. Aelia followed him, her eyes puffy and red.

"Ash I have good news for you," Master Fung announced. "Your Wudai Weapon has just revealed itself as well."

* * *

**Please dont hurt me. I know that was very mean of me but i thought of it on the bus and i had to put it in there. I dunno maybe i should write tragedies instead. Oh well so i need some feedback. I wanna know what you guys thought. Yes this means i want you people to review! I'll try and get the next chapter up asap but ive got this big project in geometry where ive gotta write a fairytale (no im not joking my teacher wants us 2 write a story in math) and have it include geometry. And the girls im working with are ticking me off. They just wont let me write and the illustrator keeps threatening to leave bcause she wanted to do a story about dinos going to cave depot but we decided to do mine which is this dude Connor goes on a quest to find an object that will help him defeat an evil witch (dont ask where geometry comes in2 play itll take 2 long 2 explain) SO anyway they keep telling me what to write and ya no what im sorry but Connor is going to DIE in the end if they dont leave me alone!!! But yeah thats getting off topic sooo REVIEW PLEASE! **


	13. ¡Bienvenido a España!

**Hi guys im really sorry that this took me so long to update. I truely apologize. I've been going through a lot lately. I got a little sick and for a while i couldn't focuse on anyting i did. Trust me this has been a couple of months. I couldn't really think much less write a decent chapter so i waited until i was a little more focused. Well you guys can probably tell where i stopped and took a break cause the writing gets a little more suckish towards the end so i apologize for that too. Um the title says "Welcome to Spain" just in case ive got non spanish readers. And yes there will be some spanish in it. Ill write the translation in bold next to it unless if i say the word twice ill just write it once. Also if i do have some readers that are fluent in spanish if i get anything wrong PLEASE TELL ME AND ILL CHANGE IT IMMEDIATELY. I used my spanish notes when i wrote this so yea. ****Enjoy!  
Disclamer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I don't own Rai and Kim, and i definitely don't own Spain. DO I HAVE ANYTHING WORTH OWNING???**

* * *

Chapter 12:  
¡Bienvenido a España!

A spray of salt water filled the air. Kimiko squealed and began laughing as Raimundo held her in place, preventing her from moving away from the water.

"Rai!" she screamed as a wave crashed against the rock, drenching her.

Raimundo laughed as she struggled, but he only held her tighter.

"Raimundo Pedrosa let me go!" she yelled.

Raimundo's smile broadened and instead of releasing her he spun her around and kissed her full on the lips. She smiled against his lips before eagerly deepening the kiss.

"Kimiko, Raimundo cease your kissing at once!" Omi said appearing next to them.

They ignored him and continued their make out session until…

"Tornado Strike, Water!" Instantly they were drenched with sea water.

"Omi!" Raimundo said angrily. "Come here you little cheese ball!"

Omi ran away from Raimundo who chased after him yelling threats in Portuguese.

Meanwhile, Aelia was admiring the two pillars of rock that marked where the Mediterranean Sea met the Atlantic Ocean. She ran her hands along the northern pillar while staring at the southern one just across the strait of water. They were standing on the Spanish side of the Strait of Gibraltar. Ash approached her.

"You know this place right?" he asked.

"The Pillars of Hercules," she smiled.

"Ya know, legend says that when he went to fetch the Cattle of Geryon to complete one his twelve labors he didn't want to walk around the mountain so he just punched through it," Ash told her.

"I know," she said softly.

"Oh, right of course you do," Ash replied awkwardly.

She turned to him. "Thanks for showing me this though. I have always wanted to visit here."

Ash smiled.

"Um hate to interrupt, but shouldn't we be looking for your Wudai Weapon?" Dojo interrupted, completely ruining the moment.

"It's over here I think," called Clay. He was standing next to the edge of the cliff. There was a small ledge jutting out from the overhang. His hand was on the rock. "There's a cave facing the ocean in here."

The rest of the monks approached the cliff. The water below was a warm sea green, the sharp rocks, however, looked menacing and deadly.

"So who wants to go?" Dojo asked.

"I will, obviously," said Ash.

"I am most graceful so I too shall accompany Ashton," Omi chimed in.

"I'll go, too," offered Kimiko. Raimundo didn't like that idea.

"I don't think you should," he objected. "The rock looks unstable. What if it breaks?"

"Hey I don't weigh _that_ much," she shot back. "It'll support me."

Kimiko wouldn't let Raimundo talk her out of it so he had to stand back and watch as Ash scampered across the ledge. Raimundo knew that it made sense for the two lightest and smallest monks to go with him, but he didn't like the idea of his Kimiko being put in danger. He watched as Omi crossed and, finally, Kimiko began to follow.

"No wait!" Clay yelled. He felt the weathered rock collapse before anyone else knew what was going on.

Kimiko screamed when the rock gave. Raimundo dove forward and grabbed her hand, before he lost her. Aelia and Clay grabbed onto his legs to keep them both from toppling into the sea.

"I've got you," he told her. "I'm not letting go."

"Rai pull me up!" she begged. Omi and Ash listened, helplessly, from inside the cave.

Groaning, Raimundo pulled her to safety. She held onto him tightly. Raimundo stared wide-eyed at the spot that had almost been Kimiko's death.

Ash and Omi were left wondering what had happened. They were getting very antsy.

"Is Kimiko alright?" Ash yelled.

"Yeah she's fine," Aelia called back. "Is your Wudai Weapon in there?"

Ash quickly looked around and saw what looked like a pair of gloves made out of rock lying next to each other.

"I think so," he told her.

He and Omi approached the gloves. He could tell now that they were actually made of nickel and iron, the same stuff found in meteors.

"Are those the Gravity Gloves?" Omi asked.

Ash nodded and took them. He put them on and felt as though all the powers of the universe were in his hands. He felt the speed of the comets, the heat of the suns, the intensity of the black holes, the weightlessness of zero gravity.

"Woah," was all he said.

"What do they do?" Omi inquired.

"I have no idea."

"Ash!" he heard Raimundo yell. "Is it in there?"

"Yeah," Ash replied. "We're coming out now-" to Omi he said, "-come on let's get out of here.

Outside the cave Dojo had already super-sized and was ready to leave. All the Xiaolin Warriors piled on except for Ash. He looked up at them uneasily.

"Come on partner, we gotta go get some dinner," Clay told him.

Ash shifted uncomfortably.

"Ash get on the dragon," Aelia yelled at him.

"Um I was kinda wondering if you guys wanted to meet _mi familia_," Ash said quickly. **(my family)**

The monks looked at each other, debating.

"That sounds like a great idea," Kimiko said.

Ash sighed in relief. He climbed on. Dojo flew them all to Madrid. He landed in front of an apartment building. It was a six story, red brick building. Ash slipped a key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door.

"We're only a few blocks from the Parque del Retiro. The palace is a little farther away," Ash informed them while the climbed the stairs to the sixth floor. He stopped in front of a dark oak door and knocked twice. It opened to reveal a little girl with long brown hair and Ash's eyes. She looked at him for a second then, before he could speak, slammed the door in his face.

The gang stared at the door stunned. Ash started banging on the door.

"_Catalina, abre la puerta!_" he yelled. "_Catalina!_" **(Catalina, open the door!)**

The door opened again this time revealing a middle aged woman. She was a plump, sweet faced lady. Her brown-black hair was as long as Catalina's and her green eyes sparkled. She had the same facial features as Ash; high cheek bones, a straight nose, smiling lips.

"_Hola Ma,_" Ash said before hugging her. **(Hello Mom)**

"¡_Ash! ¡Mi niño! ¿Comó estás?_" she cried. **(Ash! My boy! How are you?)**

"_Bien, bien._"Ash asked. He turned to his friends. "Guys, this is my mom. _Mama, __éstos son mis amigos. Kimiko, Clay, Omi, Aelia, y Raimundo._" **(Good, good... Mom there are my friends)**

Señora Jimenez raised her eyebrows, but invited them in. Ash and his mother started a conversation in rapid Spanish. The gang looked around.

They were in a small hallway. To their right was a dinning room with a sturdy, oak table and chairs. A small chandelier hung over the table. There was a china cabinet filled with hand painted plates and crystal glasses. The room next to the dining room was the family room. It had a two small sofas, a television, a coffee table, and a piano.

At the end of the left side of the hallway was a small kitchen with a door behind the table. There were four doors; two on each side of the hallway. One of them was opened a crack. Two brown eyes peered out at the group. When Aelia made eye-contact the door slammed shut. The noise caused Ash to pause in his conversation. He looked toward the door.

"She's missed you," his mother told him. "She was very upset when you left."

"Excuse me," said Ash, walking towards the door. "You guys make yourself at home," he called back to his friends.

Ash knocked on the door. "Catalina?" he called.

"_¡Vete! _Go away!" a voice called from inside.

Ash sighed before forcing the door open. Quickly, he ducked. If not for his fast reflexes he would've been hit in the face with a stuffed bunny.

"Catalina," he said. "Listen to me."

"No go away! I never wanna see you again!" she screamed at him.

He walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Hey Lina, I've missed you too ya know."

"Why did you leave me?" she asked, tears running down her face.

"Because I had to. They needed me at the temple. Remember that time that I made the kitchen I zero gravity zone? And everything floated off the shelves?"

Catalina giggled. "And mom through a fit when everything came crashing down."

Ash smiled. "Exactly. I needed to learn how to control that power. Otherwise I could've hurt you or mom or dad."

Catalina nodded.

"So are we cool?" Ash asked.

Catalina smiled. "We'll see bro."

After a few more minutes, they left the room. Ash had his arm around her shoulder and Catalina was laughing at some funny story he told her. The monks looked up at them.

"Hey guys, this is my little sister Catalina," Ash introduced.

They all greeted her. It was apparent to the gang at how fond he was of her. Ash was the happiest they had ever seen him. They talked for a while. Señora Jimenez whipped up a wonderful dinner. It was called Paella a la Valenciana which is basically shellfish, chicken, and sausage over saffron rice. The monks had never tasted anything so delicious.

Towards the end of the meal Catalina shot Ash a quick question in Spanish. They only caught one word: "_fútbol._"Soccer. Ash responded just as rapidly and soon they were caught up in a discussion. The monks looked at them both in confusion. Only Raimundo seemed to understand what was happening. Ash suddenly jumped out of his chair.

"When?" he practically yelled.

"In ten minutes," Catalina responded.

Ash sprinted into a room. Two seconds later he ran out dressed in shorts and a T-shirt with the number 23 on the back. He was carrying a duffel bag. He was heading for the door, but froze when he saw the confused looks on his friends faces.

"Um, can we like spend another day here? We can sleep here," he almost begged.

Raimundo said, "If it's okay with Dojo."

Dojo shrugged, "Why not. We'll have to tell Master Fung, but why-?"

He didn't get to finish his question. Ash yelled "Thank you" and sprinted out the door.

"Um where the heck is he going?" Aelia asked.

Catalina got up and began clearing the plates off the table. "His soccer team made it to the championship. They're playing Barcelona tomorrow. They're our biggest rivals. Ash was one of the captains before he left."

"So where did he go?" Kimiko asked.

"They're having a practice before the game tonight. I think he ran to try and convince Coach to play," Catalina told them.

"Well hasn't he been gone too long?" Raimundo inquired.

"No, he's only missed one game. They had a bye or something. It's an open house practice if you guys wanna go. I was planning on heading over after I finished cleaning up."

"Catalina, leave the dishes to me. Take Ash's friends over to the field," her mother told her.

"Are you sure? We could help you clean up?" Aelia offered.

"No no I've got it," she assured her.

Catalina wasted no time. She grabbed a jacket and was out the door so fast that everyone else was stunned.

"Coming?" they heard her call.

They all scrambled out the door. The group took the bus to the indoor training facility. The dome was equipped for a bunch of other sports and weight training, but the main complex was a turf soccer field with a track running around it. A bunch of boys were running around on the field doing different types of drills. Some were dribbling a soccer ball through cones while others were sprinting. Two coaches were kicking soccer balls into two separate nests while the goalies tried to stop them. Another coach walked around yelling at everyone else. Aelia looked around spotting number twenty three.

He had a black eye, but Ash was playing his heart out. He did all the drills with 150% effort. Coach gave him permission to play with the team in tomorrow's game, but only after the entire team begged to have their captain back. Ash had never been so happy in his entire life. As soon as he walked onto the field everything went silent.

"_Jimenez?" Coach barked. "What in God's name are you doing here boy?"_

_Ash took a deep breathe and said, "Coach, I know it was wrong for me to leave the team. But I had to. And well I'm in town for a few days and I was hoping you'd let me play. And even if you won't I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be routing for you."_

"_Jimenez you abandoned us in the final round of the playoffs and you think I'm going to let you waltz back in here and _start _the Championship Game tomorrow? Boy you must be outta your mind! And besides that's up to the team."_

_By that time the entire team had gathered around. They were talking amongst themselves. Then, Raúl, the goalie, walked right up to Ash and punched him in the face. Ash toppled over onto the ground. He looked up and glared at his co-captain and best friend. Santiago, the other co-captain and Ash's other best friend, smirked._

_Raúl smiled and held out his hand. "Welcome back man," he said pulling Ash up._

_Ash smiled and laughed. Although his eye hurt he was so glad to be home._

Two hours later Coach blew his whistle. The team gathered around him and took a knee.

"Tomorrow," he began, "we play Barcelona. They think that they can beat us. It's true they've got more championship titles than us, but you boys have worked too long and too hard to lose this one. As long as you go out there tomorrow and play your hearts out. You. Will. Win!-" the boys roared in approval at this- "They may have more titles than us, but we have one thing that they don't have. We are _una familia_. And win or lose tomorrow nothing will ever change that. Huddle up!"

The team stood in a huddle and piled their hands on top of each other.

"Your call Captains," Coach said nodding at Raúl, Ash, and Santiago.

"What'd you say guys?" Ash said. "Break on _Familia?_"

"Sounds good," said Santiago.

"_Familia _on _tres,_" said Raúl

"_Uno, dos, tres!"_ the captains yelled. **(One, two, three!)**

"_Familia!" _the team roared.

After practice Ash brought Santiago and Raúl over to meet the Xiaolin Monks. Up close they could see that Raúl was very tall, like 6ft, and muscular. He had curly brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes. Santiago was just as tall, but with buzzed black hair and pale skin. His emerald green eyes immediately focused on the girls.

"Hey there beautifuls what's your names?" Santiago winked at Kimiko and Aelia.

"Oh shove off Santi," Catalina said. "Ash didn't bring you here to flirt."

"And besides," Raimundo said putting his arm around Kimiko, "this one's taken."

Santiago held up his hands. "Sorry man didn't know. And you?" he turned his gaze to Aelia who rolled her eyes.

"She's not on the market," Ash replied heatedly.

"Aw come on dude. What's the point of bringing your international friends here if the only girls aren't available?" Santiago complained.

Raúl smacked him upside the head and said, "He brought you to meet them not date them _stupido." _**(stupid)**

"Oww that hurt," Santiago said rubbing his head.

Ash introduced everyone. He couldn't help, but feel ticked off at Santiago for trying to romance Aelia. He couldn't help it that his friend was a player, but did he have to flirt with every girl he came into contact with?

Somewhere in the middle of the conversation Aelia demanded, "Ash what on earth happened to your eye?"

Ash looked shocked, he had completely forgotten about it. For some reason it hadn't swelled.

"Is it bad?" he asked.

Kimiko pulled out her mirror and held it up for him to see. It was black and blue and turning a yellowish- green color.

"Well," Aelia told him.

Ash glared at Raúl who smirked back at him and shrugged in a you-deserved-it way.

"Here," she said summoning her magic. She touched his eye and the bruise disappeared.

"Woah," said Santiago. "That was awesome!"

Aelia shrugged.

"_Ai! _What are you boys still doing here? Jimenez I'm gonna let you play, but not if your exhausted. I don't care if your good I can't have tired players on the field! That goes the same for you two!" Coach yelled.

They gathered their stuff and left. Once outside Raúl and Santiago went their separate ways after saying good bye. The gang arrived home late. The boys crashed in the living room while the girls slept in Ash's room. Ash was sure he'd be too excited to sleep, but his eyes closed the second his head hit the pillow. He drifted off into sleep, dreaming of winning the championship and Aelia giving him a victory kiss.

* * *

**Aww Ash is dreaming of Aelia! So cute right? Yay Ash gets to play tomorrow! Haha his best friend punched him in the face. Sux for him. So that's my chapter. Tell me what you guys thought. And remember if i translated anything wrong please let me know. Um Santiago plays the position Striker and no 1 probably knows wat that it so ill explain it next chapter. I did a lot of research about soccer so please dont yell at me if i screw it up next chapter. Just tell me whats wrong and ill fix it. So yea i need some feedback. Tell me what you guys thought and ill see you all next chapter!**


	14. Soccer and Love

**Hello everyone! I hope you guys had a great holiday! I hope you all got everything you wanted i no i did. So i apologize for being so late with updating this. You see i went on a skiing trip and there was an avalanch. We got stuck in a cave for three days... and that is complete BS. Come on how many of you guys fell for that? Admit it! Eh i have no excuse. I dont know how to ski although im brilliant at snowboarding...erm on my sled. Hey itll be an Olympic Event some day. They shall call it Surf-Sledding! Ok so like last chapter i will put the spanish translation next to the sentence. Forgive me for any errors although its only one sentence. Um lets put this loud and clear I DO NOT PLAY SOCCER!!!!! AND I NEVER WILL PLAY SOCCER THEREFORE I DO NOT KNOW THE GAME EVERYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER IS DUE TO RESEARCH AND HELPFUL FRIENDS. So please dont kill me if i get something wrong. Um so enjoy the chapter! I think you guys will really like this one.  
Disclaimer: There i said it so DONT SUE ME!!!!!!! please...**

**Oh and since most of you dont read this Authors note i think ill put this message in caps and italics... _DRESSES ARE ON MY PROFILE_... there now you know enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13:  
Soccer and Love

The stadium was crowded with roaring fans. They were all here for one thing: to see Barcelona and Madrid battle it out for the championship. Emotions coursed through the crowd like a current of electricity. Aelia looked around trying to take everything in at once. She had never been surrounded by so many people in her life. It was a little intimidating. People had banners and posters with Spanish phrases written on them. Two groups of guys had gone shirtless and painted their upper bodies; ruby red and white for Madrid, yellow and bright red for Barcelona. Music blared from speakers.

In the locker room it was deathly quiet. The Madrid team dressed in silence. Ash took a deep breath and put on his jersey. He glanced in the mirror. His face was pale and he looked every bit as nervous as he felt. Ash looked around at his team, his friends.

Raúl was putting on his goalie gloves. His muscular body was rigid with tension. Santiago and Andrés, one of their forwards, were kicking each other's shin guards lightly. Pepe, their tiny Sweeper, was gripping the edge of a sink looking green. One of Ash's fellow midfielders, Felipe, was clutching his cross necklace. His eyes were shut and his lips were moving in a silent prayer. Everyone else was sitting on the bench or on the floor.

Coach entered and paced for a few minutes. Then he began talking. He told them that no matter what happened, they were all winners. There was no need to go through the plays. They all knew they would be playing their typical 4-3-3 formation. Four players on defense, three in the midfield, and three on offense. Raúl would be defending their goal.

Before they knew it, it was time to go. They all filed into the tunnel. Everyone heard the cheering, the screaming. Ash knew that somewhere in that mob was Aelia and she would be cheering him on.

The thought filled him up. It gave him confidence. It gave him strength. The butterflies in his stomach evaporated. He turned to his brothers.

"Well, this is it you guys," he told them. "We have worked so hard to get here. We've defeated so many teams. We've overcome so many obstacles. So let them remember us! Let them remember how we defeated them!" The boys yelled in approval. Ash raised his voice and pointed out toward the field. "Do you know what's out there? Waiting beyond that field? A championship title! Take it! It's yours!"

The team roared. They sprinted onto the field. The stadium erupted into cheers. Ash punched his fist in the air and the fans welcomed back their beloved captain. Aelia watched him, her eyes glowing. She yelled at the top of her lungs along with her friends. Suddenly, the other side of the stadium exploded into cheers as the Barcelona team sprinted out of their locker room. The Madrid side of the arena booed them.

The teams lined up on their sides of the field. The Spanish national anthem played. Then the announcer read out the starting players who shook the other coach's hand. The clock was set and Ash and the other captain met in the Center Mark. They eyed each other, but shook hands. The referee held out a coin in his hand.

"Barcelona call it," he said.

"Tails," the other captain said.

The referee tossed it in the air and caught it. He opened his palm to reveal a tails up coin. Barcelona decided to kick off. The sides were picked and twenty two players took their positions. Raúl jumped up and down on the balls of his feet. Santiago smirked and stretched his arms, flexing his muscles, and causing the girls to scream. Ash rolled his eyes and got ready for the kick off.

They were all in position on their side of the field. The first line was made up of the two forwards Andrés on the left, Ramiro on the right. Santiago, who was the best scorer on the team, played Striker; between the two forwards. Next came the midfield. Felipe played left midfield while Rafael played right. Ash was playing center midfield. It had been his position since the beginning of his soccer career. It was a good position for him because he was good at analyzing the other team's defense and directing his own team's offense. The third line was set up a bit differently. Pepe stood a little in front of the fullbacks Antonio and Carlos. Miguel, the Sweeper and last line of defense, stood a little behind them. And of course Raúl paced in front of the goal, shouting and pepping up the team and the crowd.

However, instead of kicking off, the Barcelona kicker tapped the ball forward an inch. Madrid's offense rushed them, but one of their forwards had already gotten possession of the ball. Instantly, Santiago stole it and began dribbling down the field. He passed it to Ramiro, but a player on the other team jumped up and used his head to bump it to another teammate.

The ball went back and forth across the field. No one came close to scoring and the clock ticked away. Little Pepe would always come out of nowhere and steal the ball. There was one moment in which Barcelona had a breakaway. The player got passed the defense and kicked the ball at the goal. Raúl dove to his left and caught the ball on the tips of his fingers. He jumped back up and yelled in triumph before throwing the ball to Antonio who kicked it to Felipe.

The fans watched the game eagerly. Only Raimundo understood what was going on so he had to explain what was happening. Aelia couldn't express the pride she felt every time Ash stole the ball from the other team. Her and Catalina were screaming and jumping up and down together.

Towards the end of the first half Barcelona pulled a dirty trick. Ramiro had the ball. He was within scoring range. He went to kick the ball when a player on the other team collided with him. He fell to the ground clutching his knee as he cried out in pain. The arena was filled with boos. The referee blew his whistle.

"Hey what the hell was that!" Raúl yelled from the goal along with some other incomprehensible Spanish.

The entire team gathered around their fallen teammate. Ash and Santiago knelt on either side of him.

"My knee, I think it's busted," he moaned.

Raúl turned around and tried to pounce on the guy that had hurt Ramiro. Quickly, Antonio and Carlos grabbed him and were holding him back. The guy was smirking.

"Let me go! I'll knock that smirk right off his face. LET ME GO!" he yelled.

Then the coaches came out. They helped Ramiro up and off the field. The crowd applauded. Alejo took his position as left forward and the game continued. Ten minutes later the first half ended. The score was 0-0. They filed into the locker room, desperate to see how Ramiro was.

"How are you man?" Ash asked.

Ramiro looked up dejectedly. "I dislocated my knee and screwed up one of the muscles in it. I'm going to need surgery to fix it and even then I might never play again…"

"Damn it!" Raúl yelled punching a locker. "I'll kill that son of a-"

Ash stopped listening. He was one of the few people on the team that knew that Ramiro couldn't even afford the surgery. He pulled out his cell phone and made a call.

When the Madrid team sprinted back out of the tunnel, they were ready to avenge what had happened. Ramiro limped out on crutches to a standing ovation from the crowd. He smiled and waved to them. His knee was completely healed, the crutches were just a show.

In the stadium, Aelia and Catalina made their way back to their seats. Aelia wobbled a bit and her vision went blurry, but Catalina steadied her and they reached their seats quick enough.

"Where have you been?" Raimundo hissed.

"In the locker rooms," Aelia replied.

"How is he?" Kimiko asked catching on quickly.

"His knee is all healed. He'll be playing soccer in no time," she said pleased.

The game continued. The players ran up and down the field chasing the ball. The collisions got worse. A few of the Barcelona players got yellow carded and Raúl almost got thrown out when he charged one of their players. It took all of Carlos and Antonio's strength and Ash telling him it wasn't worth it to calm him down. It didn't get better after that. The closer it got to the end of the game the more desperate each team got to score first.

Finally, in the final seconds there was a breakaway. Santiago had obtained the ball. He swerved past the defenders. It was between him and the goalie. He went to kick. Suddenly, out of nowhere an opponent appeared. He slide tackled Santiago, taking out his ankles. The whistle was blown. Ash knelt down next to Santiago thinking, _Oh no not again._

"Hey Santi, man are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. He kicked me in the shin, but I'll live," Santiago said standing up.

Then something amazing happened. The referee called for a penalty kick. The player that slide tackled Santiago got in his face and started yelling at him. But the referee wouldn't have any of that. Much to the delight of the Madrid team, the referee red carded him and the boy was removed from the field. Then the two teams lined up on the outskirts of the penalty box. Ash was given the kick. Although Santiago was a better scorer, Ash was smarter.

He stared at the goal analyzing every inch of it. He looked at the positioning of the goalie. The crowd held its breath. Up in the stands Catalina squeezed Aelia's hand. They were both staring intently at Ash. He wiggled his shoulders and took a few steps backwards. The whistle was blown again and Ash charged forward. He swung his foot back and kicked. The stadium was quieter than a graveyard as they watched the ball sail through the air. The goalie lunged, his fingers outstretched. But, impossibly, the ball sailed over them, curling into the net.

The stadium exploded in cheers. Ash dropped to his knees and raised his clenched fists to the sky. His team tackled him, hugging and patting and congratulating him. Kimiko kissed Raimundo who was shouting with joy. Aelia and Catalina had their hands locked and they were jumping up and down shrieking. Omi and Clay were yelling. On the field the Madrid team was going ballistic. It was perfect.

* * *

"I'm not coming out!" Aelia yelled from inside the bathroom.

"Aelia you get your ancient butt out here right now! I did not spend all that time on your hair for nothing!" Kimiko screamed back. Next to Kimiko, Catalina rolled her eyes.

"Come on Aelia we're going to be late for the party!" Catalina yelled.

"No! Go without me!" Aelia shouted back.

Catalina sighed angrily. In order to celebrate the boys' winning, the city was throwing a festival. It would be all over the town, but mainly in the Parque del Retiro. Everyone had dressed up for the occasion. There would be music and dancing and food. Catalina sighed again and smoothed out her dress. It was red-orange. The dress was deep V-neck and hugged her body. It reached her knees and the bottom had angles. Her long hair was parted on the side and straightened. Black heels completed the look.

"Come on! I promised Rai I'd dance with him!" Kimiko screamed. She kicked the wall with her silver heels in frustration.

Kimiko was borrowing one of Catalina's dresses. Kimiko's gown was a backless halter dress. It was black and cut so that one side of the front ended mid thigh while the rest of it angled down to her opposite ankle. The part where it began to angle was slightly ruffled, as was the back. Kimiko's hair was left long and wavy.

"Any luck?" a heavily accented voice asked.

The girls turned around to face Señora Jimenez. She was smirking. Since Aelia was so tall she had to borrow one of Señora Jimenez's old dresses. The girls had spent a lot of time on her thick hair. It went all the way down to her waist so they were able to do a lot with it. However, once her hair was done she had excused herself into the bathroom to put on the dress. And now she wouldn't come out.

Señora Jimenez knocked gently on the door. "My dear please come out. No one will laugh at you and if you really hate it then you can take it off."

"Promise?" Aelia asked.

Señora Jimenez chuckled. "I promise."

They heard a click as the door unlocked. It swung open and revealed the dragon of magic. The girls gasped. Señora Jimenez said, "_¡Ai qué linda!" _**(Oh how beautiful!)**

Aelia looked at them shyly. She was absolutely stunning. Her black, knee-length dress fit her perfectly, revealing unexpected curves. Half of the halter part was a thick silver band with three silver balls on each side and the rest was a black velvet strip of fabric. The chest area sparkled with silver sequence. There was a single long ruffle that ran the length of the dress in the front. At the bottom of the front of the dress it opened in an upside-down V. Her hair was up in a French braid bun. There were two crowns of French braids wrapped around her head, then the braid continued into a bun that had lily of the valleys twisted into it.

"I feel ridicules. Can I change now?" Aelia announced.

"Aw come on girl you look great!" Kimiko cried out.

"Really?" Aelia asked. " 'Cause I feel like a clown."

"Nah come on! We're late," Catalina yelled grabbing Aelia. "Bye Mom!"

"Bye Señora Jimenez!" Aelia and Kimiko chorused.

As soon as they hit the street they were absorbed into the party. It seemed to be everywhere. People were dancing and laughing and having a great time. It was only a five minute walk to the park. The park was stunningly beautiful. All the trees and bushes were lit up. Music flowed from unseen speakers. By the time they found Ash they were in the party mood. He was wearing jeans and his soccer jersey, now clean, and he looked pissed.

"Catalina what are you wearing?" Ash yelled when he saw her.

"It's a dress stupid," she said shaking her hips.

"I don't want my sister walking around in that!" he argued.

"Every other girl is wearing it. Most are wearing less than me!" she yelled back.

Ash opened his mouth to yell again, but Raimundo interrupted him.

"Kimi! Don't you look dazzling!" he said giving her a hug and a kiss. "Where did you get that dress?"

"Oh Catalina let me borrow it," Kimiko said before dragging Rai onto the dance floor.

"Exactly how many of those dresses do you own?" Ash said, his protective big brother feelings rearing up.

"Just a closest full. But stop wasting your time yelling at me. You've got someone waiting for you," Catalina told him before prancing off to join her friends.

Ash looked around confused. What on earth was his sister talking about? Then he saw it. She was standing in the shadow of a tree and she looked absolutely beautiful. She also looked confused and uncomfortable. Ash looked around. He spotted Andrés dancing with a girl he recognized. Her name was Lita Rivera. She was tall and pale with brown eyes. Her brown hair was highlighted with red and pulled back into two braids that reached her waist. Ash made a mental note to ask Andrés when they had started dating. Rai and Kim were salsa dancing center stage. Clay was devouring the food. Omi was trying to dance with a girl that was his height.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"Hi," she replied softly.

"You look great," he told her.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself," she smiled.

"Do you want to dance?" Ash asked.

"Oh no, no. I don't know the steps," she said shaking her head.

"Alright, well why don't you come talk to Santi and Raúl?" Ash suggested.

"Ok," she said. They walked through the people until they came to a table.

"Hey babe!" Santiago said raising his glass to her.

"Hey Santi," she said. Ash pulled out a seat for her and when she sat down pushed it back in like a true gentleman.

Raúl handed her a drink. "Well drink up," he told her. Aelia looked at him suspiciously. "It's not alcoholic I swear. See, even Ash is drinking one." Aelia nodded and drank. It tasted like cherry soda with a hint of orange juice. It bubbled and tickled as it made its way down her throat. After a few more of them she had loosened up. Aelia was laughing and joking with the boys. Then _she _appeared.

They had just finished laughing at a story of one of Santiago's failed romances when Ash felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Ash turned around as Aelia looked up. She almost dropped her glass. Behind Ash stood the most beautiful girl Aelia had ever seen and that included the legendary Helen of Sparta, the girl who started the Trojan War.

She was as tall as Ash, taller than Aelia. Her silky black hair was pulled back in a low bun. Green ribbons hung from her bun and a reddish pink flower was placed behind her ear. Her emerald eyes, outlined by black eyeliner and light green eye-shadow, sparkled in the torch light. Ruby red lips smiled revealing a row of perfect, dazzling white teeth. She was as tan as Aelia, but that was the only similarity between the two girls. The girl had long legs and luxurious curves. Her black Flamenco dress was made to emphasize those curves. It was skin tight and backless. Green ruffles flowed out from the bottom of it creating a short train. Her heels and nails were the same emerald green as the ruffles.

"Ana Maria!" Ash gasped standing. He hugged her gently. "How have you been?"

"I've been dong fine although I've greatly missed you," she cooed. Across the table Raúl rolled his eyes. "It's so good to see you again. You were amazing at the game!"

"Thanks, but I got lucky. That goalie almost got the ball," Ash replied, humble as always.

"But he didn't. You never give yourself enough credit," she laughed. It was a light musical laugh that reminded Aelia of wind chimes. "Do you want to dance?" she asked, emerald eyes pleading.

She looked so divine that Ash couldn't say no. He got up as if in a trance and took her hand. They walked to the dance floor.

"Who is she?" Aelia breathed.

Raúl rolled his eyes in disgust. Even Santiago was shaking his head.

"That would be Ana Maria," Raúl told her.

"She's Ash's ex-girlfriend. He broke up with her when he had to leave for the temple," Santiago explained. "She's a beauty and she knows it. She uses it to her advantage."

"She's the biggest flirt in all of Madrid," Raúl spat.

"And you guys don't like her," Aelia said.

"Absolutely not, she's no good for Ash. She doesn't have a heart," Santiago said with emotion.

Aelia watched her dance seductively. She was all over Ash and he was enjoying it. Aelia felt something raging inside of her. At the same time, though, she felt something rip. Suddenly, she felt sick. She excused herself from the table leaving Raúl and Santiago to glare at Ana Maria in disgust. Once out of sight she ran for all that she was worth. She sprinted through the gardens and fountains and ponds. Finally, she stopped and sat down on a bench. She folded her hands in her lap and cried.

"My dear why are you crying?" a woman's voice said softly.

Aelia looked up into gentle gray eyes that she knew were normally fierce and blazing.

"Lady Athena," she gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"You are in pain my daughter," she said wrapping her arms around her.

Aelia returned the hug. "What's happening to me?"

"I think you know the answer to that," the wise woman told her.

And Aelia did. She was falling in love. She shook her head to clear such thoughts. She couldn't, not if she were to join Lady Artemis one day. Aelia felt a wave of home sickness wash over her. She tightened her grip on Athena.

"I wish I had died all those years ago," she said with feeling. "I don't belong in this world. I miss my friends: Atalanta, Perseus, Helen, Hercules. I miss them all. I miss Greece the way it used to be. I…"

"I know that you feel as though you don't belong. The Age of Heroes is long over. The ancient world has disappeared. You are the only person who knows that the gods exist. We feel your pain. Our temples lay in ruins, our altars are filthy with cold ashes. The world my great-grandfather created is no more. You are the one thing that remains of it," Athena told her.

Aelia was silent for a long time. Finally, she said, "How did you do it?"

"How did I do what?" Athena asked.

"How did you avoid love?" Aelia asked softly.

"First of all, Aphrodite fears me. But you are wrong. I did love a man once. He was of great intelligence."

"Odysseus?"

"Yes, my dear I did love him. I fought ten years to see that he returned home to his wife and son," Athena said.

"And what about Lady Artemis? How did she give it up?" Aelia wanted to know.

"Her love of the wild and the hunt kept her safe, but even she fell in love once," Athena explained.

"With who?" Aelia asked eagerly.

"The hunter Orion," Athena said. "Do not despair my daughter. You will achieve your hearts desire."

"But My Lady…" Aelia protested.

"I must be going now, you know we cannot interfere with you for long," Athena said. "But I shall send you some company and I will have a word with my dear sister about confusing you with her love magic."

Aelia averted her gaze as the goddess revealed her true form. With a bang she was gone. When Aelia looked on the bench next to her she saw a single white owl feather. She picked it up smiling.

"Aelia?" a voice asked.

She looked up. Ash was standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" he inquired. He took Athena's place on the bench and put an arm around her. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," Ash told her.

Just then a cloud moved, revealing a full moon. Its light lit up the little area. It turned Aelia's gray eyes to liquid silver and made her skin glow. Ash shivered as he realized how much she resembled the two beautiful goddesses from the cave. Slow music drifted into the garden setting the perfect mood.

"Do you want to dance?" Ash asked for the second time that night.

This time she nodded. Overjoyed he pulled her gently to her feet. She put her arms around his neck as he put his around her waist, pulling her close to him. They swayed back and forth while they starred into each other's eyes. All Ash's thoughts about Ana Maria left his mind as he gazed at this ancient beauty. Even when the music stopped they continued. And they danced the night away, surrounded by flowers in this garden under the stars.

* * *

**Come on everyone say it with me AWWWWWWWWWW. You had to admit that was pretty cute although note to self push Ana Maria off a bridge into a pond. How dare she dance with Ash. How dare i make up a character that does such things. Ya no its chicks like her that give women a bad name. So pictures of the dresses and Aelia's hair is on my profile. The girl wearing Catalina's dress is pretty much what she looks like except younger. And for Kimiko its the black dress. Yay they won the championship! Haha Raul almost got thrown out. Um i dont have much to say except HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! See yall next year! Have fun! Drink responsibly! And whatever you do dont take the fancy sports car that shows up to the party. Bye!!**


	15. Monthaversary

**Hey guys i no i havent updated in forever. Ive been so busy its ridiculus. Softball started again so my Sundays are taken and my mother uncle father and grandfather ganged up on me and made me join a gym. They said i was "scrawny" which im not im just skinny. So yea ive been going there everyday after school and then ive had to somehow finish my homework and study and all that good stuff. So guess what guys! Freakin finals are coming up X [ and then i get to have all new classes. Itll be just like the first day of school. Greeeeat cause i really need to restart freshman year *note the sarcasm* So i will try my best to update asap but no promises there. I wanna thank I-Swear-Im-a-Ninja cause without her lectures this wouldve taken longer to update.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and i will never own it and no amount of wishing stars can change that**

* * *

Chapter 14:  
Monthaversery

_That night Aelia had a dream. She was standing in the middle of a clearing. Across from her stood the love goddess herself, Aphrodite. She was the most beautiful woman Aelia had ever seen. Strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back in soft curls. She wore a white, one-shoulder mini dress that ended at her thighs. A thin golden sash tightened it at her waist. She stood, long legs together, arms crossed, and one eyebrow cocked mischievously. Her sky blue eyes twinkled. _

_Suddenly, Aelia felt a wave of rage wash over her. The goddess was tampering with her emotions and she was enjoying it. Aelia unsheathed the sword that was strapped to her waist. She was dressed the way she used to dress in ancient Greece: white tunic, long hair braided with gold thread, and sandals strapped to her feet._

_"Leave me alone!" she yelled at the goddess._

_But Aphrodite just laughed her sweet, musical laugh. Aelia lunged at her, but she had already faded, her giggles still echoing in the clearing._

She sat up in a cold sweat. Rage swept over her again and she jumped up. Aelia dressed and grabbed her Wudai Weapon, which, she was delighted to learn, could be used as a regular bow in its inactivated form. She grabbed her quiver full of ordinary arrows and headed into the forest to work off her anger.

An hour later Raimundo was looking around frantically. He ran into Ash during his search.

"Have you seen Aelia?" he practically screamed at him. Ash shook his head no.

"I'm right here," said a quiet voice. The boys whipped around to see Aelia flushed and slightly sweaty. Her hair was falling out of its braid and some strands were sticking to her forehead.

"Oh god," gasped Raimundo, grabbing her upper arms. "Oh thank god you're here."

"Um where have you been exactly?" Ash asked eyeing her bow.

"The woods," she replied.

"You know there's dangerous animals out there, right?" Ash said.

"I can take care of myself," Aelia shot back. "Now, what do you need Rai?"

He got on his knees and stared up at her pleadingly. His hands were clasped together. "Please please help me. Normally I would never beg my friend to go through with this kind of torture, but I need your help¾"

"Just spit it out Rai," Aelia said.

"Can you go shopping with Kimi today? I need her out of the temple for a few hours," Raimundo begged.

Ash's eyes widened in horror, but Aelia didn't know what was wrong. Truthfully, she could think of about 100 other things she'd rather do than shop. But Raimundo looked desperate.

"Sure," Aelia said.

"Thank you!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Can I ask why Kim can't be here?" Aelia inquired.

"It's our monthaversary and I want to do something really special for her," Raimundo told her. Then he explained his plan. Aelia had to smile at how far Rai was willing to go in order to show Kimiko how much he loved her. One thing she didn't understand was Ash and Raimundo's reaction to the thought of shopping with Kimiko. Five hours later she had her answer.

"Gods Kimiko how many more stores do we have to visit!" Aelia exclaimed.

Kimiko turned around and looked at her with big, pleading blue eyes. "Come on Aelia just one more store."

The heiress led her to a store with dim lights and pounding music. It looked exactly like every other store they had visited. Kimiko made a motion to enter, but Aelia stood her ground.

"Come on this is the last one," Kimiko insisted.

"Oh no there is nothing in that store that you haven't already bought," Aelia told her. Suddenly, she had a thought. "I've got a better idea."

She grabbed Kimiko by the wrist and started scanning the streets for one store in particular. Finally, she found it.

"Dress shopping?" Kimiko asked, eyebrows raised.

"I thought you could do with a nice new dress," Aelia replied defensively.

"Ok," Kimiko replied happily, running into the store.

Another hour later they were outside the dress store waiting for Dojo to pick them up. Aelia was collapsed on a bench exhausted. Now she was seriously regretting going hunting that morning. A couple boys approached them from across the street. The taller of the two had coal black hair and bright blue eyes. Green eyes sparkled underneath the second boy's blonde hair. He looked like a trouble maker with his mischievous smile and slightly elfish features. Aelia immediately had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey there," said the blonde.

"Hi," Kimiko replied.

"I'm Léon, but you can call me Leo," said the blonde boy, "and this is Vincens."

"Vinny," the black haired boy said, winking at Aelia.

"I'm Kimiko and this is Aelia." The boys smiled, but Aelia's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Beautiful names for beautiful girls," Leo said. "So how do you like Paris?"

"I love it here. The city is so beautiful!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Would you like us to show it to you?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Actually," Aelia spoke up. The bad feeling was getting worse. "We're waiting for someone."

"Then we'll wait with you," Vinny said plopping himself next to Aelia on the bench. He put his arm around her. "This is the City of Love darlin' and you need someone to protect you from all the womanizers here."

Aelia wrenched away from Vinny's grip. "No thank you. We can take care of ourselves."

She reached down and grabbed a bunch of shopping bags. Then she snatched Kimiko's wrist, who barely had time to grab the rest of the bags, and pulled her away.

"Aelia what¾?" Kimiko began.

"I just don't trust them," she said, a little less than hysterical.

Suddenly a shape appeared in the sky. It looked like a speck, but it grew larger as it flew closer. Dojo had arrived and riding on his back, much to Aelia's relief was…

"Ash!" she breathed. "Thank the gods."

"Hey!" someone called.

The girls whipped around to see that Leo and Vinny had followed them. They stood side by side and looked very angry.

"No one walks out on us," Leo growled. They stalked towards them. Kimiko and Aelia backed up until they hit a wall. Aelia wished she had her knives with her. They weren't allowed to use their powers on normal people, only in life or death situations.

"You see we get what we want," Vinny purred. "And what we want right now is you."

Leo made a move as if to grab them. But out of nowhere Ash slid in front of them.

"Back off," Ash snarled. His brown eyes were snapping with fury.

"Who are you?" Leo scoffed.

"Your worst nightmare," Ash scowled. He lashed out with a snap kick to Leo's stomach. The boy went flying backwards and hit the ground hard. Vinny tried to punch him, but Ash grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. Vinny howled in pain.

"Now you listen and you listen closely," Ash told him. "If you ever touch them I will hunt you down and _kill_ you."

Then he released him. Vinny scrambled away and picked up Leo. They sprinted off as fast as they could. Ash turned to the two girls.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Kimiko threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Ash looked at Aelia. "What no 'thank you' hug from you?"

Aelia rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said before giving him a quick hug.

Ash glowed with pleasure. He loaded their things onto Dojo and they returned to the temple.

An hour later the sun was setting. Kimiko stood in front of her mirror dressed in a black evening gown. It was simple yet beautiful. Her raven black hair was curled. In her hand, she held a note. The letter was written in a clumsy scrawl. It read:

**Dearest Kimiko,**

**My beautiful lady please join me in the **

**temple garden this evening at sunset.**

**I wish to have dinner with you, just**

**you and me alone. Please accept the**

**invitation my sweet cherry blossom. **

**Your love,**

**Raimundo**

**P.S. Wear that new dress.**

Suddenly Kimiko heard knocking on the side of the wall. It was coming from Clay's room.

"Hurry up lil' lady or yer gonna be late," she heard Clay drawl.

Kimiko slipped on her black heels and headed for the garden. The halls were empty, which was very odd. Usually at least one of the older monks was wandering the halls. Finally, she was outside. The warm air caressed her causing her curls to sway slightly. It seemed to call to her and she followed it. The sunset was a fiery red that blazed across the sky. The clouds were a softer pink and already a few stars were appearing.

The wind led her deeper and deeper into the garden until she could hear the bubble of the water in the koi pond. When she stepped into the center of the garden she gasped. There was a table set for two next to the pond. Two candles glowed in the center of the table. The trees and bushes were lit up with paper lanterns. Soft music drifted from portable speakers. But for the moment her eyes rested on the figure waiting for her.

His head was down, brown bangs hiding his eyes from view. Then he sighed and looked up. When he saw her his jaw dropped.

"Hey Rai," Kimiko said softly.

At once he was on his feet. In two strides he had closed the distance between the two of them. And then, she was in his arms and he was holding her so gently and she was looking into his emerald eyes, so warm and full of love.

"Happy monthaversary," he said.

Then Raimundo leaned down and their lips touched. The kiss started slow and gentle, but it became fierce as the passion grew. They needed to be together like this, it was crucial to their survival. Their kiss lasted until they could no longer breathe. Unwillingly, they separated and just stared into each other's eyes.

"What was that for?" Kimiko asked quietly.

"Ash told me what happened today," Raimundo told her. His arms tightened possessively around her. "I want you to know that I'll never let that happen again and I'll always be there for you."

Kimiko rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She breathed in his scent. He smelled like the wind and the beach and, at this moment, delicious foods.

"So are you hungry?" Raimundo asked.

"Starving," Kimiko smiled.

He led her to the table and pulled out her chair. She sat down and smoothed out her dress. Raimundo took the seat opposite her. He put two fingers to his mouth and whistled. Clay and Omi came out wearing waiter outfits. Kimiko tried her best to quite her laughter. They were carrying plates of chicken parmesan which they set on the table. With a nod they disappeared.

"Rai did you make this?" Kimiko asked with suspicion.

"Yeah, Clay helped though so I can't take all the credit," he nodded. "Try it Kimi it's pretty good."

Kimiko took a bite and moaned with delight. It was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted.

"You like?"

Kimiko just nodded.

"Can I try?" Raimundo asked hopefully.

"No way!" Kimiko said finding her voice at last.

"What?! I made it!"

"Fine!" Kimiko shoved a forkful in his mouth. She laughed at his surprised expression.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Raimundo served Kimiko her favorite for desert: moist chocolate cake, straight from the oven. They spent the time just laughing and having fun, making fun of Omi's slang and Clay's metaphors. At one point, Raimundo stood and asked her to dance. They swayed in each others arms. Every now and then he would twirl her, much to Kimiko's delight. Her musical laughter echoed in the garden.

Aelia sat on the rooftop staring at the moon. Every now and again she'd glance down at the two lovers. They reminded her of a lot of people she had known in her 3,000 years, but their romance was also different. It surrounded them like an aura, so strong that you could practically see it.

"It's rude to spy," a voice said behind her. Aelia turned around to see Ash standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"You should talk," she told him.

He nodded. "What are you doing out here?"

"I wanted to look at the stars. I haven't seen them in years. They're dimmer than I remember," she told him, wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Why haven't you seen them in years?" he asked.

"I've lived in cities only," Aelia said.

"Why?"

She looked like she was about to hit him, but changed her mind. "Because there's always abandoned warehouses and apartments there."

"Oh…" Ash looked away.

Aelia looked back at the moon. It was a crescent tonight. She smiled to herself. The Bow of Artemis they called it back in her day. Aelia felt Ash sit next to her. He stared at the moon too, but after a while his gaze got drawn to her. She felt his eyes on her, but didn't take hers off the sky. After a while she felt his gaze shift. She sensed his disappointment.

"Can I show you something?" Ash asked. Aelia nodded and he stood.

"Follow me," he said before jumping off the roof. She followed his lead, landing next to him smoothly and quietly, like a cat.

He took off for the forest, with her right behind him. They walked for a long time. Owls hooted in the trees and the bushes rustled with nocturnal animals. A deer appeared out of nowhere nearly scaring Ash out of his skin. He jumped a foot in the air, but Aelia just smiled and petted its head. After a while it cantered off into the woods leaving them alone once more. Up ahead there was a wall of bushes.

"It's through here, but close your eyes," he said.

Aelia looked at him questioningly, but did what he asked. He grabbed her by the hand and lead her through the bushes. All she could focus on was how warm his hand was. It was rough, but gentle. Aelia could feel the blood rush to her face and prayed he couldn't. They walked about a hundred more feet then stopped. He told her to lay down on the ground and she did so.

"Ok open," Ash said.

Aelia did and she gasped. They were in an open field far from the temple lights or any other form of luminescence. The sky was lit up with stars. The celestial orbs were so beautiful Aelia couldn't stop the tears from running down her face. She felt like a loser, but this was the sky as she remembered it. A bright object flashed across the star.

"A shooting star! Quick make a wish," Ash said.

Aelia closed her eyes and wished with all her might that her father would leave her alone, but deep down in her heart she knew that would never happen. She sighed unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked concerned.

"Nothing," Aelia replied.

"We both know that that's not true," he said turning on his side to look at her.

Aelia sat up and tucked her knees into her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on top of her knees.

"I…" she began, but stopped suddenly.

The night seemed to get darker, colder. The air became thick with black magic, so thick that Aelia couldn't breathe. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

"No!" she screamed and threw herself on top of Ash.

A bolt of black magic struck the ground where they were sitting. Aelia barely had enough time to throw up her shield. But the force of the impact made it shatter against her. She cried out in pain.

"Aelia!" Ash shouted. He gently pushed her off him. She was unconscious.

"Aelia?" he asked brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

The wind picked up, whipping around them. What looked like a bolt of black lightning struck the ground about twenty feet away. Where it hit the earth a swirl of magic formed. There was a figure inside it. Ash squinted trying to make out what it was. Below him Aelia groaned. He helped her sit up.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked. Aelia nodded, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"I dunno…" she muttered.

"Well well well what have we here?" a deep voice asked. The dragons whipped around.

Plutos stood before them with his arms crossed. His mouth was twisted into an evil smirk. His eyes were cold and merciless.

"Plutos," Aelia said in a fear filled voice.

"Tsk tsk child is that anyway to address your father?" he sneered.

Ash jumped to his feet to stand in front of her. She stood, slowly, as well. Ash spread his arms out protectively.

"You leave her alone," he threatened. "You here me? You stay away from her."

"Or what? Dear boy hand over my daughter and I promise you that I won't hurt you," Plutos said politely.

"What do you want with her?" Ash shouted.

"Her magic. Now hand her over boy," Plutos snarled.

"No," Ash told him stubbornly.

"Ash," Aelia said quietly.

"No!" he shouted. "I'm not gonna lose you!"

"You won't lose her. You can have her back… once I'm finished with her," Plutos smirked. "Without her powers she shall be mortal like you. You can't have her now. She'll never age and you will. But if you give me her magic then she will no longer be immortal."

"Stop it. Just stop it!" Aelia said. "Leave him out of this Plutos its between you and¾"

In the blink of an eye Plutos had appeared in front of them. He grabbed Ash by the throat and threw him to the side like a rag doll. Aelia quickly tried to roundhouse kick him, but he countered. She jumped back and threw purple magic at him. He knocked it away as if it were a bothersome gnat. Then Plutos responded with black energy that exploded at Aelia's feet, knocking her backwards onto the ground. She looked at him with fear in her eyes and terror in her heart. Plutos chuckled and held up a fist full of power. But before he could strike her Ash rugby tackled him to the ground. He used every ounce of his knowledge of the martial arts to attack Plutos.

Aelia searched through the grass around her until she found a rock about the size of her hand. After muttering a quick incantation the rock became razor sharp. It had been transformed into a deadly weapon. She looked up where Plutos had just gotten Ash into a headlock and was slowly cutting off his air supply while Ash gasped for oxygen.

Aelia took her aim and threw the rock. It flew through the air like an arrow and sliced Plutos' arm. He roared in pain and dropped Ash who fell to the ground. Ichor, the same golden blood that ran through Aelia's veins, gushed out of the gash. He glared at his daughter.

"We will meet again, soon," he promised before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Aelia dropped to her knees next to Ash and gently rubbed his back. Slowly he stopped gasping for air.

"I wished to be free of him," she said, her voice cracking.

Ash looked up into her tear filled eyes. He put his arm around her and squeezed to reassure her; he still hadn't found his voice. They remained like that for a while, but eventually stood to return to the temple. Ash held her hand as he lead her home and she let him. After all, he had defended her twice today and for that she was thankful. Neither monk looked back at the field as they reentered the woods.

* * *

**I wanted to make a happy romantic chapter, hence the Raikim. But at the same time i was erm persuaded *cough threatened cough* to add a bit of romance with Ash and Aelia. And also i felt as though Plutos had dropped off the face of the earth so i wanted to make sure yall didnt forget bout him. I also needed to make this chapter happy because the next couple of chapters r gonna be... lets just say interesting. So im gonna need some reviews here because i need to no if u guys liked it or hated it or thought it was alright but think i can do better. So please press the green button because nothing makes me happier than logging on2 my email and seeing 1 new message from fanfiction. I get sooo happy. And it will inspire me and make me want to write faster. So go on press the button press it COME ON PRESS THE BUTTON ALREADY! ok bye for now! see you next time **


	16. Blackout

**Hey guys! How have yall been? Ive been sick, actually im still sick. My brain short circuited and even though i knew what was gonna happen i couldnt write it. But after being bugged to death by my friend and threatened several times ive finally finished it. Which reminds me.**

**...: Yay im finally going to be in a story**

**Me: Yea well your cruel creator threatened me WITH A KNIFE**

**...: *nervous laugh* yea... about that...**

**Me: Mhmm i had no choice but as it turns out i needed you so thx my sista 4 life!**

**...: Yea yea get on with it. I wanna be introduced.**

**Me: *sigh* fine... I do not own Xiaolin Showdown!**

* * *

Chapter 15:  
Blackout

Weeks flew by in the wink of an eye. The gang trained and trained. Jack Spicer had tried three raids, but had only gotten away with a few Shen Gong Wu. Plutos once again seemed to disappear and that worried the Xiaolin Warriors more than anything else. Aelia found herself constantly looking over her shoulder. She was losing sleep and her teammates began to notice. But when Omi tried to approach her about it…well it ended with him stuck to a tree with arrows piercing his clothing. Ash watched as her gray eyes turned the color of storm clouds. He would lay awake each night listening to her crying in her sleep. Her nightmares grew worse with each passing night. Several times Ash had woken Kimiko and she had gone into Aelia's room to wake her up. Finally, they had had enough.

"Master Fung," Kimiko said exasperated, "you've got to help her. She can't sleep, she barely eats, she spends all her free time alone in the forest!"

Master Fung looked his students in the eyes. All of them conveyed only concern for their friend.

"Alright," he sighed. "I shall take a look into her mind."

"Thank you Master Fung," Kimiko said giving him a hug.

"Bring her to the meditation room," Master Fung said.

Ash slipped away to search for her. He found the Greek beauty sharpening her hunting knives.

"Master Fung wants to see you," he said.

Aelia simply looked at him with her sad gray eyes and followed. She stopped suddenly when they entered the meditation room.

"What's going on?" she demanded. The rest of the monks were there, too.

"Your friends are concerned about you my young monk," Master Fung said appearing out of the shadows. "I have offered to… what is it you kids say? 'Take a look inside your head' to try and see what's bothering you."

Aelia shook her head and began backing up until she felt Ash. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Please?" he asked.

Aelia looked into his eyes. All she saw was his concern and worry. Finally, she nodded and walked towards the center of the room. Master Fung met her there.

"I'm just going to see what's going on," Master Fung said. He placed his hand on her head and rubbed his thumb against her forehead. They closed their eyes and Master Fung concentrated.

The monks watched in silence as Master Fung's eyebrows furrowed. Beads of sweat appeared on his face. Suddenly, Master Fung's eyes snapped open before he was thrown back onto the ground. Omi sprinted to Master Fung at once. Aelia's eyes remained closed and she stood for a second before falling to the ground. However, Ash caught her before she reached the floor.

Her eyes fluttered open to look at him.

"Why am I always waking up in your arms?" Aelia asked.

"Because I'll never let you fall," he promised.

Master Fung watched the two thoughtfully.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked. "What did you see?"

Master Fung shook his head. "The child has great inner demons. She has witnessed much, seen humanity at its lowest point, watched society crumble around her. Much haunts her and it forever will. Her mind must be used to keeping others out because when I reached some of her…ah more painful memories an instinctive defense system switched on and kicked me out."

Then Master Fung looked at his students. They were all weary. Jack's raids and all the training that he had put them through was starting to take a toll on their health. Even Omi was starting to develop circles around his eyes.

"My young monks," Master Fung addressed them. Ash stood Aelia up, but did not let her go. "Perhaps you should all take the day off."

"Really?" Clay asked.

"Of course, you've earned it." And with that Master Fung got up and left.

"So…" said Kimiko.

"Where should we go?" Omi asked.

Kimiko and Raimundo exchanged a glance.

"Let's hit Rio!" Raimundo suggested.

Three hours later the gang found themselves in a tropical atmosphere. They all jumped off Dojo, filled with excitement.

"Welcome to Rio," Raimundo said with pride. "Now before we hit the beach there's a few rules I need to point out: 1. Never go into an alley. 2. Use the buddy system. And 3. Stay away from gang members."

"Anything else Rai?" Kimiko asked rolling her eyes.

"Nope now let's¾"

"Raimundo Enrique Pedrosa!" a girl's voice screamed.

Raimundo visibly winced before turning towards the voice. The girl that stood in front of them was just a few inches taller then Kimiko. She had Raimundo's brown hair and her eyes were just a shade darker than his. She wore a baggy black T-shirt and black kaki shorts. Instead of wearing sandals like everyone else, she wore Converse. Definitely not a stereotypical Rio girl. She flipped a piece of long brown hair over her shoulder before putting her hands on her hips.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Don't hurt me…" Raimundo cowered.

"Raimundo who is this girl?" Omi asked.

"You've never mentioned me?" the girl glared. "I thought I was your favorite sister!"

"Sister?" Clay asked.

"That's right. Name's Raileigh. Raileigh Pedrosa."

"Yeah…" said Raimundo. "Um this is my baby sister."

"_Younger _sister. I am _not_ a baby," she corrected.

"Whatever," said Raimundo. "What are you doing here?"

"Duh I live here. What are _you_ doing here?" she questioned.

"Girl we're here to hit the beach," Raimundo fired back.

"Would you like to join us?" Kimiko invited.

"Nah I'm good," she declined. To Raimundo she added, "Mom's gonna want you home though. At least for dinner."

"Alright we'll drop by later," Rai promised.

They said goodbye to Raileigh who wandered off into the busy city streets and continued towards the beach. Kimiko set up her towel and tried to tan, but Raimundo dumped a bucket of warm seawater on her. When she tried to hit him he simply picked her up and carried her into the ocean. Clay and Omi soon followed.

"Aren't you coming?" Ash demanded, while he stripped of his shirt.

Aelia blushed and looked away from his nicely toned body.

"I don't know…" she said.

"Aelia, girl, you gotta learn to _viva tu vida,_" he told her.

"Excuse me?"

"Live your life," he explained.

"Ash…" she growled.

"I know, I know. You've been here for years, but I mean come on. Are you going to tell me that all you did was party? Or did you spend most of the time on the run?"

Aelia sighed then looked over to where the others stood. "Ash I do want to, but…" she drifted off looking uncomfortable.

"What?" he asked.

She leaned in really close. Her breath tickled his ear, making him shiver. "I don't look good in a bathing suit."

Ash almost burst out laughing until he saw the pained expression on her face. "What do you mean you don't look good in a bathing suit? You're beautiful."

Aelia's entire face flushed red. It took her a little while to get her voice back. "It's… um… I… I've got a lot of scars…" she finally managed to choke out.

"What?" Ash asked confused. "What do you mean."

Aelia bit her lip. Then with a determined look she turned around and slowly pulled her shirt up, revealing her back. Ash sucked in his breathe when he saw the painful looking scars and burns that crisscrossed and intersected across her back. He reached out, but pulled his hand back. Then he grabbed her arms and forced her to look at him.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded.

"Carce mostly, but Plutos, too," she began. "The rest are from battles, animals that I've fought, and… some illnesses."

"Oh Aelia," he said, surprising her by pulling her into a hug. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Aelia decided that she felt comfortable and safe in his arms.

Gently she pulled back. "Thank you Ash," she said.

"Can't you try a glamour spell?" Ash pleaded.

A thoughtful look crossed her face. "That's… actually a really good idea."

Quickly she sprinted into the nearest changing tent. Ash waited until Kimiko arrived.

"How come you guys aren't in the water?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for Aelia," said Ash nodding toward the tent.

"You really like her don't you?" Kimiko said. Ash nodded. "Well I'm going to get her out of there.

A few minutes later Kimiko threw the curtains aside and walked out arm in arm with Aelia. Ash did everything he could not to let his jaw drop. She looked _hot_. Better yet, those awful scars were nowhere to be seen.

"Well?" Aelia asked.

Ash just nodded his head, speechless. A wolf whistle from a nearby group of boys snapped him out of it. Aelia and Kimiko crossed their arms over their chests and Ash put his arms protectively around them and shot the group a dirty look before leading the girls into the water. Rai gave him a strange look when he saw Ash's arm around Kimiko.

"Some guys were whistling at her," Ash explained handing Kimiko over to her boyfriend.

Raimundo gave her a quick squeeze while she pecked his cheek. Suddenly a tidal wave soaked all four of them. They looked around until they spotted Clay and Omi laughing they're heads off. Kimiko went to shoot fire at them, but Aelia stopped her.

"I've got this," she said with an evil smile. She began to chant in Ancient Greek.

On the beach Omi and Clay couldn't stop laughing. Omi was rolling on the floor while Clay clutched his sides, gasping for air. Suddenly, the water began to bubble at the surface. A terrifying sea monster sprouted from the surface. It had the head of a dragon, but the tongue of a snake. Its body was covered in scales. The look in its eyes was pure evil. They both paled. It roared in their faces and they screamed, but then it just disappeared. It dispersed as if it were made of vapor and the only thing left was four monks laughing hysterically in the ocean.

"Hey now that wasn't fair," Clay drawled.

"Aelia that illusion was amazing!" Kimiko choked out.

"I will not stand for this," Omi cried indignantly. "I will not be humiliated by a g¾ AHHH!"

That last part was because he had to take cover from a flaming ball of fire that Kimiko had thrown at him. The rest of the day was spent like that. Just the six of them joking and playing pranks on each other. Finally, when the sun was sinking below the horizon the gang packed up. Raimundo led them all through the streets off Rio, which were getting busier as the city came to life. He kept Kimiko close to his side and warned the others to stay with him. Ash fell in step with Aelia, who rolled her eyes in return. The houses got smaller and shabbier as Rai brought them to the bad part of Rio, his home.

He knocked on the door of a one story house that looked as if it were held together by spit and gum. But he didn't seem embarrassed. Instead he just seemed excited to be home.

Raileigh answered the door. She wrinkled her nose. "You guys smell like the beach."

"No duh sis where do you think we were?" Raimundo shot back.

"Whatever," she said. Raileigh turned and shouted, "Rai's home!"

They all squeezed into the narrow hallway. Raileigh led the way into a bigger, but still small living room.

"Rai!" three girls voices cried out and Raimundo found himself wrenched away from Kimiko's arms and pulled into the hugs of his sisters.

"Ouch hey," he said. Then he was jerked out of their hugs and pulled into a headlock. Raimundo simply countered it and was free in no time. The guy that had grabbed him was a whole head taller than Rai and built like a linebacker.

"Jason don't beat up your little brother," the eldest of the girls scolded. She had the face of a medieval princess.

Raimundo turned to his friends who had been watching this reunion with amusement. "Guys this is Jason my brother. He's the oldest. Then comes Lauren, she's my oldest sister." He gestured to the girl that had told off Jason. "Next is Yessica," a girl with red highlights nodded, "and after that is… um where are the twins?" Raimundo asked.

Suddenly, the front door swung open.

"Mom we're home!" two voices called out.

Two identical boys stepped into the crowded living room. They were both as tall as Jason with hard wiry muscles. Their shaggy brown hair covered their eyes, but with one identical motion they flipped it out of the way. They had the same green eyes that were the signature trait of all the Pedrosas. They even had two identical freckles on their left cheek.

"Rai!"

"Dude¾"

"you're back¾"

"we've missed you¾"

"like so much!"

They tackled him to the ground in one giant hug.

"These are the twins," Raimundo laughed standing up. "Tristán and Enrique."

"Tris," corrected one.

"Rique," said the other.

"Right and then this is Catherine," said Rai.

Catherine was the only one in the group that didn't have brown hair or green eyes. Her wavy, strawberry blonde hair framed her delicate looking face. She had gentle brown eyes that lit up when she smiled.

"And you guys know Raileigh," Raimundo finished.

Raimundo introduced his friends to his family. Then his parents walked in. The boys were an exact copy of their father. And it was obvious that they girls were his daughter. Lauren had their mother's face, but Catherine was the only one that looked exactly like her. Raimundo's mother threw her arms around her son and kissed his face. Rai complained that she was smothering him, but deep down he was glad to be home. After that they were all invited into the kitchen for dinner.

Miles away from this happy gathering employees were working on the Itaipu Dam. The dam supplied power to much of Brazil and Paraguay and it was vital to both countries that the dam kept running. Suddenly, in the main power chamber, four dark figures appeared.

One of the workers addressed them, saying that they weren't allowed to be there. In the blink of an eye one of the figures lashed out at the man, striking his pressure point, and knocking him out.

Plutos stepped into the light. "Thank you Chase. Now Wuya take out the rest."

Wuya stepped forward and sent out a spell that knocked out all the workers and security guards. Plutos nodded in satisfaction. A hunched over form walked timidly up to him.

"N…n… now sir?" Jack trembled.

"Yes, I think it is time you've proved yourself worthy of the Heylin Way," Plutos nodded.

Jack set to work immediately, scurrying from one machine to the next, pushing buttons and performing an assortment of technical deeds. After some time Jack stepped back, panting.

"Has it been done?" Plutos demanded coolly.

"Y… yes sir," stuttered Jack. "Once you press this button the dam will stop. It will cause a blackout so big it'll affect half of Brazil and Paraguay."

"Excellent," Plutos purred.

* * *

"Raileigh!" Mrs. Pedrosa called. "Can you go to the bakery and get the pies I ordered?"

"Why me?" she complained from the couch.

"Because you're not doing anything! Why don't you take Kimiko and Aelia with you?"

"Fine!" Raileigh shouted. To the girls she added, "You guys coming or not?"

Kimiko sat up on Rai's lap. "Sure I'll go. You coming Aelia?"

Aelia nodded and stood. Kimiko tried to get up, but Rai pulled her back.

"Don't go baby," he pleaded. "Don't leave me."

She pecked him quickly on the lips. "I'll be right back."

Finally, he let her go. They walked out into the streets. A group of greasy looking men whistled as they walked by. Raileigh glared at them.

"Come on," she muttered, pulling them along.

The bright lights of Rio dazzled Aelia and Kimiko, but especially Aelia. They looked around with eyes wide open. Raileigh paid no attention to the view, however. All she wanted was to get back home. She was getting a bad feeling about this trip.

The girls were in the bad part of Rio when it happened. There was a sound, like a giant machine shutting down, and all the lights flickered. Mutterings and gasps rose among the people that were standing in the streets. Then the there was that sound again and, suddenly, the city went black. There was a few moments of silence before the screaming started. The rioting came next. People were breaking into stores taking whatever they could get their hands on.

Aelia grabbed Raileigh and Kimiko's wrist and ducked into a nearby alley.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked in a frightened voice.

"Blackout," answered Raileigh.

Gunshots could be heard. The gangs were getting fired up. A car went screeching by the alley. They all sensed it before it happened. Another car was following it. Gunfire echoed all around them.

"Get down!" Aelia yelled tackling Raileigh to the ground.

The car accelerated down the block and disappeared into the chaos. Aelia heard Kimiko cry out in pain.

"Kim?" Aelia asked. She crawled over to her fallen comrade. "What happened."

"I think… they hit me," she gasped.

Aelia felt something warm and wet on her hands. She summoned light and saw that Kimiko was bleeding badly. She had been hit by a bullet in the stomach.

"Raileigh!" Aelia yelled.

"Yes?" Aelia felt her appear at her side.

"Can you get back home?" she asked.

"Of course," replied Raileigh.

"Get Rai. Go! Now!" Sensing Aelia's desperation, Raileigh sprinted off into the dark, chaotic streets of her city.

Raileigh ran like the devil was chasing her. She pounded her way through looters and bystanders until she saw her house. The living room was illuminated with a few candles. Raileigh crashed through the door panting. Raimundo and Ash jumped to their feet as soon as they saw her.

"Where are the girls?" they demanded in unison.

"Rai…" she gasped out. "You… need… to…come… _now._"

Suddenly, Raimundo was right in front of her. He grabbed her upper arms, slammed her into a wall, and got right in her face.

"Where's Kim?" he yelled.

"Raimundo!" his mother gasped.

"She's hurt," Raileigh choked out.

It was the wrong thing to say. Raileigh shivered at the look on her brother's face. Gone was his easy-going personality. The look on his face was savage, inhuman.

"Where is she?" he roared.

"In an alley, with Aelia. Follow me," she said in an urgent voice.

Raileigh dashed out the door, but Rai grabbed her and put her on his back. She gave him directions and he flew like the wind. Raileigh doubted his feet were touching the ground. And, suddenly, they had arrived. Her ten minute sprint had taken him three minutes. He dumped her on the sidewalk and dashed to his girlfriend.

A sobbing Aelia surrendered her to him. He cradled her gently in his arms. Kimiko didn't look good. She was paler than usual and her lips were turning blue. Her eyes would drift in and out of focus and her chest was a bloody mess.

"I tried," Aelia cried. "I tried to heal her, but… too much blood."

"Rai?" Kimiko asked.

"Shhh, I'm here baby girl. Rai's got you. You're going to be okay."

"No Rai, it's over… I'm not going to make it," she whispered.

"Don't say that. Don't say that! You're not going to die. I won't let you!"

"Not this time Rai. You can't protect me from death."

"Kimiko…" Raimundo was crying now. Tears streamed down his face.

"I love you Rai. I always have and I always will."

"No. No, no, no, no," he sobbed.

Then her sapphire eyes closed and her breathing stopped.

"Kimiko!" he yelled before breaking down completely.

_My, my isn't this delightful?_ a cold voice spoke inside Aelia's mind.

She instantly froze. How did _he _get inside her head?

_Your barriers aren't that strong when you're vulnerable_, her father said.

Aelia shook her head trying to get rid of him, but he continued.

_Being with them has made you weak. You couldn't even save your little friend. Pity. Then again, this isn't the first time you've failed to heal someone._

"Shut up. Shut up, shut up," she muttered.

_As a matter of fact, that's exactly what you are. A failure. You don't belong here. All you've brought to these children is misery and strife._

"No, no, no," Aelia said.

_And you've also brought me. And I shall continue to hunt you until all of your friends are dead._

Aelia pressed her clenched fists over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Stop," she pleaded. "Just stop."

_Who should I destroy next?_ There was a pause before his voice returned, this time filled with triumph._ How about the dragon of space? I see you have strong feelings for him. It's all right here, in your mind._

"Get out of my head!" she screamed.

She thrashed about, trying to get rid of his evil presence. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her. She felt her body being hugged tightly against someone else's.

"Aelia calm down," Ash's voice said soothingly.

Aelia wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"He killed her Ash," she sobbed. "He set this whole thing up and killed her. And now… and now… He's going to kill you next!"

"Who?" Ash asked.

"Plutos," she wailed.

After a while she stopped. This was ridiculous. She was Aelia of Calydon! She shouldn't let Plutos get to her like that. And she certainly shouldn't let him get away with this. As she was filled with a new resolve an idea began formulating. She stood and walked over to Raimundo, who had stopped crying and was just staring blankly at his love. Aelia knelt at his side. He looked up at her with dead emerald eyes.

"Raimundo," she said. "I need you to bring Kimiko back to the temple."

"Why?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Because," she began. "I'm going to bring her back.

* * *

**Raileigh: Dude did you have to kill her?**

**Me: Shut up i love kimiko and Raikim is the best couple ever. She's not dead dead, shes just mostly dead, which means slightly alive**

**Raileigh: Stop quoting Princess Bride you loser**

**Me: Ya no what maybe i should just make you die**

**Raileigh: As if. And risk never eating my creators dads delcious buffalo wings ever again?**

**Me:... Damnit. Just go away. Anyway SO what didya guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Don't worry im a strong believer in Raikim so i cant kill kill Kimiko. You know what im saying? So please review. I must now your thoughts. I cant read minds especially through computers so you have to tell me whats going on up there. And no i dont need to know if theres nothing but elevator music... actually i would be interested in what song it is... NOT THE POINT. Please review!!! Until next time bye!**


	17. The Summoning

**Hey guys fanfictions being gay right now it took me like 1/2 an hour to upload this. It kept on making everything bold and italics and underlined and when i went to change it my words vanished! Like a magic trick! So sorry this took so long ive been working on it in computers. But my teachers a pyscho! She choked a kid and we reported her BUT SHES STILL HERE LIKE SHES PART DEMON OR SOMETHING. So yea im sorry if this is shorter than usual but i had to cut it in half otherwise itd be too long. I no the name of the chapter is a title of an amazing book but it works so just deal. So please enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. XIAOLIN. SHOWDOWN! **

* * *

Chapter 16:  
The Summoning

Aelia had no idea what she was going to do. Well, she knew what she was going to do, she just had no idea how to do it. It had only been attempted twice and both men were long dead. Suddenly, her head shot up. Her train of thought had triggered a distant memory. It was of an underground library lit only with candles. Aelia was sitting in a corner skimming through scrolls. Her eyes lit up as she read a very interesting spell. That was the one she needed now. Yes, she knew exactly what she had to do.

"What'd ya reckon?" Clay asked Ash.

They were all sitting on Dojo's back. Raimundo sat away from them, holding Kimiko's body.

"Hmm?" Ash said taking his eyes off Aelia.

"How on earth does she plan on bringing Kimiko back from the dead?" Clay inquired.

"Maybe she's got some spell up her sleeve," Ash suggested.

"No spell can reawaken the dead," Aelia said sitting down next to Ash.

"I am most confused," said Omi. "You say you can bring her back and yet you are unable to bring her back with magic?"

"Exactly," she said sliding off Dojo's back as he landed. The guys shrugged and followed her.

She walked over to where Rai sat with a lost look on his face.

"Rai?" He looked up at her. "It's time. Can you give me Kimiko?"

Reluctantly, he handed her over. Aelia staggered under her burden, but moved away when Ash went to steady her.

"What are you going to do?" Raimundo asked softly.

"It's kind of hard to explain…" Aelia replied. "But I could use some help."

"What do you need?" Ash said eagerly.

"I need you guys to find a flat area, preferably by the forest. Then I need you to find four torches about your height Ash. And last I need Clay to make me a trench in the ground about a foot and a half wide and three feet long. After that can you place the torches in a circle? Don't light them." Although she used a polite tone, her voice had a certain edge to it that basically said Do it or else.

The boys ran off to do what she asked while Aelia carried Kimiko to her room. After about an hour they all met by the clearing.

"Where's Kimiko?" Raimundo demanded.

"I released her," Aelia responded.

"Released her?" Raimundo said with a hint of hysteria in his voice.

"Her soul's not there so I released her body. I let it fade. Just trust me Rai I no what I'm doing." _I hope_, she added in her head.

"She's gone…" Raimundo said.

"Physically and spiritually yes, until we bring her back," Aelia comforted him.

"So how exactly are you going to bring back the dead?" Ash inquired.

Aelia strung her bow. "I need just one more thing. I'll be back."

She wandered off into the forest and the boys collapsed onto the ground.

"I'm sorry, but the lil' lady's crazier than chicken without their head," Clay said.

"I agree. Kimiko has passed on. She ingested dirt," Omi added.

"Bit the dust," Ash corrected.

"That too."

Suddenly, Aelia appeared out of the forest with a dead sheep on her back.

"Um, what in tarnation are you gonna do with that?" Clay asked.

"Don't worry about it," Aelia snapped.

"Whoa, wait. Did you kill that thing?" Ash demanded.

"Yeah so?" Aelia replied.

"How?"

"With my bow." She waved it in front of his face for emphasis. "Now I need you guys to do one more thing."

"And what's that?" Ash said exasperated.

Aelia rolled her eyes and turned to Raimundo. "Rai? Can you and Omi go and get the Sword of the Storm and your Blade of the Nebula?" Raimundo nodded and he and Omi walked off toward the vault. "Ash, Clay? Go into my room. I've got a chest underneath the window. Go in and pick any sword you want, but bring me the one in the golden sheath."

"You've got swords?" Ash looked like he was in shock.

"Just get out of here," Aelia barked.

Ash put his hands up in an "I Surrender" gesture and walked off with Clay at his heels. Aelia shook her head and began to work on the sheep. She didn't notice the black raven that had landed in the tree behind her.

* * *

"Interesting," Chase Young purred as he watched Aelia. "Your daughter is a very fascinating individual."

Chase turned to watch the shadowed figure of Plutos as he stood, staring out the window. Slowly he turned his back on the barren landscape and cloudy skies. Chase studied the shadowed look on his partner's face. Plutos' dark eyes seemed to draw him in. They were like black holes; swallowing any light that attempted to enter. The evil within this man was vaster than the limits of the universe. And that was what Chase respected about him.

Plutos stared at the image of his daughter as she prepared for her spell. Aelia had spent years hiding from him. He had only been given fourteen years to observe her, but he never paid any attention to her power; until his trip to Delphi. Looking back Plutos knew he had approached her the wrong way, but he had no idea she would've jumped out the window and fled. He had also failed to realize the protection she was under. However, he was done making mistakes. Now he would observe her very closely, to try and discover the true depths of her powers.

"How does she plan on bringing the dragon of fire back?" Chase questioned.

"I have some ideas, but I would rather watch what she does," Plutos said.

"Why all this watching and observing?" Wuya strolled into the room. "Just go and kidnap the little wench. Send me Chase," she begged, "Give me my powers and I'll bring her back here and you boys can do whatever you want with the girl."

"Idiot!" Plutos bellowed causing Wuya to jump in alarm. "I cannot just do that. I have no idea what she can do. I underestimated her once. I'll do that again." Plutos turned his head to the left and a slash mark that curved upwards from his right collarbone to his right ear was revealed. "Furthermore, she is under the protection of two very powerful goddesses and the others can easily be persuaded to help at an instant's notice. Unfortunately, her being the only one to still worship them has its advantages."

Chase Young and Wuya exchanged a glance and eagerly moved closer to the raven's projection and continued to watch Aelia.

* * *

By the time the boys returned Aelia had finished and was wiping her hands on a cloth. The sheep carcass was nowhere to be seen and the trench was filled with a thick, dark red liquid.

"Aelia what is that?" Ash demanded.

"I think you're smart enough to figure it out." Aelia turned around and lit the first torch.

"Just wait one second!" Raimundo exploded. Aelia turned around to face him with her eyebrows raised. "You listen and you listen good. We're sick of all this secrecy. Just tell us what you're going to do to get Kimi back."

Aelia looked down ashamedly. When she looked up she saw the other boys looking at her with curious expressions. "I'm sorry. I'm so used to just keeping everything to myself. You're right. I should tell you what I'm going to do." She took a deep breath. "There is a way to bring spirits back from the dead. Only two people ever succeeded in doing it, well sort of: Orpheus and Hercules. They were able to travel into the heart of the Underworld and get back what they lost."

"I remember Orpheus," Ash cut in. "Didn't he fail and lose his wife forever?"

"That's not important," Aelia snapped.

"It was probably important to them," Ash muttered.

"Ash shut up," Aelia retorted. "The point is that he was able to do it. Now I have no idea where the entrance is so I have to ask him."

"Orpheus?" Raimundo asked. "Isn't he dead? If he ever existed…"

"Yes and he existed alright. He was a close friend of mine. That's why I'm doing this. I remember reading about a spell that can let you summon the dead and talk to them. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

The boys just stared at her like she'd lost her mind. Aelia figured it would be easier to just show them what she meant so she turned around and lit the torches. Raimundo tapped her on the shoulder just as she finished lighting them.

His voice was quiet when he spoke. "What do you want us to do?"

She turned to him. "When I start the summoning they'll swamp us trying to get to the trench. I need you boys to stand between each torch. The dead are scared of weapons. I don't know why, but you need to hold them back. If they interrupt me before I finish it won't be good."

"What'll happen?" Clay asked.

"They won't be able to return to the Underworld. They'll be trapped here and they'll spend eternity wandering the earth and… I can't let that happen." She looked at them all. "You guys ready?"

Raimundo, Omi, and Clay took their places. Ash brought the golden sheathed sword to her. Aelia pulled it out of its scabbard and looked at it. The dying sunlight caught it and it shined. Aelia allowed the memories of its former owner to wash over her. Slowly she slid it back into its container and watched Ash take his place between two torches.

Aelia closed her eyes and spread out her arms. She turned her palms skyward and began to chant in an ancient language. The temperature dropped and the boys shivered. A violent wind picked up, blowing out of the forest towards them. Dark storm clouds rolled in quickly, covering the sky and completely blocking out the sun. It whipped Aelia's hair around her face, but she ignored it and continued to cast her spell.

"What's going on?" Raimundo yelled at Clay through the howling wind.

"Raimundo! The forest!" Omi yelled back.

The boys' heads whipped to the dark, menacing trees. They could see movement among the vegetation. Black shadows materialized between the trees and they crawled out into the open. The shadows began to take a humanoid form as they left the woods. They drifted closer and closer to the circle. They came in hordes, surrounding them on all sides. Omi let out a squeak of terror. The dead tried to enter the circle, but Raimundo held up his sword and they backed off, hissing and spitting. The other monks followed suit. After a few more minutes, Aelia stopped her chanting.

She whipped out her sword and pointed it at the multitudes of dead spirits. She eyes were narrowed and her expression dared any of them to try and enter the circle without her permission. "Only Orpheus may come forth and drink." Her clear voice echoed in the silence.

There was a movement on Clay's side of the circle. Slowly, one form came out of the crowd. Clay stepped to the side and allowed it to pass by. The figure stooped low to the ground and put its face to the blood filled trench. Clay looked away feeling sick as the form began to drink the blood. The more it drank the more it solidified into the figure of a man.

The man that stood before them had messy dirty blonde hair. He was tall and muscular. Sea green eyes studied them. He wore a white tunic and worn out sandals. In his hand he held an ancient looking lyre. The man looked disgruntled, but when he saw Aelia his face morphed into a smile.

"Hello Aelia," He hugged her tightly.

"Orpheus," Aelia returned the hug just as warmly.

"It's been a long time," Orpheus speculated. "You haven't changed one bit."

"It feels like a curse most of the time," Aelia told him.

"It's alright Aelia all curses must come to an end. But that's not what you summoned me here for," Orpheus said. "Are you in trouble?"

Aelia laughed. "Not this time Orpheus. I've got a… situation. Someone was taken from us, long before her time."

"A friend?" Orpheus asked curiously. He knew of Aelia's unwillingness to become attached to people.

Aelia nodded. She flicked her head in Raimundo's direction. "She was what he cares most about on this earth."

Orpheus nodded, knowing exactly how Rai felt. "And you want to know where the entrance to the Underworld is and how to get in and out with this girl."

"Can you tell me?" Aelia asked eagerly. Raimundo's head perked up and he glanced over at the two.

"You already know where to go Aelia, Lake Avernus, in Italy. You must find where the River Styx flows into the earth. No offense, but you don't have Hercules' brute strength to pound your way inside so you must play music. You remember my lessons? Good. Also, I know how much you don't want to, but you'll need to pray to Hecate to open the path." Aelia nodded. "You must convince Hades to give her back through song."

"That's all?" Aelia asked.

"That is all. But remember, getting in is easy, getting out is hard. Hades will not let the girl go easily. He will test your resolve and try to trick you into leaving her behind. Do not let that happen. He is sly, but he is also trustworthy and honorable. If he makes a promise he will keep it," Orpheus told her.

"Thank you Orpheus," Aelia said.

"Ohh yes you have been most helpful," Omi said, finding his voice at last.

Orpheus smiled at the little bald monk before leaving the circle and dissolving once more into a black shadow that disappeared among the crowds of the dead. Aelia was about to break the spell when there was a commotion of Ash's side of the circle. He held up his sword and yelled at the shadow figure trying to cross the line. Aelia reached out mentally and touched the mind of the figure. Her eyes flew open in shock.

"Ash let him in!" she yelled. Ash cast a confused look back at Aelia, but lowered the sword and allowed it to pass.

The figure, like Orpheus, approached the trench and drank. When it stood a young man was looking back at them. He had dark brown eyes and wavy brown hair. His skin was as tanned as Aelia's and his smile was warm and welcoming. Ash's mouth flew open in shock. Omi looked back and forth between the two boys who looked almost identical, except for the fact that one was a good number of years older.

He held open his arms. "Aelia."

Aelia approached him warily as if he were only an apparition and would soon disappear. She placed one hand on his cheek and then other. Her fingers traced the outline of his strong jaw and the smoothness of his lips. His brown eyes stared into her own gray ones and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Ash nearly dropped his sword. He felt a stab of jealousy when she hugged him back and buried her head into his chest. When she looked up at him there were tears in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much Aelia," he told her.

"I've missed you, too… Nico."

* * *

**Duh duh duhhhh!!! Uh oh Nicos back... for the present... and Ash's jealous. Why am i such a bad person? Well funny story bout that. This kid stamped on my heart with extra spikey cleats so the beginning of next chapters gonna be sad. Sorry you can blame him. And if you want to kick him off i bridge i will give you directions to his house and help you. So yeah poor Rai dont worry hell have his girl back soon! I promise. And Chase... stalker much? Oh and Wuyas "you can do wat you want with her" was NOT meant in a sexual way for all you pervs. I dunno i like Orpheus hes a pretty cool dude and raise your hand if your just lovin Nico even though hes gonna mess stuff up *raises hand enthusiastically* yeah totally spelled that wrong. Anyway im going to start on the next chapter right now i swear to Omi. Please review i want to know what you guys think. Please please review because its the only thing i look forward to at the end of the day. PLEASE. Anywho see you guys hopefully soon. BYE**


	18. Going Down Under

**Hey guys hows everyone? Did ya miss me? Cause i missed you guys. Thx for the reviews I really do appreciate the feedback. Sorry this took so long to write i've been really busy lately as all of you had probably been. But i think its worth hit. I mean you've got Nico and Aelia then you've got Ash... dun dun dunnn. Then you get to find out whats gonna happen with Kimiko and Rai. I think its good but thats just me. So please enjoy. Oh and a shout out to I-Swear-I'm-a-Ninja for making my birthday the best in the world!. Yeah thats right ladies and gentlemen IM 15! Oh yeah. ENJOY  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. It's not mine. I wish it were. **

* * *

Chapter 17:  
Going Down Under

The two stared at each other as though they had just found the greatest treasure on earth. A soft breeze blew, ruffling Aelia's hair. For the first time in a long time she felt complete. Staring into Nico's eyes Aelia felt as though she were home. But then the shadows moved, trying to enter the circle, and the trance was broken. Aelia stumbled back a few feet. Nico turned around, said something in an angry voice, and the dead retreated once more.

"Why are you here?" Aelia asked as Ash shuffled closer.

"I needed to see you," he replied. Nico gently brushed his thumb over her cheek. She leaned into his touch. "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist when you summoned Orpheus." Behind him Ash rolled his eyes.

"Nico…" Aelia began in a serious tone. "Are you…where are…"

"Don't worry my huntress," Ash's fists clenched when Nico said it. "I have been awarded Elysium. I am quite happy there although heaven is not complete without you."

"Nico…" Aelia said softly as he drew her close to him.

"You're still the best thing that ever happened to me," he promised. She nodded into his chest.

All Ash could do was stand there and watch as a wave of jealousy swept over him. He had tried to show her his love, but all she did was turn away from him. And yet, here she stood with a guy that's been dead for centuries and they were acting more like lovers then best friends. Clay put a hand on his shoulder and Ash looked up into his sympathetic eyes. _But…_ he thought, _she _does_ look happy… for once._

In truth she was an emotional wreck. Her head kept reminding her that he was dead, but her heart was singing. All she could focus on was his touch, the way his arms wrapped securely around her, the way his chin rested on top her head, the way he would turn his head to kiss the top of hers.

_Artemis! Artemis!_ her head reminded her.

_Shut up, _replied her heart.

"Say something Aelia," he begged.

"You left me," she accused even though she knew it wasn't his fault.

He visibly flinched and Aelia immediately regretted her words. "Gods I never wanted to," he told her. "I would've spent eternity by your side just to make sure you were happy and safe. I would've begged Zeus himself for immortality just to be with you. But the Fates wouldn't allow it."

"I know, I've just been very lonely."

Nico looked away from her. His eyes reflected guilt. "I'm sorry.'

"For what," she said sharply.

He looked taken aback at her tone. "For breaking my promise. I swore to always be there for you." Thunder boomed and Nico glanced warily at the sky. "I have to go. Zeus doesn't like us being here for long."

Aelia felt her heart cry out. "No, wait, please!"

"Aelia," Nico was suddenly serious. "You must let me go. You hold me too dearly and your father will use that to his advantage."

"I can't! You're my best friend," she cried.

"And you are mine, but we weren't meant to be. The next time we meet again you will have joined me in the realm of Hades." Gentle brown met shining silver. "Promise me you'll do that."

Inside she was screaming NO! But she knew that he was right. Unfortunately, that knowledge did nothing to lessen the pain of her heart shattering like glass. Painfully she said the words, "I promise."

Nico smiled at her. Then he leaned in so close that his lips brushed her cheek and he whispered in her ear. Aelia shivered. "Even though I will no longer be here there is someone else that would give his life for you."

"What are you talking about," Aelia whispered back.

"The dragon of space. He loves you very much and he would do anything to protect you."

"Are you crazy?" she responded angrily. "You know better than anyone why I can't have a relationship or even feelings for that matter."

Nico looked her in the eye. "You cannot help your feelings. Artemis will understand."

"I have no feelings for Ash," Aelia said stubbornly.

"You're an awful liar and−" Nico cut her off when she opened her mouth in protest. "Someone needs to protect you."

"I don't need protection," she hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Aelia you are a strong woman and you can defend yourself against any foe, but you need someone to protect you from yourself," he said gently. "Try at least."

"Fine," she sighed.

He smiled at her. "I'm so proud of you. You are truly the image of Athena: strong and beautiful."

"I look like a mess," she laughed sadly avoiding his eyes. And it was true. Her clothes were rumpled, her hair a knotty mess. Circles were forming underneath her eyes and her skin was pale and clammy from using so much magic.

Nico grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met. If I had just met you I would've assumed that you were a goddess walking among mortals. The rising sun cannot outshine your beauty." Nico pulled her closely again for one final hug and whispered in her ear. "Now, let us go."

"I… I release you," Aelia whispered.

The earth sighed and the forest let out a breath of cool air. Slowly, the dead melted away, evaporating into thin air. Aelia felt as the body pressed tightly against her own began to dissipate, vanishing into nothingness. She dropped to her knees and stared out at the empty fields. The chilly air suddenly dropped in temperature and Aelia shivered, longing for Nico's arms. She mentally shook herself. She had promised to let him go and, as impossible as it seemed, she fully intended to keep that promise. She blinked away the tears and swore to herself to never cry again. Then she stood, squared her shoulders, and faced the boys. Her gaze swept over them, missing the hurt and anger in Ash's eyes.

"Alright let's do this."

Dojo appeared out of nowhere. "You kids need a ride?"

They all hopped on and set their course for Italy. Aelia fought to stay awake the whole ride there. The spell had drained her and she wanted nothing more than to nap. Aelia noticed Ash sitting a little ways off with a pissed off expression on his face. She tried to catch his eye, but he refused to glance in her direction.

Below them the ground disappeared in a thin mist, but as they drew closer to the lake everything vanished in a thick fog. Suddenly a solid wall of rock loomed out of the fog. Dojo swerved upward to avoid crashing. The monks screamed and held on, but Aelia was taken by surprise. She flew backwards right in Ash. He grunted from the impact, but held onto her so she wouldn't fall. Once he was clear of the cliff, Dojo doubled back and landed safely on the edge of the lake.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked out of courtesy rather than sincerity.

"Yes," she replied with a questioning look. He nodded and walked off. Aelia quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him back, but his extra weight sent them both toppling over onto the ground.

"What?" he said irritated. Aelia brought him to where he almost stepped and he saw that because of the fog he had almost walked right into the lake. "Oh thanks," he mumbled and walked away.

Aelia stared sadly after him, wondering what had changed in him. Omi came to stand next to her.

"These waters have known magic," he stated. Aelia nodded in agreement.

Clay and Raimundo stood a few paces away. Raimundo was looking into the distance, trying to see through the fog while Clay inspected the rocks.

"This was once a volcano," he decided.

"Clay?" said Raimundo.

"Yeah Rai?"

"Do you think she's really going to be able to get Kimi back? I mean it seems impossible, it's unheard of," he said sadly.

"Well partner, I think she's gonna try. Aelia don't seem like a liar and she's a damn good sorceress. We have to believe her, we've no other choice," Clay replied wisely. Raimundo nodded, satisfied.

"Hey guys!" Ash yelled. Everyone whipped around to face him. He stood on a raised platform made of rock that jutted out into the lake creating a natural pier or diving platform if one wished to go swimming. "I think I found something."

They all rushed over to him and climbed onto the rock. The surface was wide and flat, allowing all five of them to easily fit. Clay ran his hands over the smooth surface of the cliff-face. Vines had twisted and interlocked in an arc on the rock's surface.

"I agree partner, vines don't grow like that," Clay said.

"This is it," Aelia confirmed.

"Well," said Ash expectantly.

"What?" Aelia asked in an irritated tone.

He gestured to the stone. "Open it."

Aelia gave him a long hard look before rolling her eyes and turning her attention to the stone. She threw her arms skyward and yelled, "O Hecate, great sorceress of the Earth, goddess of ghosts and crossroads I, your daughter, ask for your blessing. Open the entrance to the land of the dead. Allow me to gain access to this barren terrain. I pray to you O goddess."

To seal her prayer Aelia whipped out her hunting knife. She drew it against her palm. Ash tensed and instinctively went to stop her, but she had already spilled her golden blood, her ichor, on the rock. The ground began to tremble and the slab of rock caved in revealing a dark tunnel. The cut on her hand closed until it was just a thin scar. Aelia took a deep breath and took a step forward into the tunnel. She felt a hand close around hers and turned around to look at its owner.

"You shouldn't have to go alone. She's my girlfriend, my best friend," Raimundo told her.

"Rai it's dangerous down there. You're the leader we can't risk you getting hurt… or worse," she argued.

"Well that's too bad," he replied with a look of hard determination. "I'm coming."

"Me too," Ash said.

"Count me in, partner," Clay drawled.

"I wish to be included on this adventure as well," Omi chimed in.

"No," Raimundo said firmly.

"But Rai we want to get Kim back, too," Clay argued.

"No," he repeated. "If something happens down there we can't risk losing all the dragons. Someone needs to continue hunting the Shen Gong Wu and keep evil from taking over. Master Fung would not approve of this at all." Clay nodded and stepped back. "We'll be back soon, don't worry."

Raimundo stepped into the tunnel. Aelia went to follow him, but she felt another hand close around her wrist. She whipped around and found herself face to face with Ash. Omi and Clay had stepped off the rock leaving them alone.

"Stay safe," he told her. Aelia nodded and smiled. She thought back to what Nico had said. Quick as a flash she threw her arms around him. He tensed, but then relaxed.

"I will," she promised and then she was gone, swallowed up by the earth.

It was dark and damp in the tunnel. The air was heavy with the stench of death. Rustling sounds echoed all around them. Fear clenched her heart and stole her breath.

"Rai?" she called out.

"I'm right here," he responded. He sounded just as scared as she was. She shuffled closer to him.

"This way," she said taking his hand. It was a platonic action and it brought them some comfort to know that they were not the only ones alive in this dead world.

They walked for a long time in total darkness. Aelia was too exhausted to use her witchlight to brighten their journey. Raimundo listened uneasily to her irregular, labored breathing. Figures shimmered like shadows in the corners of their eyes. They were horrible creatures, bloody and starving with the crazed look of madmen. Raimundo could feel the fear creeping up from the ground, curling around his ankles, sliding up his body, resting on his shoulders, entering his heart, making his worst fears a reality. He felt a hand on his arm. Raimundo yelped and jumped a foot in the air.

Aelia smiled sympathetically at him. She held up a familiar object. Raimundo glanced at her questioningly.

"Lyre of Orpheus," she called softly. Gently she strummed the lyre. Sweet music filled the air. Raimundo felt his fear fade away. The tunnel itself seemed to brighten. The hideous figures vanished into the shadows. Then she began to sing. She sang of the heroes before them that had made this journey. She sang of their courage and bravery.

A glow appeared up ahead. They headed straight for it with Aelia singing away their fears. The tunnel emptied into a vast cavern. The ceiling was so high Raimundo thought it was limitless. He had to tilt his head all the way back to see the tips of pointy stalactites. In front of them was a wide, black river. The banks were crowded with shimmering figures. They looked like the spirits that Aelia had summoned at the temple except they wore long gray hooded robes. Raimundo felt a shiver run up and down his spine as he realized that these people were dead and he was in their world now. He and Aelia were the only living in the land of the dead.

Raimundo shook off that thought. Aelia nudged him and nodded her head towards the river. A boat had appeared on the water. There was one figure in it: a tall man in a long black robe. His transparent skin allowed you to see straight through to his skull. As he pulled up to the edge of the river he began admitting spirits. Raimundo noticed that he turned away some spirits and wouldn't allow them on the boat.

Aelia's song turned into something softer, sadder. She sang a tale of a young couple who met and fell in love. How she was so beautiful that a god desired her, but she only loved her man so she ran. She ran and fell… into a pit of poisonous vipers. She died a painful death, but this man loved her so much he went to the ends of the earth to bring her back.

She walked towards the ferryman as she sang and Raimundo followed her. The spirits parted a path to the boat where her song had caught the ferryman's attention. He regarded her with a sour expression, but there was a flicker of remembrance in his face. Then she sang of another young couple who had fought together, trying to save the world from evil. How the stress had been too much so they took their friends and went to the beach to relax. Once there she told of how her own father denied the will of the Fates and caused the girl's death and that the young man was devastated.

Raimundo watched the ferryman curiously. His expression went from anger, to incredulity, to sadness. A tear rolled out of his eyeless sockets and he admitted them onto the boat.

"Thank you Charon," Aelia said stopping her song. Charon the ferryman nodded.

"Aelia," Raimundo said softly looking at the crowded river bank.

"Yes Rai?" she answered just as softly.

"What about them?"

Aelia looked at what he was staring at and her expression saddened. "They will remain there."

"Why?"

This time Charon answered. "They were not buried properly. Their spirits are still attached to the mortal world. They cannot pay the price of the ferry so they will stand on those banks forever."

At those last words the boat bumped against the shore and the spirits shuffled off. Aelia thanked Charon one more time and stepped off the boat. Raimundo hurried after her. They began following a path. It led them to giant gates guarded by Cerberus the three headed dog. It growled and snarled at him, but Aelia offered it cake and it let them pass. The path continued through an open field. There were no trees, no bushes, no rocks, just grass. Spirits wandered aimlessly around.

"The Fields of Asphodel," Aelia whispered. "And those are the Fields of Punishment." She nodded to a large, fenced off area. Tortured screams and howls echoed and plumes of fire exploded. Raimundo felt frozen as he gazed at the horrible tortures being performed before him. Aelia noticed this and quickly pulled him along.

She led him to a happier place next. Before them lay an island paradise. Houses from all time periods were built around a large lake. Barbecue and laughter drifted towards them.

Aelia looked at the heaven wistfully. "The Elysian Fields. It's where all mortal souls hope to end up when their time on earth is done." Her tone turned sadder, but with a hint of happiness. "That's where Nico is."

Raimundo could only nod in agreement. Too soon they left the only place of happiness and headed deeper into the realm of Hades. Raimundo remembered the time they went to Clay's house in Texas. This part of the Underworld reminded him of it; the land was flat and desolate, like the open prairie. Finally, in the distance a palace rose to great them. It had huge black obsidian gates and was guarded by skeletons dressed in American Revolution uniforms. They aimed their muskets at them, but Aelia said something in Greek and they let them pass. The great gates parted and Aelia and Raimundo headed into Hades' palace.

Aelia gulped and took out the Lyre of Orpheus again. She called it by name and began to play again. They met no resistance and literally marched right into the throne room. The throne room was made of the same obsidian as the gates. The ceilings were high with arched beams. Chandeliers lit by candles hung everywhere. On the opposite side of the room was floor-to-ceiling windows that displayed more rolling, empty lands. In the center of the room was an elaborate throne inlaid with diamonds and rubies and sapphires and emeralds. It was decorated with lines of gold and silver.

It was also occupied.

The man that sat in the chair was ten feet tall. He had a pale pointy face. Black eyes regarded them. Unlike Plutos' eyes which were filled with anger and hate, this man's eyes were like looking into black holes. They were simply empty, swallowing all light and reflecting vacant darkness. Oily black hair covered his head and emphasized his pale skin. Strong, sure hands clenched the armrests on the chair. A black robe cloaked his body from neck to foot. It shimmered as if made of shadows and tortured souls trying to escape. This was Hades, God of the Dead, Ruler of the Underworld.

As Aelia's song drifted to an end he said, "What do you want." His powerful voice boomed and filled the mammoth room.

Raimundo looked at Aelia who nodded. Trying to look confidant, as confidant as one can be when standing in the presence of an all powerful, immortal giant, he stepped forward.

"Hades," said Raimundo. As an afterthought he added, "sir. You have something of mine."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Do I now?"

"Yes, well it's a person actually. Her name is Kimiko, Kimiko Tohomiko. She was killed on the streets in my hometown long before it was her time to leave us… to leave me."

Hades pondered for a moment. "I believe I know this young maiden of whom you speak. She is dead. She cannot return to the world of the living."

Raimundo's face fell. Aelia's temper flared.

"She wasn't supposed to die!" Aelia exclaimed stepping forward. "Plutos set this up. He denied the will of the Fates. I know this because I looked into her future… their future." She gestured to Rai.

"Who are you?" Hades said coolly.

"I am Aelia of Calydon, daughter of Athena, follower of Artemis," she replied, her voice like ice.

Hades eyebrows shot up so high they disappeared behind his hair.

"You _will_ release this girl or I swear by the River Styx I shall take this matter up with Zeus," she yelled.

"Peace child," said Hades "I know of your story. You are the one who has evaded Death for all these years. He has been unable to claim your life through age or battle. Nor through diseases and sickness or thoughts of suicide."

"Believe me Lord Hades I have not been trying to escape death. Although I have not seen as much as you I have seen enough of this world's sufferings to wish for Death to take me," said Aelia. "But that is not why I am here. We are here for Kimiko. We wish to return her to where she belongs."

"This I cannot do," Hades said.

"Yes you can!" Raimundo said firmly. "You made an exception before. Don't you control this place? Don't you make the rules?"

"Boy you would do well to hold your tongue!"

"Please," Raimundo pleaded, his voice cracking. His shell of anger and image of being a cool, collected leader had crumbled leaving behind nothing but a sad and vulnerable teenager. "I love her more than anything else on this earth. I would trade my very soul just to be with her. I need Kimiko. Do you know what it feels like to have the one thing you love ripped away from you? Please give her back."

Hades was silent for a long time. Finally, he sighed and looked to his left where there was a smaller, more graceful throne.

"It just so happens that I do know what it feels like. I myself must give my wife back to the upper world for five months every year. And I miss her terribly. She is my only joy in this hell, my only light in this darkness." There was another pause. "Fine. I grant you the return of your Kimiko, but it comes with a price."

"Anything," Raimundo said firmly. It was clear he would do anything.

"You will take Aelia of Calydon and you will return to the surface world. Kimiko shall follow you. However, you may not turn around until you have reached the light. If you turn she will be taken back to my realm and will remain there forever. And you will not be allowed to make this trip a second time, for I shall not see you again until Death has come for you."

"How do we know you won't just send us back up and not release Kimiko?" Raimundo said distrustfully.

Hades shrugged and smirked. "You'll just have to trust me."

Rai looked sideways at Aelia. She nodded.

"It's a deal," he said. "Thank you…Lord Hades."

"Farewell," said Hades.

And with that they turned and left the palace behind, beginning their journey back to the surface world. Although he had agreed to play Hades' game, doubts that the god had kept his promise formed as soon as they left the throne room. The whole way back Raimundo kept wanting to turn around to see if Kimiko was truly following them. He heard nothing and sensed nothing which added to the feeling that they had been deceived. They met Charon, the ferryman at the river's edge again, but he gave nothing away. His skeletal skull seemed to mock them, as if knowing something that they didn't. He paused longer than necessary when they boarded, as if waiting for another person to board. But the boat didn't bob under a new weight and Raimundo's doubts grew.

By the time the boat had landed Raimundo's misgivings were so great that he nearly spun around just to confirm whether or not Hades had tricked them. Aelia, however, had sensed this and grabbed his arm. He looked at her and she shook her head and pulled him along.

The land began to slope upward and, after what seemed like forever, a light appeared ahead. Aelia and Rai exchanged a look and sped up, eager to reach the surface. The need to reach the light and see if Kimiko had returned was so great that Rai broke into a sprint and Aelia followed him, matching him pace for pace.

They burst onto the platform gasping for breath. The sun was now low in the sky, but its light still blinded the both of them. The other monks were sitting on the ground next to the edge of the lake. Their heads shot up at the sight of their two teammates running out of the tunnel like the devil himself had been chasing them.

"Aelia, Rai!" Ash jumped up and raced over to them. They bounded onto the ground and Ash immediately engulfed Aelia in a hug. "Are you alright?" he asked, alarmed by the looks on their faces.

"Yeah, we're fine," replied Aelia. Suddenly she shouted, "Rai! Don't turn around yet!"

Raimundo froze. His head turned partially. "Why?"

"Just in case. Even though we're out if she's not then it would've been for nothing."

And so they waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. Finally, Rai couldn't take it anymore.

"Where is she?" he demanded. Aelia looked at him.

"I don't know…" she said softly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" he growled.

"I…I… she should be here," Aelia stammered. "Hades promised."

"Hades lied!" Raimundo roared. He stalked off, steaming.

Aelia sat on the ground and put her head in her hands. Ash knelt down next to her.

"Aelia," he said. She shook her head and refused to look at him. Clay and Omi watched on with sympathetic looks.

"Aelia," he repeated taking her chin between his thumb and index finger and forcing her to look at him. "You tried. You went above and beyond to get her back. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault."

"It is Ash," she said. "If I had pushed her out of the way or even jumped in front of her¾"

"No!" Ash yelled pulling her close to him. Aelia froze from the intimate contact, but then laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't even think about that. Then you would've died¾"

"No I wouldn't have," Aelia interrupted looking him in the eye. "It would've hit me and I would've needed to get the bullet removed, but I can't die, remember?"

Ash said nothing. He just stared into her eyes. Then his eyes shifted to look at something behind her and they widened in disbelief. "No way," he whispered.

* * *

**Dun Dun Duhhhhhhhh Cliffy! Hahaha I love being evil. You'll all have to wait to find out what's gonna happen. *sticks tongue out* So whatd ya guys think? Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Can I have some feedback in the form of reviews please? I cant talk long. So until next time everyone! Ill try not to make you wait too long to find out what Ash sees. Maybe... *smirks evilly***


	19. The Journey Home

**Hey guys whats up? Shhh im doing this in computer class... I love you guys so much that i'm willing to get in trouble for you : ) I cant stay long for obvious reasons but I finished this really fast for some reason. So adios! and Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Chapter 18:  
The Journey Home

Aelia wrenched herself out of Ash's arms and whipped around, dropping into a fighting stance. She scanned the skies looking for signs of Jack Spicer, or Wuya, or Chase Young, or worse… Plutos. But she found nothing and instead her gaze swept along the tops of the mountains that surrounded the valley. Again nothing. Confused she turned back to the astonished look on Ash's face. Omi, Clay, and even Dojo, who was wrapped around the brim of Clay's hat, were staring in shock at the direction he was looking so she turned back around and followed their line of sight. It led her back to the platform and what she saw there stunned her silent.

A figure had just stumbled out of the cave. A figure dressed in a white sleeveless dress. A figure with raven black hair and ocean blue eyes.

"Kimiko!" Omi shouted.

Everyone sprinted towards her as she gently leaped onto the ground. Her bare feet made no noise on the grass at the base of the rock. Omi reached her first and gave her a tackling hug. She laughed merrily, hugging him back.

"You have returned to us!" Omi exclaimed happily.

She let go and was instantly swept up into Clay's bear hug. Ash and Aelia joined the pile.

"We missed ya partner. Don't never do that again," Clay said.

Kimiko promised and Clay set her back on the ground. She looked around with sparkling eyes. She was searching, seeking out the one person that had fueled her desire to return. Her sky blue orbs dimmed in confusion when she couldn't find him.

"Where's Rai?" she asked in a heartbroken voice.

Ash explained what had happened.

"He just took off?' Kimiko said.

"No he's up there," Dojo said pointing to the top of one of the hills. A small figure stood facing outwards, away from the valley.

Dojo hopped off Clay's hat and super sized. "I'll take you up, kid." Kimiko jumped on his back and he flew her to her love.

She stepped off him and lightly landed. Raimundo didn't turn around. He hadn't heard her. He just stood, slightly shaking, facing the rough terrain of Italy.

He had been crying. Tears streaked his face. He closed his eyes and pictured her angelic face smiling at him. Her eyes were bright and shining, the deepest blue he had ever seen. Her skin, pale and smooth. Her lips, full and red and wonderful to kiss. Her hair, so soft to the touch. Raimundo sighed sadly. He would miss her more than anything else he had ever lost. Worst of all, Rai knew that he would never, ever, find another girl like Kimiko. And honestly, he didn't even want to try.

Little did he know that she stood right behind him. Kimiko watched him as more tears fell from his emerald eyes. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She reached out and touched his shoulder gently.

"Rai?"

Raimundo whipped around so fast that Kimiko stepped backwards, startled. For several minutes they just stared at each other. Then Raimundo reached out with one hand to stroke her cheek. He was sure she was an illusion, a hallucination conjured up by his distraught mind. Well damn his mind! He couldn't take this anymore! Then his hand came in contact with her skin and she didn't shimmer or disappear. Kimiko found herself swept up into his arms so fast she gasped in surprise.

"Kimiko," he whispered into her hair. He took a deep breathe, taking in her scent. She smelt like roses and pomegranates. A strange combination, but to Rai it was the most delicious scent he'd ever smelt.

He pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let go. She fit so perfectly in his arms, as if they were made for each other. She began to cry in his embrace so he tightened his arms around her, protectively.

"Don't you ever leave me again," he threatened, "or I swear to Dashi I'll follow you into the next world and _kill you."_

At that she started to laugh. With an arm still around her waist he cupped her chin between his thumb and index finger and made her look at him. With a movement that was both rough and gentle he leaned in and kissed her. It started slow and soft. They were both trying to get to know each other again. Although it had only been about two days since Kimiko had died, to Raimundo it had felt like an eternity. His hands caressed her face, her hair, her body while she tangled her hands into his soft brown hair.

Then the kiss grew rough. Raimundo's tongue demanded entrance into her mouth and she moaned in pleasure. Electricity raced through their bodies and Kimiko saw fireworks. She had never felt such intensity, such love. Kimiko felt tears of happiness roll down her face. Raimundo broke the kiss and wiped away her tears. They stood gasping for breath. Raimundo held Kimiko's face gently in his hands.

"Promise me…" he panted, "that… you… will never… leave me."

"I swear," she promised, leaning her head on his shoulder. He sighed, content with her reply. They stood in each other's arms for a moment longer. Raimundo felt within him a peace that hadn't existed since she had been taken from his life.

"Ok it's time to go," Rai whispered in her ear. She shook her head, buried her face in his chest, and clung to him like he was her lifeline. Smirking, Raimundo swept her up into his arms. She gasped and looked at him with her eyebrows raised. Raimundo just kissed her and used his wind powers to fly them safely back to the rest of the Xiaolin dragons.

They all climbed aboard Dojo eager to return home. After all, none of them had slept since the "vacation" to Rio. As a result, most of them fell asleep. Kimiko sat in Raimundo's lap and leaned her head against his chest. In turn, he leaned his head atop hers. Kimiko fell asleep immediately, but Raimundo forced himself to stay awake so they wouldn't fall off Dojo. Clay just laid back and winked at him before pulling his hat over his eyes. Omi criss-crossed his legs and went into a meditative state.

That left Ash and Aelia to themselves. They sat facing each other, saying nothing. They were sizing each other up, trying to figure out what was going on in the other's mind. The silence wasn't awkward, just calculating. Finally, Ash sighed.

"Are you alright?" This time he asked out of sincerity.

Aelia nodded and gave an exhausted smile. Ash didn't believe her. Her beautifully tanned Mediterranean skin was pale. He reached out and grabbed her hand and sure enough it was cold and clammy. Ash's eyes furrowed with worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, more urgently this time.

"I'm fine," she replied softly. Something glimmered on her arm.

"You're bleeding," Ash said astonished.

"Really?" She was just as shocked. Sure enough when she held up her arm for examination there was a gash about three inches long, but not very deep.

"How'd that happen?" he demanded.

"I don't know." She honestly had no idea. Aelia rummaged around in her memories trying to remember where she had received such a wound. "I think when me and Rai were coming out of the tunnel. I think I slipped and my arm grazed the side of the cave."

Ash gently took her arm into his hands and looked at it, turning it this way and that to see it better. Aelia lightly removed her arm from his grip.

"I've got it," she smiled. Ash didn't like how bloodshot her eyes were. He noticed now that her breath was labored.

"Aelia," he warned, but it was too late. She raised her hand and a faint glow appeared. It shimmered for a moment and then went out.

"What the…" Her eyes widened then closed. She fell backwards and slid off Dojo, falling to the ocean below.

"Aelia!" Ash screamed. The monks jolted awake.

Without hesitation Ash followed her.

Raimundo shot up and shouted, "Omi soften the water!" before jumping off after the two. Kimiko screamed their names, but Clay grabbed her before she could jump, as well.

After a second Omi figured out what Rai had meant by "soften the water." They were more than a hundred feet above the water. If any of them hit the water after falling from that height, at their speed, they would be killed on impact. Hitting the water from eighty feet was like hitting concrete, but over a hundred feet…

Meanwhile, Aelia fell towards the water, rapidly increasing speed.

"Wudai Comet Space!" Ash yelled. He redirected his attack to propel him towards Aelia leaving behind a streak of light, like the tail of a comet. In no time he reached her and grabbed her by the arm. Next he pulled her body against his. Too late he realized that hitting the water would kill them so he turned his body. Now his back was to the water. Ash hoped that his body would create a cushion for hers. He would die, he fully accepted that fact, but Aelia would live.

Suddenly, the water rushed up to meet them in a plume of salty liquid. Both dragons hit it, but the water was as soft as a pillow. They shot through the column of water, but Ash felt them slowing down. The water followed them, returning to sea level. Ash readjusted his grip on the limp Aelia to keep her head above the water. He looked up searching the skies for Dojo, fearing they accidentally left them behind.

"Need a hand?" a voice asked.

Ash turned his head to see Raimundo floating on the top of the water. He held out his hand and Ash grabbed it, kicking his legs furiously to stay afloat. Raimundo used his wind power to propel his teammates back to Dojo.

Clay, Omi, and Kimiko crowded around them.

"Are you guys alright?" Clay asked.

"Yeah." Ash laid Aelia on Dojo. She wasn't moving, but she was breathing. "I dunno what happened to Aelia though. She just passed out."

"What in the name of Dashi is going on back there?" Dojo yelled.

"Nothing!" Kimiko called quickly. "Aelia just passed out!"

Dojo turned around and looked at Ash and Aelia. "Hey why are you two all wet?"

"Dojo! Pay attention to where you're flying," Kimiko snapped.

"Fine yeesh. The thanks I get for flying you kids all over the world…" Dojo grumbled.

Everyone turned their attention back to the unconscious dragon of magic.

"Thanks Rai," Ash muttered.

"Any time man."

By the time they had returned to the temple, night had fallen. Dojo landed in the courtyard in front of Master Fung. The Xiaolin dragons slide off Dojo and almost collapsed on the ground from exhaustion. It had been a very long day indeed.

"Kimiko thank goodness you have returned." Master Fung welcomed her back with open arms. She gave him a big hug, thinking how he had been more of a father to her nowadays than her real father was.

"It's good to be back Master Fung," she returned happily. Kimiko stepped back and immediately felt a pair of arms encircle her waist. She looked up grinning and, sure enough, Rai was smiling back down at her.

Master Fung shifted his gaze to Ash who had Aelia in his arms. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and surprise. "Now my young monks, what has happened here?"

Ash stumbled forward. "She just passed out when she was trying to heal a cut on her arm Master Fung. I don't know what's wrong with her. Please help her," he begged. His eyes were filled with worry, fear, and something else… The intensity of the third emotion stunned Master Fung. It caused Ash to reveal everything and not bother hiding his concern for her.

Master Fung smiled in spite of himself. "She has merely exhausted her chi. By trying to heal that tiny wound she over exerted herself so her body shut down. A good thing, too. Kimiko did the same thing not long ago and came very close to dying."

"WHAT!" Rai and Ash bellowed at the same time.

"Do not fear my young monks. Kimiko was fine and Aelia shall be too. She will need a few days rest. Bring her to the infirmary so that we may keep an eye on her. Then," Master Fung eyed each and every monk. "go to sleep. All of you need it."

"Yes sir!" They all replied at once.

Ash walked off in the direction of the infirmary while the original dragons made their way to their "rooms." They stopped just outside of Clay and Omi's cubicles.

"I'm really glad yer back Kim," Clay drawled.

"I agree. I was most upset when you had died," Omi added.

"Thanks you guys. I was really scared that I would never see you again. And thanks for coming after me," said Kimiko, giving each boy a hug. Clay and Omi wished them a good night before retiring for a well earned rest. Kimiko turned to go to her room, but Rai pulled her back.

"I'm really glad you're safe baby girl," he said softly. Kimiko had never heard him talk like this before. His voice was a mixture of such happiness, such relief, and, underneath the surface, an incredible amount of fear that it brought tears to her eyes. He truly cared about her like no one else ever had. "Kimi why are you crying?"

"You really do love me," she said throwing her arms around him.

"That I do," he smiled gently. "But now it's time for you to sleep. It's been a long day."

She nodded and let go of him, then retreated to her room. Raimundo sighed, watching her go. Then, he too, entered his cubicle. In a daze he dressed for bed and flopped down onto his mat. Raimundo wrapped himself in his blanket and closed his eyes. His left hand reached under his pillow and grabbed Ninja Fred his teddy be−…good luck charm. He waited for sleep to overcome him. It took minutes before he was bordering on the edge between reality and the dream world.

"Rai?"

Groaning he opened his eyes and rolled over to face the curtain that blocked the doorway. "What?"

The curtain moved aside and Raimundo thought he saw an angel. Kimiko was standing in the doorway wearing blue cotton shorts and a matching silk camisole. Moonlight filtered from Raimundo's window. Kimiko was standing in its glorious luminescence and it made her fair, Japanese skin glow. He could almost see the wings and halo. Raimundo rubbed his eyes and sure enough she was still there.

"Kim?"

She looked at him with shyness and uncertainty. "Can I sleep with you? I don't think I'll be able to sleep alone."

Raimundo smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Kimiko giggled at his eagerness. He moved over and had a flash back to the last time she had asked to sleep with him. Except this time she wasn't crying. This time she hadn't woken up terrified from a nightmare. This time she was happy. And this time, so was he.

She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her thin, lithe form. She still smelt like roses and pomegranates and he inhaled her scent. He was so wrapped up in her just being there that he missed what she had mumbled into his chest.

"What was that?" Rai asked.

"I love you Rai."

He smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too Kimi."

* * *

**Ok everyone say it with me... AWWWWWWWWWW. How was that for a reunion? Pretty cute stuff eh? So anyway i gotta go. My teachers giving me dirty looks cause i'm typing while she's talking. Review please!**


	20. The Fan of Buredo

**Happy summer everyone! Even though it's like a month and a half into this beautiful period of staying out late and waking up at noon. I feel awful that I haven't updated in a while. I'm a terrible author. Bad me! But I guess I'm here now. I made this nice and long to make up for all my procrastinating. The truth: the only reason I finished it is because my mother took my books away from me. Damn that woman! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. And again I apologize.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Chapter 19:  
The Fan of Bure-do

Dawn was approaching the Xiaolin temple, but for the moment night still covered the earth with its blanket of darkness. Plutos stood on a hill surveying the dragons' peaceful haven. Within those walls his daughter slept soundly. He knew he only had to enter the building, bypass their limited and pathetic excuse for security, make his way into the infirmary, wrap a hand around her throat, and crush her delicate trachea. Hundreds of plans ran through his head; each one a more cruel and gruesome death for his daughter. But he would not move. Plutos knew that if he followed through with any of them he would forever lose that precious power she contained.

Chase Young stood next to him. Plutos had explained all this to him before. Normally he would never follow another's orders. He was the one in charge. He was the leader. _He_ was the Prince of Darkness. But under the circumstances he found that it was more beneficial for him to listen to Plutos, an older villain than he. Aelia's Odyssey into the Underworld had exemplified the extent of her power and both men had been impressed. Plutos had offered a share of that power if Chase assisted him and Chase was very eager indeed to get a hold of it.

"She will come to confront me," Plutos said. His eyes glowed with anticipation. "She wishes to be free of me and so she will fight me for her freedom. And when she does I shall destroy her." A smile, twisted with evil, crept upon his face.

"And until then?" Chase asked.

"We withdraw and prepare. She will come with the other dragons. Do not allow your feline pets to touch her. I want her quite unharmed when she battles me. Kill the others."

Chase Young nodded.

"Come," Plutos turned to him. "Let us return to your palace." They disappeared in a swirl of black magic, leaving no evidence of ever having visited.

Dawn, with its fiery fingers, now stretched across the sky, chasing away the stars and moon. Kimiko had begun to awaken, but she kept her eyes close, savoring the last moments of sleep. She felt something stroking her hair gently and smiled, it felt nice. She hugged her pillow and heard chuckling. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking up into the bright emerald eyes of Raimundo.

"Morning bonita," he smiled.

She looked down and noticed that her "pillow" was actually Rai's chest. Blushing she let go and tried to get up. He pulled her back down.

"Don't go yet," he begged.

Kimiko nodded and laid her cheek on his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head before leaning back against his pillows. His hands rubbed her arms and hugged her to his wonderfully toned body. She couldn't help thinking how lucky she was to have such a sweet, caring, not to mention drop dead gorgeous, boyfriend. She also couldn't believe how much he had matured over the years. He still acted like a child, but when it came down to protecting the team, or even her, he was completely serious.

"Whatcha thinking about Kimi?" he asked.

"You," she said quietly. She shifted to look at him. "How did I ever end up with you?"

Rai looked startled, but composed himself and flashed a cocky smile. "Face it. You can't resist the Pedrosa charm."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and climbed out of Rai's embrace. She danced away from him when he tried to pull her back.

"Where are you going?" he demanded, indignant.

"Breakfast. You coming?"

He scrambled up after her. She ran from him, laughing as he tried to catch her. He smiled in anticipation of the chase. His Japanese beauty was quick but, after all, he _was_ dragon of the wind. Using his powers he managed to grab her just as she was trying to enter the kitchen. The other three monks looked up, surprised.

"Guys help me," she squealed as Rai said, "Oh no you don't" and yanked her back.

"Rai stop it!" she squealed as he trapped her against the wall and began tickling her. Ash and Clay went back to their breakfast, but Omi looked alarmed.

"Will you not help our comrade Kimiko?" he demanded. "She is in danger! Raimundo has turned evil yet again and is trying to kidnap her!"

He turned and tried to run out of the room, but Clay grabbed his arm. "Whoa there lil' fella! Kimiko's ok. Raimundo's just ticklin' her."

Omi stopped struggling and stared at Clay. "Oh. What is tickling?" Clay looked taken aback and scratched his head trying to think of an answer when Omi said, "Might I also tickle Kimiko?"

Clay turned an impressive shade of red. He toyed with an answer for a few seconds. "No partner, I reckon you can't."

"Why not?" Omi demanded.

"Because that's Rai's job. Tickling is a form of affection Omi. Kim's his girl so Rai's the only one allowed to be like that with her. I'm sure he'd punch out any other guy that tried," Ash chimed in. Looking disgruntled Omi sat down. Cocking an ear, Ash remarked, "Kimiko's stopped screaming.

"I reckon Rai's found a way to keep her quiet," Clay smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. This was true. If any of the boys had gone looking for the two they would've found Kim pinned against the wall with Rai's lips on hers.

When the two had finally broken the kiss, they entered the kitchen holding hands. Raimundo sat down and tried to pull her into his lap, but she swatted his hands away.

"Rai I will NOT eat while sitting on you. I'm right here nothing's going to happen to me. Now go get me something to drink," she said when he gave her puppy dog eyes. Sighing, he got up and searched the fridge.

Clay and Ash burst out laughing. "Man she's got you whipped," Ash told him.

"At least I have a girl," Rai shot back, smiling to show that he meant it all in good fun.

"Ohh that's a low blow," Ash said, putting a hand over his heart pretending Rai's comment had hurt.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" Kimiko asked, ignoring the two soccer players.

"That's a good question my young monk," Master Fung said entering the room. "I believe that the Great Hall's floor needs to be scrubbed and the dishes are beginning to pile up." The monks groaned. "Now, now I will split you up into two groups. Raimundo, Kimiko, and Ashton will clean the Great Hall. Clay and Omi will wash, dry, and put away the dishes. Understand?"

The dragons in training nodded and went to do their chores. The trio of monks stared in shock at the size of the Great Hall. It was the size of a football field in length and width. Sighing they all got on their knees and started scrubbing.

Two hours later Kimiko was bored out of her mind. Her arm felt like it was going to fall off and they had only done about half the hall.

Suddenly the words, "ORB OF TORNAMI!" rang out and Kimiko was instantly drenched. She didn't need to think twice about who the culprit was.

"RAIMUNDO ENRIQUE PEDROSA!" she screamed whipping around. The sun-kissed Brazilian smiled sheepishly back at her, his hands behind his back. "What was that for?"

He flashed a mischievous smile. "Girl, you were lookin' way too hot," he winked. Raimundo took pleasure in the different shades of red she turned. Suddenly, she sat down, put her arms around her knees, and buried her face in them. Rai, thinking he had hurt her, rushed to her side. "Kim?" he said softly. "Kimi?"

"Take this!" she yelled throwing her bucket of soapy water into his face. He fell backwards in surprise as the water soaked him. Kimiko had fallen over laughing.

Ash, feeling out of place in the presence of these two, just watched quietly in the corner. He smiled at the sight of them, knowing that he could never doubt the existence of true love in the presence of this pair. His train of thought switched to the unconscious dragon of magic. Ash blamed himself for not realizing how much of her energy she had exhausted, even though he knew it wasn't his fault entirely. It was that damned father of hers' fault. If he hadn't set up Kimiko's death none of this would've happened. The Spaniard would kill him if he ever got the chance; Aelia did nothing to deserve a father like that.

Ash pulled himself out of his thoughts after realizing he had been scrubbing the same tile for the past five minutes. He decided to visit Aelia after they had finished and see if she was any better. Then he looked over to Rai and Kim who were having an all out water war, scrub brushes and all.

"Hey guys!" he yelled. Raimundo held the Orb high above his head, about to call on it, while Kimiko was armed with a soapy sponge.

"What?" they yelled back in unison.

Ash gave them a sly smile. "How much faster will we finish if we use the Orb of Tornami?" The couple's faces broke out into two huge smiles.

After that, it only took them about ten minutes to finish cleaning. Kimiko was hungry so they headed into the kitchen to check up on Clay and Omi. The poor monks weren't even half way done.

"Any of y'all wanna lend a helpin' hand?" Clay asked hopefully.

Raimundo and Ash exchanged a glance. "Nope," they chorused. In an identical, lazy motion they collapsed on a couple of chairs and put their feet on the table.

"Feet off the table," Kimiko reproached them. They made to remove their feet, but as soon as Kimiko turned her back to begin rummaging through the fridge they put them back on the table.

Suddenly, Dojo came running in with the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "Kids we've got a live one!"

Kimiko shot up from the fridge. "I am NOT going out dressed like this!" she screamed.

"You've got five minutes," Dojo warned before slithering back out.

Kimiko slammed the refrigerator door and sprinted into her cubicle. When she returned she was sporting a pair of cut-off jean shorts, a black fringed vest, and black cowboy boots. As soon as Rai saw her, a wolfish grin appeared on his face. He let out a low whistle.

She punched him in the shoulder saying, "Knock it off," to which he replied, "OW! Jeez girl you hit hard," rubbing his shoulder.

"So what do we got this time?" Kimiko asked.

Omi opened the Scroll. "It is called the Fan of Bure-do. This Shen Gong Wu, when activated, turns into a sharp shuriken that can be thrown like a boomerang." The animated figure on the Scroll showed a man holding a typical Japanese hand fan, however when its magic was triggered it turned into a bladed fan. The figure proceeded to throw it and the Scroll showed the fan cutting through obstacles.

"So we're looking for a fan?" Ash asked.

"Sounds like it," replied Clay.

It wasn't long before Dojo touched down in the middle of nowhere. Well, they were somewhere with trees, but these tall oaks looked like they could be from anywhere. The group split up in order to cover more ground.

After a few minutes, Omi cried out, "There it is!" He was pointing at the branch of a tall white oak tree. It was neatly tucked between the branches and the foliage nearly concealed it entirely. Suddenly, the sound of rotating blades filled the air.

"Thanks for pointing it out cheeseball," a nasally voice said. The gang looked up to see Jack Spicer flying in on his Heli-Bot.

"We must not let him get the Fan of Bure-do!" Omi exclaimed.

"No problemo chrome dome. I got it. Wind!" Raimundo yelled, using his element to propel him up into the trees.

"So sure about that Raimundo?" a female voice asked snidely. Rai looked up to see Wuya standing on the same branch as the fan. Her green magic glowed in her hand. She gave him an evil smile before launching it at him. It struck him in the stomach and he landed on a tree branch below with an "Ooof."

"Rai!" Kimiko cried out as Wuya cackled, holding the fan triumphantly high above her head.

"Hey!" Jack whined. "Chase said you're not allowed to have Shen Gong Wu."

Wuya turned around to face him. "What Chase doesn't know won't hurt him."

Meanwhile, Rai had hooked the backs of his knees on the tree branch so he hung upside down, hands reaching out to the floor. Ash positioned himself on the ground about five feet away from where Rai hung. Kimiko went charging as fast she could while Wuya and Jack were bickering. She jumped into Ash's hands and he launched her towards Raimundo. Kimiko then grabbed Raimundo's hands and he swung her upwards towards Wuya.

"I'm telling Chase," Jack threatened, but he sounded like a three year old threatening to tattle on his older sibling.

"You wouldn't d¾ Ahhh!" Kimiko kicked Wuya square in the back sending the fan flying and her falling.

Wuya reached out and managed to grab onto a three branch. Jack dove for the fan, but suddenly Omi was there, jumping onto Jack's back.

"Hey get off! This thing won't hold both of us!" Jack protested pulling up and trying to shake Omi off. But Omi held on tightly. "Ugh! Jack bots attack!"

A swarm of forty or so Jack bots filled the air. Ash dodged their laser beams trying to reach the fan. Wuya jumped down from the tree and landed several feet to the left of it. Ash switched directions and tackled her as she leaped for the Shen Gong Wu. They landed right in front of it. Wuya reached out for it, but Ash knocked it away from her as hard as he could. Wuya tried to untangle herself while Ash held her down.

Unfortunately, Ash hit the fan too hard and it went sailing through the air. Clay jumped up to grab it, but a Jack bot slammed into him. The robot then snatched the fan out of the air with it's mechanical arms.

Clay shouted, "Seismic Kick, Earth!" and the robot was no more.

Kimiko was the next one to get her hands on the fan. She did a double backhand spring to avoid the flurry of beams that shot at her.

Jack hovered in front of her. "Hey Baby how 'bout you fork over that Wu and you and me'll go grab some dinner tonight," he flirted.

Kimiko felt her blood boil. "DON'T CALL ME BABY!" she screamed, getting ready to launch a fireball at him. One of the Jack bots' lasers hit her raised hand, causing her to drop the Fan of Bure-do and release a yelp of pain. For the moment she couldn't pay attention to her burned hand. Jack was reaching for the Wu. She dove for it as well. Both hands touched it at the same time, making it glow.

"Jack Spicer, I¾" she paused when she heard someone clear their throat. They looked over and saw Wuya with the barest tip of her manicured nail touching the fan as well. "Fine!" Kimiko yelled, exasperated. " Jack, Wuya, I challenge you to a Showdown Trio."

"Name you're game sweetheart," Jack winked.

Kimiko glared at him. "I wager my Star Hanabi against Jack's Haroki Bracelet and Wuya's… er what Wu _do _you have?" Kimiko asked Wuya.

She grinned slyly, "I've got the Lotus Twister."

"Hey! How'd you get that? That one's mine!" Jack complained.

"You need to keep your Wu locked up better," Wuya told him.

"Alright!" Kimiko cut in looking annoyed. "The game's a three way battle. The last one standing wins."

"I accept," the evil-doers said in unison.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" All three yelled.

The surrounds began to change. The ground beneath them rumbled and exploded upwards. The trees twisted and grew until their canopies supported what looked like a boxing ring. Jack's remaining robots hovered above one of the trees while the Xiaolin warriors stood atop another, dressed in their Wudai outfits. The three competitors stood in the ring. Kimiko stood in her ready stance, fists clenched, knees slightly bent, feet braced and shoulder width apart. Wuya stood casually, her eyes glowed green. Jack looked scared, but readied himself for the fight.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!"

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" Kimiko yelled sending a blast of fire at Jack. He activated the Haroki Bracelet and blocked it. The way she figured, Wuya was the bigger threat. If she could get rid of the nuisance that was Jack Spicer then she could focus on the witch.

"Come on Kimi you can do it!" Rai's faith gave her courage. She let the cheers of her friends fill her up.

The battle went on for a long time. The three kicked and punched and scratched and fought, but they were getting no where. Kimiko was getting weary. She could feel her muscles cramping and her bones aching. She chanced a look at Wuya. Kim knew that the only way to win was to beat Wuya, but Jack kept getting in the way. Fortunately, Wuya knew this as well. An understanding passed between the two of them.

Jack was currently caught in the middle of the two women. Kimiko yelled, "Wudai Mars, Fire!" and somersaulted over him, blasting him towards Wuya. She landed next to the Heylin witch breathing heavily. That was when Jack made a big mistake.

He lowered his shield and said, "Come on Kimi baby why don't you join the winning side? Wuya likes to try her flirtations on Chase, too no avail I might add, so how 'bout you come over and be my Queen of Darkness?"

Raimundo sat on the sidelines boiling. You could practically see the steam coming out of his ears. His face was blood red and he tried to launch himself at Jack. Clay grabbed onto his leader and refused to let him go. However, he did nothing to stop Rai from swearing colorfully in Portuguese at the Goth. Kimiko was besides herself with anger, but her rage was nothing compared to that of Wuya. They say that hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned. If that be true, then Jack was in for a beating.

The two launched themselves at him, as fierce as lionesses attacking prey. He fought back, using the shield, but he was no match for their fury. Their nails drew blood, their fists beat him black and blue, their powers burned him in multiple places. Finally they jumped back and looked at each other. In an identical motion they pulled their fists back and punched his bruised, bleeding face so hard he went flying out of the arena. _One down, one to go,_ Kimiko thought as she leaped away from Wuya. Their alliance was over, it was time to finish this fight.

"Now that that pest has been crushed it's time to claim my prize," Wuya said.

"Over my dead body," Kimiko retorted.

"That can be arranged, my dear," Wuya snarled, her eyes alight with green fire.

"Star Hanabi, Fire!" Kimiko yelled. The flames shot at Wuya, but she dodged.

"Lotus Twister!" Wuya punched while Kimiko countered and dodged. Suddenly, her foot missed a step and Wuya landed a hit. Kimiko turned her head to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood. Wuya tried a kick, but Kimiko grabbed her by the ankle. She swung Wuya up and slammed her face down on the floor of the ring. The wind left the witch in a _whoosh _of air_. _But Kim just picked her up and swung her against the side of the ring.

Wuya dropped into a crouch. When Kimiko turned around she launched herself at the dragon of fire. They fell to the ground, clawing and scratching and punching. Wuya pulled at Kimiko's hair, Kimiko bit Wuya in the wrist. Yowling, the witch pulled Kimiko off of her.

Kimiko looked at the Heylin hag as she spat blood onto the floor.

"Come on Kimiko! End it!" Ash yelled.

She looked over at her boys. Wuya was a tough competitor. Still, she had beaten her once, she _had_ to do it again. If she could only find that way to release that power… But no… she couldn't. Master Fung said she had almost died that last time. Rai would kill her if she did it again. _Then again,_ she thought, _if I'm already dead he can't kill me. _But personally, she had already been dead once and it wasn't fun. She'd like to stay alive for at least a few more years.

Kimiko backed up until she felt the ropes around the ring digging into her. Then she turned her gaze to Wuya. "You're pathetic! Look at you. You're a washed up Heylin witch under the command of Chase Young. You follow him around like a puppy, hoping he'll give you some Wu or some attention. You're worse than Jack! You're…"

She didn't get to finish. Wuya came charging at her like an enraged bull. When Wuya was within arms reach, Kimiko kicked up both her legs and caught the witch under the arms. Using Wuya's momentum, Kimiko swung them over the side of the ring, making sure to hold onto the ropes.

Wuya, taken by surprise, could not react in time. It didn't even occur to her to grab onto Kimiko's ankles. Screaming, she fell through the trees as the forest returned back to what it had originally been. She hit a tree branch with an _ooof_ while Kimiko landed lightly on the ground, holding all four Shen Gong Wu.

Jack flew off in a huff, pissed that he had lost the showdown. Wuya teleported herself, probably back to Chase's lair to whine and whimper. Raimundo ran over to his girlfriend and picked her up, enthusiastically kissing her. The rest of the boys hugged her. She gave them the Shen Gong Wu, keeping the Fan of Bure-do. Dancing away from Rai, Kimiko snapped the fan open, and lightly fanned herself like a true noblewoman, keeping her face slightly hidden and batting her eyelashes. The fan itself was made of black wood with a very light pink background. There were flowers and vines painted on it. Rai just laughed at her.

"Come on. Let's get you kids back to the temple," Dojo said transforming into his forty foot form.

Abruptly, a high pitched squawk echoed throughout the woods. A wild turkey burst through the trees, flapping its wings frantically. It ran right past the monks and dove into the brush behind them.

"That can't be good," Ash remarked.

Suddenly, a round of gunfire pierced the silence of the forest.

* * *

**Dun dun duhhh! Who's shooting? Will it hit someone? What will happen now? Well those are all questions that will be answered next chapter. HAHAHA how many of you hate cliffies? I felt like I needed to add one. So I've got a couple things to clear up before we go. Yes, Aelia is still unconsious. Bure-do means blade so Fan of Bure-do means Fan of Blade or Bladed Fan whichever you prefer. Luiz4200 the same question that you've been bugging me about for the last god-knows-how-many-chapters will be answered next chapter. So chill til then! Nah I'm not mad, it's cause of you I'm actually writing this next chapter. Um also for English class I had to write my own original episode of the Odysseus with Odyseus and my own villians, extra characters, monsters, etc. So what else was there to do than cheat and totally rip off my own characters? That's right I've written a sidestory with Aelia and Nico. Yay! So apparently I can post it on here. If you guys would like me to do that all you have to do is let me know in your review. Also, Kimiko's outfit is on my profile. It's real cute even though I'm not a Venessa Hudgens fan AT ALL. So check it out. Please review. I need feedback on these things. Just go on and press the button it's so easy! *sigh* We'll see how many of you actually listen. Let's see if we can get to 100 reviews ok? Bye everybody! Peace! **


	21. Shadow From the Past

**Hey guys. I hope it hasn't been too long. I can't talk too long cause it's late and it's been a long day. This chapter is dedicated to Luiz4200 because that's who gave me the idea for a certain conflict. This is also the person who has been bugging me for a resolution for that conflict. I hope you like it Luiz! And everyone! Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I. Do... *sigh* Not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Chapter 20:  
Shadow From the Past

Screaming, Kimiko dropped to the ground as the bark of a tree exploded to her left. An instant later, Raimundo dove on top of her, covering her body with his. The rest of the monks hit the dirt while Dojo shrank back to gecko size and hid in Clay's hat.

"Hey!" Ash yelled over the roar of the gun. "STOP! There are people over here!"

The gunfire ceased, but everyone stayed on the ground. Rai felt Kimiko's body trembling underneath his. He was beyond angry right now. Who the hell randomly shoots into the forest?

"Sorry I didn't see you guys," a voice called.

"Yeah, well maybe you should be more careful," Ash shot back. "You're lucky no one got hurt."

"Kim?" Raimundo asked. "It's okay no one's going to hurt us." Slowly, she uncurled her body and sat up. Her eyes were wide with fear, like a deer in the headlights. He pulled her to her feet and gave her a hug. She was still shaking. Rai mentally cursed himself and whoever had the gun. He pulled away, but kept an arm firmly around her waist and turned to greet the stranger.

It was a boy around sixteen years old and Rai's height. He had ruffled reddish brown hair and concerned black eyes. He was dressed in hunting gear with a camouflage shirt, cargo pants, and brown boots. A hunting rifle was slung over his shoulder. Rai watched as he took in each of these strangers, his eyes widening when he saw Kimiko. Rai's grip tightened around her and he looked over to see that her eyes were wide as well.

The boy's face broke out into a dazzling smile, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth. "Kimiko! What a wonderful surprise. What are you doing out here?" he asked.

Kimiko shrank closer to Raimundo. He looked at her curiously.

"Come on sweetheart, don't be like that." Rai didn't like this boy's tone of voice.

"Sweetheart?" Ash muttered.

"Kimi, do you know this boy?" Rai asked gruffly.

Kimiko nodded and stepped away from her boyfriend. She walked until she stood nearer to the boy. "This," she gestured to the boy, "is Dane. Dane Walker. His father is a friend and business partner of my father."

"That's me," he said cheerfully stepping up to Kim, putting an arm around her shoulder, and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Kimiko wrenched herself out Dane's grip the same time Raimundo yelled, "Hey!"

"Knock it off Dane," Kimiko said angrily.

"Don't be like that beautiful," he said stepping close to her. Kimiko looked up into his hungry eyes and gulped. She looked over her shoulder and saw that both Clay and Ash were holding Rai back. His face was bright red and he struggled to break out of their hold. Omi just looked on, confused.

Kimiko felt him grab her wrist. His grip hurt. "Dane, stop," she pleaded.

"Come on babe. We had fun at your party. You and I had a real connection on that balcony," he winked.

CRACK! Dane dropped Kimiko's wrist in shock. He put a hand to his bright red cheek where a mark the size of Kimiko's hand was appearing.

"Connection? CONNECTION?" Kimiko screeched. "You call nearly raping me a connection?"

"What?" Rai shouted.

Dane's face turned red with anger. He shoved Kimiko onto the ground and swung his foot back, but it never connected with Kimiko's body. Raimundo launched himself at the gaming heir and began to pound his face in. Apparently, Kimiko's comment had shocked Clay and Ash into letting go of Rai.

"Rai! RAI!" Kimiko screamed, trying to pull him off. "Stop it! STOP!"

He paused for a split second and she grabbed his wrist. Using all her strength, she managed to pull the Brazilian off of Dane. He pulled her close to him, breathing heavily. Dane sat up. His nose was bleeding and his eye was beginning to swell.

He stood slowly, obviously in a lot of pain. He spat on the floor in front of the couple. He glared at Raimundo then turned his gaze to Kimiko. She hugged Rai as hard as she could. Dane Walker frightened her, a lot.

"Listen here you bitch. You better watch yourself around me, treat me with respect or I'll make you regret it from the day you say 'I do'." Kimiko's head shot up. Dane smirked. It was a creepy, almost sadistic, smile. "That's right. At this very moment our fathers are discussing a marriage arrangement."

Dane took pleasure in the stunned looks on their faces. He turned around and stalked back into the forest. Finally, Kimiko snapped out of it.

"Dojo, where are we?" she asked angrily.

"Prudence Island, Rhode Island," he replied.

"Can you find Dane's house?"

"Do you know where it is?" he asked. Kimiko hastily gave him the address. She remembered seeing it listed under a record of her father's associates. Dojo super-sized yet again. "Ok kids, climb on."

When they were on, Raimundo grabbed Kim by the arm. She swiveled around to look at him. "You tell me everything about this Dane Walker kid and you do it now," he commanded, barely containing the fury in his voice. Kimiko sighed, then nodded. She knew it had been a bad idea keeping this from him. The rest of the monks leaned in eagerly to listen. On the way to the Walker house, Kimiko told them the entire story.

Raimundo slid off of Dojo feeling newly enraged. However, most of his anger turned into awe when he saw Dane's house. It was huge! The house stood four stories above the ground. It was of Victorian architecture, purely white, and had more windows than Rai could count. Kimiko walked boldly up to the front door and banged on it with the circular brass knocker.

A maid answered the door. She was about their age, maybe a little older, with fiery red hair and piercing green eyes.

"I am Kimiko Tohomiko and I _must _see my father immediately," she explained.

The maid nodded. She led the group into the parlor room, Raimundo didn't even know these things still existed, and left them there. They all collapsed onto the fluffy couches and overstuffed armchairs. The room was light and open with white washed walls and floor-to-ceiling windows. The air was sterile and cold, opposing the beauty of the room.

Kimiko shared the loveseat with Rai. Gently, he took her hand into his. She flinched. Raimundo gave her a look. Kimiko turned her hand over and stared in confusion at the burn on her hand.

"Oh!" They all turned to see another maid had entered the room with a broom in her hand. "Sorry, I didn't know there was company."

Raimundo shook his head. "It's alright. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yes. I shall bring it immediately." She curtsied and left the room.

Raimundo looked Kim in the eyes. "Do you have any more injuries?" She said no and leaned her head on Rai's shoulder.

The second maid returned with the first aid kit and handed it over to Raimundo. He took it and she left without another word. Tenderly, he put an ointment on the burn and then wrapped it softly. Bringing her bandaged hand to his lips, he kissed it. His emerald eyes twinkled.

Someone cleared their throat. Rai and Kim looked up to see that the maid who had answered the door had returned.

"I'm sorry. Mr. Tohomiko is in a very important meeting with Mr. Walker and does not wish to be interrupted," she said, looking truly sorry.

"Important meeting my ass," Kimiko said standing up. She turned around and marched out of the room, stomping up the stairs.

"Miss. Miss! You can't do that!" the maid cried out, running after her.

The boys exchanged a look before hurrying up after her. Kimiko stopped at the top of the stairs, unable to figure out which room was the meeting room.

"Miss," the maid protested.

Kimiko whipped around, crystal blue eyes shinning. "Please… you have to take me to him. I need to see my father. Do you know what they're discussing in that meeting?" The maid shook her head no. "My marriage. My father is going to marry me off to Dane without even thinking about asking me; forget the fact that I don't want to marry him. I don't love him. He's vile and cruel and he won't treat me right. And…I love someone else." She took Rai's hand. "And if you don't let me in then I won't be able to be with him. My father's trying to control my life and I don't want that!"

Kimiko looked at her with tears in her beautiful blue eyes. The maid looked back, but there was something in her gaze: pity. Although this woman was a maid and Kimiko was the Tohomiko heiress, Raimundo could tell that she did not feel any form of jealousy towards Kim. She did not wish that she had Kimiko's life, especially if that meant not choosing her own husband.

Rai could also see that Kimiko had touched a part of this young woman. She had struck a cord within her, caused those childish fantasies to resurface. The fantasies every girl has that her Prince Charming will come and sweep her off her feet and she would be able to marry him just because they were in love and that was the most powerful force in the world.

The maid knew that if she did not let Kimiko into that room, Kimiko would never be able to have that fairytale ending that every girl dreams of and wishes for.

"Ok," she said at last, "I'll take you to them." She turned around and led them back down the stairs.

Stunned, Kimiko followed. The maid motioned to them to wait outside a pair of large oak doors. She knocked quietly and went in when she heard someone from inside say, "Enter."

The maid opened the door and Kimiko stepped boldly through it. The room was very long with small chandeliers that hung in a row over a sturdy oak table that stretched across it. The opposite side had large windows giving a breathtaking view of the sparkling cliffs and shimmering ocean. Two men sat at the end of it by the windows, sharing the same corner. The man seated at the head looked up. He had a handsome face with wavy salt and pepper hair. Kimiko couldn't see the color of his eyes, but she knew they'd be black.

"Maria, I said no visitors," Dane's father said. He didn't need to say it loudly. He had a strong voice that carried across the room; a quality of a true business leader.

Maria the maid opened her mouth to stay something, but Kimiko stepped forward and said, "Father I must speak with you."

"Kimiko, I am in the middle of something," he replied, a hint of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"What I have to say cannot wait," she retorted.

"Kimiko," her father said. There was a dangerous undertone to his voice.

"Papa, I cannot marry Dane. No offense to you or your son Mr. Walker," Kimiko added hastily, looking at Dane's father. Mr. Walker's eyebrows shot up.

"Toshiro?" Mr. Walker's eyebrows were arched.

"Pay no attention to my daughter. She has no idea what she's talking about. If you'll please have Maria¾" BAM! Kimiko had slammed her open palm on the table, causing instant silence.

She was breathing heavily and there was a fire in her eyes. Angry and upset didn't even describe how she felt at the moment. The love she felt for Raimundo was stronger than anything that she had ever felt before. There was no doubt in her mind that she was going to fight for it as hard as she could. Kimiko opened her mouth to speak her mind, but she felt a soothing, gentle hand grab hers.

She turned around. Raimundo's sparkling eyes stared at her. There was such love and fierce protectiveness and devotion in the way he looked at her. Slowly, she closed her mouth.

Raimundo stepped forward so he stood next to his girl.

"Mr. Tohomiko, may I speak?" Rai asked, looking Kimiko's father in the eye.

Toshiro gave him a hard look, but finally nodded.

"Mr. Tohomiko, I know you don't believe this, but I love your daughter with every fiber in my being." The gaming president gave an ungentlemanly snort. "It's true sir, but I know you don't believe that because of my background."

"Can you blame me?" Kimiko's father asked. "You've grown up with the worst influences.! How can you expect me to entrust my daughter to you? She's the most important thing in the world to me. I can't let anything happen to her."

Raimundo and Kimiko exchanged a glance. After all this time, the Japanese Game Tycoon hadn't been trying to marry his daughter off to make his company richer. He'd been trying to marry her into a family where she would be protected and safe and well taken care of.

"Papa," Kimiko said, her voice soft.

"Sir, with all due respect, I would die before I let anything happen to Kimi," Rai said. "You want her safe and I know that my past experiences scare you. It's true. I grew up on the streets. I took part in a gang. I stole and fought and struggled to stay alive. Rio's a rough city and the streets are worse. It truly is survival of the fittest. And it's because I've gone through all that that I would fight tooth and nail so Kim would never have that life. Please believe that."

The expression on Toshiro's face changed. It seemed that Rai had gotten through to him. Then another expression appeared on his face: desperation.

"My daughter," he said quietly. "My only daughter. If anything ever happened to her…"

"Papa something did happen to me," Kimiko said suddenly. The room went silent.

"Kimiko…" Rai warned the same time her father stood and demanded, "What?"

"I…died," she told him. "I was shot and I died." To prove this, she lifted her shirt and revealed a horrible scar from the bullet on her stomach. The Xiaolin warriors cringed, but Mr. Tohomiko flinched. Mr. Walker just stared wide-eyed with shock. "Rai and Aelia brought me back. They risked their lives, he risked his life, to save me." Kimiko turned to the Brazilian, her eyes glowing with appreciation.

While the two dragons had been staring at each other, Toshiro approached them. Raimundo faced him. The two looked each other in the eye, sizing the other up. Raimundo towered over the Japanese Game Tycoon in an almost comical way, but Mr. Tohomiko stood his ground.

"Papa," Kimiko said quietly. Toshiro's head twitched to show he was listening although he did not look away from Rai. "If she were still alive, would Mama approve of you trying to force me to marry someone?"

He looked startled. Finally, he sighed and stared at the floor. Kimiko looked at her father with interest while he pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger and shook his head back and forth. At long last, he looked back up. There was a defeated look in his expression and he seemed to be far older, and more tired, than Kimiko had ever seen him.

"You're right," he told her quietly. "Your mother would hate me if I did that to you."

"Father?" Kimiko said.

Mr. Tohomiko glanced up at Rai and in a somber voice asked, "If I allow you to date my daughter, will you protect her?"

"Absolutely," was Raimundo's firm reply.

"Very well Kimiko," Mr. Tohomiko said in a tired voice. "You will not have to marry Dane."

The rough scrape of a chair snapped everyone's attention to the back of the room. Mr. Walker was on his feet, his face displaying a picture of utter disbelief.

"Toshiro, you mean to tell me that you're going to break off the engagement so your daughter may date a street rat?" he shouted incredulously.

"Hey, hey, hey watch the labeling," Rai said irritated. "I think I can proudly say I've got more manners when it comes to treating woman in a finger than your son has in his whole body."

"How dare you!" Mr. Walker shouted.

Raimundo opened his mouth to yell back, but seemed to think better of it. Instead he turned to Kimiko's father. "Sir, thank you so much for letting me be with Kimiko-" he intertwined his fingers with Kimiko's. She smiled up at him- "I really appreciate the chance your giving me."

Mr. Tohomiko grinned, "Just don't give me any reason to regret this, my boy."

"I won't sir."

"Thank you Papa," Kimiko said kissing him on the cheek. Clay and Ash exchanged grins.

Together the five of them left the board room with Mr. Walker, still standing speechless, at the head of his table. The big oak doors swung shut behind them with a sense of finality. Kimiko felt as if the weight of the world had melted off her shoulders. She couldn't help but let out a laugh when Rai put his arm around her shoulder. She felt his soft lips brush her cheek. The knowledge that this whole ordeal was over was phenomenal. However, there was only one thing left to sort out.

"What are you looking so cheerful about?" an arrogant voice asked. Dane Walker had appeared out of one of the rooms. He stood in the middle of the hall blocking their way. His eye was black and his lip was cut. Kimiko internally smirked at the sight of him. "Because of what that savage ape you call your boyfriend did, I can assure you your life will be hell."

Kimiko felt her temper rear up. She was so sick of this guy. Ripping herself away from Raimundo, she yelled, "The engagement's off you big lout! It's a pity really. The only way a girl would ever marry you is if they were forced to. Now, get out of my way."

She slammed her shoulder into him in order to make him move. As she was walking away, Kimiko felt his hand clamp around her wrist. Instantly, she spun on the balls of her feet and smashed her fist into his jaw. The force of her hit knocked him back onto his butt.

"Don't you EVER touch me again!" she screamed. "EVER!" Turning around to face the boys her voice softened. "Come on guys, let's go see if Aelia's feeling better."

"Don't mess with fire," Raimundo said proudly, a giant grin on his face.

Kimiko walked out the door and into the bright sunlight. She completely missed the smirks that all the boys exchanged before following, leaving Dane bruised and bleeding on the floor, trying to recover from her hit.

* * *

**BOO-YA Dane you got OWNED! So now that that conflict's over I think we can bring Aelia back to conciousness again. I'll try my hardest to update soon. I was hoping to finish this story by the end of the summer so I can start my next one, but I don't think that's gonna happen. I won't rush this story cause thats how the ending becomes crappy. Anyway please please PLEASE review. I need to know what you think. Just press the bubble please!**


	22. Choices

**Hey guys! Yes I am alive. I survived the first marking and half of the second of school! YAY. I am so SORRY! I really am. I hope this chapter makes it up. I really do. As you can see I took down the author's note. My reason for that is simple: I hate them and they're disgusting. So I got ride of it. Please forgive me my wonderful readers. I promise I will never leave you hanging this long again.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. I have also kept my readers waiting for long enough. So enjoy everyone! (Note: This has not been proofread. My apologies)**

* * *

Chapter 21:  
Choices

Aelia felt like she was floating, drifting peacefully through the realm of dreams. All was quiet. A calm breeze ruffled her long brown hair. She did not know where she was, nor did she care. A soft warmth brought a smile to her face. She needn't open her eyes to know it was the sun. No one in their right mind would want to disrupt this feeling of tranquility. She just drifted on something that was as soft and feather-light as the clouds.

She stretched her hand off her floating platform and jumped in surprise when it hit water. For the first time, Aelia took account of her surroundings. She was lying on a pearl white raft, floating in the middle of a mist covered ocean. The Greek could see nothing but the barest outline of the sun through the haze.

Unsure of what to do, she lay back down and tried to see through the thick mist. Aelia could feel herself healing, feel the strength returning to her limbs. It was as if this whole setting- the ocean, the raft, the mist- was restoring her. With this thought, she felt the last of her strength return to her. Instantly, the raft stopped, bumping gently against something.

Aelia sat up once more. The ocean was gone. The mist was gone. Even the raft had somehow disappeared without her feeling it, leaving her on a grassy floor in a meadow, surrounded by thick trees. Night had fallen without warning or reason. _What the… _she thought. The trees rustled, the ferns swayed. Aelia bent her knees, drawing them close to her. Slowly, she leaned back, putting all her weight on her forearms. Her hands tangled themselves gently in the grass and waited. She knew she had been summoned here for a special purpose and it would reveal itself to her soon.

The ferns moved again and a deer emerged from the undergrowth. It walked fearlessly towards her and sat down next to her. Aelia smiled and stroked its soft fur. She knew who had summoned her. A screech echoed through the forest and a blur of white feathers glided into the clearing, landing on her knees. The owl hooted happily at her. Her smile widened.

"Hello my child," a divine voice spoke.

Aelia swung her legs underneath her and adjusted into a kneeling position with her head bowed. "My Lady."

"We have a lot to talk about Aelia, when Athena gets here," Artemis said. Aelia frowned, but said nothing. The trees ruffled and her other guardian stepped forward. The owl hooted and sprung off her shoulder, soaring through the air, and landing on Athena's shoulder.

"So why'd you bring me here?" Aelia asked warily. Usually the goddesses visited her once a century to make sure she was getting on okay. The fact that they had visited her several times since she joined the Xiaolin monks unnerved her. _Maybe it had been a bad idea to leave Greece_, she thought.

"This is not about the monks," Athena told her. Aelia glared at her. She hated that they knew her thoughts.

"Alright, but why am I here?" Aelia said slowly.

"We brought you here to heal. Aelia you know better then to overexert yourself," Athena scolded. "You could've died. You're very lucky Apollo was in a giving mood."

"My brother's always in a giving mood when it comes to Aelia," Artemis muttered. Athena hushed her while Aelia grinned.

"On the other hand," Athena interrupted, "we also brought you here to discuss an issue that you've been ignoring." Aelia looked away as the goddess continued, "Your father has been causing trouble. He's putting your life and the lives of your friends in danger. You must rid this earth of him."

"I know. I just feel like I'm not ready. And… I'm scared," Aelia admitted. She hated acknowledging the fact that she was frightened out of her wits at the thought of having to fight him. It made her feel weak, vulnerable.

Artemis smiled knowingly. "My dear, if you do not confront your father he will harm you and the monks. You know he wants your power and if he has to kill a couple of teenagers to get that… well that's certainly not going to keep him up at night."

Aelia sat in silence for a long time. She could feel the fear rising up inside of her, like a balloon, putting pressure against her lungs, making it hard to breathe. Mentally, she forced the balloon to deflate itself until it was so small that it was almost nonexistent… almost.

"Alright," she said at last, "I'll do it. I'll fight him." Even as she said the words, Aelia felt fear pulse through her veins, making her heart race.

"It is your destiny to fight him, my dear," Athena said soothingly. "You know that you cannot avoid what the Fates have planned for you. It is better to accept this and prepare. For this will be the fight of your life."

And with that she was gone. Artemis stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not fear Aelia. The gods will be watching you, that is an advantage I promise Plutos will not have. Take care and good luck my huntress." The maiden kissed Aelia on her head as a kind of blessing, before she, too, disappeared into the night. The world around Aelia began to grow fuzzy as she began to regain consciousness. Slowly, everything faded into black.

And suddenly there was a bright light. It shone in her eyes, blinding her. After blinking a few times, Aelia realized she was lying in a bed in the infirmary, again. Groaning, she sat up and stretched.

_How long have I been out?_ she wondered. _I better go find the gang._

Forcing herself to leave the warm, comforting bed proved to be a challenge. Her legs felt like rubber and she stumbled when she first stood, as if she had forgotten how to walk. Slowly, she remembered and headed for the direction of her room, bare feet padding noiselessly on the wooden floor.

She had just reached the part of the temple where the dragons-in-training slept when she began to hear singing. Quietly, Aelia approached each of the cubicles and glanced in. Nothing in Omi's room. No one in Clay's. By now she could tell clearly where it was coming from and headed over to Ash's room.

_Quiet_

_I will be_

_So sure_

_Calling your bluff_

_I think you lost_

_Your will to fight_

_And you know_

_I'll storm_

_Through your castles doors_

_Cause you know that I'm good for you_

_And you're scared of what you'll find_

_A love you won't regret_

_Give me this_

_One last fighting chance_

_To crash the wall_

_I'll get to you_

_You are a war_

_Worth dying for_

_Tonight_

Ash was sitting on the floor folding laundry, or trying to, with his headphones in. Aelia could hear the bass and the drums so she assumed it was nearly on full volume. Smiling she leaned against the doorframe and listened to him sing. Finally, the song came to an end and he ceased his singing.

"I like that song," Aelia remarked. Ash's head whipped around to face her before smiling sheepishly.

"Ah so the Sleeping Beauty awakens."

"Yup it's nice to finally be awake," she replied.

There was a silence before Ash asked, "Do you wanna come in?" Aelia shrugged and entered, gracefully seating herself on the ground next to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Eh laundry. But I have a folding disability." He gestured to the small pile of pitifully folded clothing.

"Need help?" she asked.

"You do laundry?" Ash asked incredulously.

Aelia lightly smacked him on the arm before taking the shirt out of his hands. "You know I've only been taking care of myself for 3,000 years. You'd think with that much time I'd learn to do things like laundry. There," she said placing a perfectly folded shirt in his lap.

"Well you do so many other amazing things. The thought of you doing laundry never occurred to me," Ash told her, much to her amusement. "Seriously," he said when she started to laugh "is there anything you can't do."

Aelia tapped her fingers against her lips and _hmmm_ed to show that she was thinking then smiled at him. "It took me forever to learn how to cook edible food. I'm still dreadful at it."

"Really? Now that's surprising," Ash commented. "Well I'm an ace at cooking. Maybe I'll teach you my secrets someday." Aelia smiled sadly at him. "What? What's wrong?"

She looked around then lowered her voice. "You know there might not be a 'someday' for me right?"

Ash looked alarmed. "What are you talking about?" Quietly, she told him about her vision will she was unconscious. When she finished Ash looked at her with a solemn expression. "Aelia," he told her softly, "you don't have to fight him.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have to," she looked at him incredulously.

Ash lightly grabbed her hand. Aelia gently pulled away, but Ash took it back into his own. "No you don't. Okay so your father got to Kim, but next time we're going to ready for him. He's never going to get an opening like that ever again. He can keep trying to get to you, but we'll beat him back every time." He looked her right in the eye. "I'll beat him back every time."

"Ash…" Aelia began.

"No listen to me. I would give my life to protect you, but please don't deliberately put yourself in harm's way," he told her.

Aelia wanted to say thing back. She wanted to tell him that she had to fight her father. But she couldn't. In all these years, no one had ever cared about her like this. Gods he reminded her so much of Nico. He really wanted to protect her.

"Ok," she said softly.

"What?" Ash cocked an ear.

"You're right," said Aelia a little louder, turning to look at him. "I won't deliberately put myself in harm's way."

Ash smiled. "Thanks."

Aelia nodded, suddenly feeling exhausted despite the recent healing she had received. Aelia laid her head on Ash's shoulder and blew a stray hair out of her face.

"Oh so now your okay with showing affection?" Ash asked, one eyebrow raised.

Aelia laughed. "It's purely platonic, keeping praying though."

"I will," Ash promised laying his head on top of hers.

* * *

**Say it with me. AWWWWWWWWWW. I think I needed to put some real romance between those two in here. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'd love to stay and rant but it's late and I'm tired and I've got school tomorrow. So please review. If you want to yell at me for being a jerk and not updating go right ahead. I deserve it. Can't wait to hear your thoughts (cause I can't read minds!). Bye all! Until next time!**


	23. A Missed Concept

**Hey guys how is everyone? I know it's been a long time but I've seriously just had no time. Which is sad cause I've missed you guys. This is kind of a teaser chapter. It's really short and I meant to put it on the end of last chapter but I forgot. Please forgive me. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak... or um as i type. So here's my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Oh and one more thing... I need an idea for a Shen Gong Wu please. I kind of have one but I wanna see if I can find something better.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I never have and I never will.**

* * *

Chapter 22:  
A Missed Concept

BAM! Plutos slammed his fist through a ball of mist onto the table in front of him. The image of Aelia sitting on the floor, resting her head on Ashton's shoulder, dissipated. That damn dragon of space was ruining his plans. He needed Aelia to come and face him in battle. Plutos knew that if he went after her she might run away and disappear again. No, it was much better for her to come to him. But now that that insolent boy had convinced her otherwise she had changed her mind.

"Something wrong?" Wuya asked, walking over to where the evil sorcerer stood.

"Leave me alone witch, I need to think. Send Chase Young over here," he commanded.

"How come you can think with Chase here, but not me?" she pouted. Plutos' fists clenched the table and his shoulders tensed. Black magic surrounded his hands and he began to shake with anger. "Alright, alright I'll get Chase jeez stop PMSing," Wuya muttered before leaving the room.

Slowly, Plutos got his anger under control. Working with Chase Young wasn't so terrible. He was clever and both men shared the same ideas. The only bad part was the idiot followers in Plutos' opinion; Jack, who had proved some usefulness in Brazil, and Wuya, who had proved no usefulness. Shaking his head, he made a mental note to kill Wuya and Jack the moment he had gotten rid of his daughter.

"You wanted to see me?" Chase asked, slightly irritated that he had been summoned like some mere mutt.

"A problem has arisen," Plutos said.

"What kind?"

"My daughter will not come to me."

"Why not?"

Plutos turned around to face him. "The dragon of space has convinced her not to put herself in harm's way. He wants to…ah keep her safe and now she's changed her mind."

"Then perhaps we should just go after the little wench," Chase suggested.

"No, she will run," Plutos said.

"She won't leave her friends behind," Chase assured him.

"My daughter has become very good at severing ties over the years. She knows that she cannot remain with them forever. They will die and she will not change."

"I think you're wrong. She won't run," Chase insisted. Plutos raised an eyebrow. Chase continued, "Ashton may be the reason why she won't come to us, but he's also the reason she won't leave."

"Go on," said Plutos.

Chase took a breath. "She loves him. Put him in danger… put all of them in danger and she will change her mind again and come for you."

Plutos stared at him for a moment. Then a twisted smile began to form on his face. He had always found Chase's humanity to be a disadvantage. It gave him a conscience and, when you're on the side of evil, there is no room for doubt or holding back. However, in this instance, his humanity allowed him to see what Plutos had missed. Love. Yes, that would be enough to keep Aelia in one place, for now.

* * *

**Hey guys so wat did you all think? I told you it was short, but I promise I'm writing the next one right now. I felt bad leaving you guys hanging for so long that I thought uploading this would've sort of make up for it. Please don't be angry with me. And remember I need an idea for a Shen Gong Wu. I can't finish the next chapter until I have one. Don't forget to review!**


	24. Provocation

****

Ok so for those of you who already read this chapter you're probably going... Um what the hell? Didn't I just read this. The answer is yes you did, but I read it over just now and saw all the grammer mistakes and the perfectionist in me was going "This is unacceptable!" So I'm just replacing it with a better, more gramatically correct chapter. That being said... for everyone who didn't read my awful chapter I will repost my original author's note.

**

* * *

****Hey guys! How is everyone? I'm doing great. My 1st semester is over (AMEN!). It was literally the worst semester of my life. I had all the wacko, worst teachers in my school. But this semester is amazing so far. I've started chemistry and GUESS WHAT! The first three days of class my teacher made something explode! HOW AWESOME IS THAT? I also started gym which means the first three days of class we sit there and do nothing for 80min. Soo instead of wasting my time I typed up this entire chapter on my itouch, emailed it to myself, and when I got home I just copied it into a word document. Yeah that's right I'm brilliant. Anyway, I was so happy about finishing this chapter so quickly that I decided to upload it right away. Oh and thank you to everyone that gave me Shen Gong Wu suggestions. I really appreciated it. Thanks especially to Lateda! I decided to go with your idea of a healin wu. So I'm going to stop talking now. Enjoy!**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown :' (**

* * *

Chapter 23:  
Provocation

"Check mate," Raimundo said triumphantly as he moved his Queen into position. Smiling, he folded his hands behind his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Rai!" Kimiko exclaimed, throwing a couch pillow at him. "You said you'd let me win this time!"

"Sorry babe," he told her. "I couldn't resist. Plus, you wouldn't learn anything if I let you win."

"Oh don't be a smartass," Kimiko glared.

Aelia stood smiling in the doorway watching the scene in front of her. Rai was laughing at the pissed off expression on Kimiko's face. Clay sat on the couch whittling a wooden horse. Omi was sitting in the corner playing Goo Zombies with an intense look of concentration on his face.

Clay looked up from the wooden horse he was carving and said, "Well howdy there Aelia how ya feelin'?"

Ash materialized behind her and answered for her. "She's good," he told them, placing his arm around her shoulder.

Aelia knocked his arm off. "Excuse me. I don't believe he asked you," she reprimanded him, but she was smirking while she said it so Ash knew she wasn't too mad.

Kimiko stood and hugged Aelia. "We're glad you're feeling better. You had us worried sick."

"That's for sure," Raimundo agreed. "Thank God you woke up. Ash has been annoying the crap out of all of us."

"Shut up Rai," Ash blushed.

Aelia just laughed. Then she noticed the board on the table. "Chess? Who plays?"

"I do," Rai said.

Aelia's face morphed into an evil grin. "Excellent. Are you good?"

"The best," Rai told her, grinning as well. Kimiko smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and shook her head.

"Great. Let's play," Aelia said taking a seat. Everyone gathered around to watch as the game began.

* * *

Two hours later everyone was gathered around the chess table. There was silence. All eyes were on the chess board in front of them. In the two hours that had gone by neither Rai nor Aelia were any closer to winning. It was Raimundo's turn. He was sitting in the chair studying the board. He looked up and studied Aelia's blank expression. Her gray eyes gave nothing away. He looked back down at the board. There was several options, but he was trying to analyze what her countermove would be. Finally, he made up his mind. He lifted his hand and placed it on his bishop. But just as he was about to move…

"All hands on deck! We've got a live one!" Dojo entered the room carrying the Scroll.

"Oh come on Dojo!" Ash exclaimed. "We're in the middle of something."

"Yeah well the faster you get going the faster you can get back to your game," Dojo glared. "This isn't Chess Club now MOVE!"

Reluctantly, everyone stood and left the room.

"We'll finish later," Aelia told Rai. Unfortunately, later would never happen.

* * *

"So what's the Wu?" Ash asked. They were all seated on the back of Dojo. Kimiko was wearing olive green cargo pants that went just past her knees with drawstring ties at the hem. She also wore a white button down shirt. She had rolled the sleeves and pushed them back past her elbows. In addition, Kimiko wore her hair in low pigtails with a pale olive Boonie hat on top. Converse shoes completed her look.

Kimiko smiled and pulled out the Ancient Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu and opened it. "It's called the Star of Eir." She held out the scroll revealing a picture of what looked like a solid gold starfish with a large swirly, sea blue pearl in the center. Kimiko read on, "If you place it on a sick or injured person it will heal them completely."

"Well that sounds darn right useful," Clay remarked.

"I'll say," Raimundo agreed.

"So where are we?" Aelia asked. "I mean where is it?" She shifted in her seat and struggled to pull down the sky blue tank top that was beginning to ride up, revealing her flat, toned stomach. She didn't own many tops so Kimiko let her borrow this one insisting that it was too big on her, but she had underestimated how long Aelia's torso really was. Along with the tank top, she wore nylon hiking trousers in beige that ended just above her ankles and brown sandals. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Well ladies and gentlemen," Dojo called, "if you look down you'll see."

Everyone held onto Dojo and leaned over the side. Gasps and sighs of awe escaped every one of their mouths. The sun was a great big red ball of fire. It was low in the sky, but not quite yet setting. The glare seemed to set the canyon on fire as the rocks glowed blood red and soft pink. No words could describe the breathtaking natural beauty below them so the silence continued to hang about the canyon like a mist upon the forest.

"Where do you suppose it is?" Aelia whispered. The sheer vastness of the canyon and the stillness that accompanied it was intimidating.

Dojo landed on top of one of the plateaus. "Well according to my senses…ACHOO!" he sneezed. "It should be right around here."

The gang spread out and began searching the uneven, jagged surfaces of the plateau. The surface wasn't too big and soon enough the gang had searched every crevice of it.

"Well that was pointless," Kimiko huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. Dojo where is it?" Raimundo demanded.

Dojo cowered as they stared him down. "I…I…Um…This Shen Gong Wu's clouding my senses. I can't get a good read on it."

"So it could be ANYWHERE in this canyon?" Ash yelled. As his echo faded, Dojo finally gathered the courage to nod.

"Ugh!" Kimiko threw her hands up in frustration and stomped to the edge of the plateau, glaring at the mammoth land masses that spread out before her in an endless rocky maze.

Aelia just turned around and began scanning the surrounding plateaus for a shinny object. She was about to turn around and begin looking for it elsewhere when her sharp hunter eyes caught something. She did a double take and noticed the sun glaring off an object on a nearby plateau. That had to be it. Just as she turned around to tell the group she heard a buzzing noise.

"Hello Xiaolin losers," Jack called.

"Jack why don't you just give up already?" Ash asked. "You're never going to win."

"We'll see about that," Jack said. "Jack bots attack!"

He pressed a button on his wristwatch and a swarm of Jack bots filled the air. The group dove in different directions as the robots opened fire.

"Wudai Neptune, Water!" The Jack bots in front of Omi exploded. He stared, panting, at the smoke in front of, but quickly back flipped as a round of fire appeared out of the smog. Twice as many robots came swarming towards Omi and all he could do was put his hands up in front of him.

Raimundo watched as Omi skidded to a halt next to where he, Ash, and Clay stood. Shaking, Omi got to his feet. "Jack Spicer creates his robots as if they were going to be rejected by fashion," Omi observed.

"I reckon he means Jack makes his Jack bots like they're goin outta style," Clay corrected.

"Well my response to that is they never were in style," Rai speculated.

"You're just jealous cause you can't make them," Jack sneered.

"Sure that's it," Raimundo retorted sarcastically.

On the other side of the plateau Aelia had completely forgotten about the Shen Gong Wu. She and Kimiko were trying their best to beat back Jack's army. Aelia had her shield of magic up in front of them. Kimiko stood next to her and every time Aelia made a hole Kimiko would throw a fire ball through it.

"Muwahaha the Wu is mine," Jack cackled as he began flying towards the Star of Eir.

Aelia whipped around to face Kimiko. "I know where it is."

"Then go get it," Kimiko told her. "Don't worry about me."

Aelia nodded before thrusting her shield at the remaining robots. As Kimiko turned and sprinted to help the guys, Aelia reached for a Shen Gong Wu. "Wings of Tinabi!" she called out before taking flight.

She willed the Shen Gong Wu to move faster. Jack had almost reached the plateau that the Star of Eir was on. "Come on, come on," she muttered to herself.

She was gaining on Jack. She was a little above him when he reached the plateau. Just as she was about to swoop down and grab the Wu she heard Ash yell, "Aelia look out!" Before she could turn around or swerve out of the way, a damaged robot slammed into her back and exploded. The force of the impact and the explosion threw her forward right into Jack who was just picking up the Wu.

The collision knocked them forward and the two struggled to get possession of the Wu. Untangling themselves from each other, they started a tug-of-war over it until the object began to glow.

"Jack," Aelia said, "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"Name your game girl," he grinned.

Aelia returned his smirk. "Chariot racing. Classic Greek style. Two horses each. Four laps around the track."

"Cool what's the wager?" Jack asked.

"Well I don't need a magical object to kick your butt," Aelia boasted, " but if u insist then I wager my Tangle Web Comb against your Third Arm Sash."

"Deal," said Jack.

"Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The earth began to rumble and the rock that they were standing on shot skyward. Several other chunks of rock continued to slam into their's until it formed a very long platform surrounded by a stadium. The rest of the monks were seated in the stands in their Wudai uniforms.

"Hey what's up with this?" Jack protested, glaring down at his white, ankle-length toga.

"It's part of the gig," Aelia told him. She looked completely comfortable in her sleeveless tunic. From the stands, Ash couldn't help but notice just how short it was, reaching only mid-thigh and revealing her very long, tan legs. Jack just stared open-mouthed at her

while she walked over and stroked her horses and it was all Ash could do not to jump down there and shut his mouth for him.

Dojo, looking very much like Julius Caesar in dragon form, leaned forward in his throne and looked down onto the track. "Lady and Jack," he called. "Please mount your chariots."

Aelia whispered a few parting words to her horses before climbing onto the chariot and taking hold of the reins. Jack, looking lost, copied her movements and grabbed the reins tightly. His horses shifted nervously under his stiff, tight grip, but Jack was too scared to notice.

"On your mark!" Dojo called. "Get set!"

"Gong Yi Tampi!" Aelia and Jack shouted in unison.

"Hee ya!" Aelia yelled flicking the reins. Immediately, her horses took off at a gallop.

"Hey no fair!" Jack whined before also flicking the reins. And then they were off and the race had begun.

Aelia just laughed. It had been so long since she had gone chariot racing and she had missed it dearly. She missed the feel of the wind in her hair and the sound of her horses' hooves pounding against the ground. She even missed the bone jarring sensation of the fragile chariot racing across the dirt. Aelia chanced a glance behind her and saw that Jack was gaining, although he had terror and pain written across his face. He was clutching on to the reins and side of the chariot for dear life. Aelia clucked her tongue in disapproval. Didn't he know that death grips on the reins made the horses skittish?

She turned back around and prepared for the first turn. Her hands and arms remembered exactly what to do and she expertly completed the first turn along with the second. Screaming behind her told her that Jack had also made it past the turns without crashing, much to her disappointment.

"Pigaínete! Pigaínete!" She shouted at the horses.

Aelia remained in the lead until the beginning of the final lap. That's when Jack had finally gotten the hang of steering and keeping his balance. He began to pull even with her. Aelia gritted her teeth and focused on the track.

"Third Arm Sash!" Out of the corner of her eye Aelia saw the fist coming at her and ducked just in time to avoid being knocked out of the chariot. Unfortunately, she partially lost her balance and pulled up on the reins causing her horses to slow down and allowing Jack to take the lead.

Frowning she regained her footing and continued on. Jack's awful grip on the reins allowed her to pull even with him just before they went into the first turn of the final lap. Jack picked that moment to pull his second, dirtiest, most lethal trick. He was desperate to win and did the first thing that popped into his mind. He swerved his chariot and slammed it right into Aelia's.

The Xiaolin monks immediately started shouting, Ash being the loudest, as Aelia's chariot balanced precariously on the left wheel. The second one was in the air and Aelia could feel her weight and gravity shifting the chariot towards the ground. She had to make a split second decision. If she let the chariot tip any further or tried to go into the turn while it was like this it would topple over and it was very likely that she would not survive the crash. Suddenly, she recalled one of her chariot lessons with Nico so many years ago.

"_If the chariot ever tips onto one wheel: One, thank the gods that you haven't crashed yet and Two, put all your weight onto the side that's in the air."_

"_And that'll work?" Aelia asked eagerly._

_Nico flashed a smile. "Only if you're praying the entire time."_

Following Nico's advice, Aelia threw all her weight to the right and prayed to every god she could think of. The chariot rocked onto the other wheel and for a second Aelia had a striking fear that it would fall that way. Trying to straighten it out she grabbed the left side and slammed her left foot into the crevice where the wall of chariot met the base. She braced her right foot opposite her left and closed her eyes. The whole chariot shuddered but, miraculously, straightened out. Grabbing the reins, Aelia steered the horses into the turn just in time.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding, Aelia narrowed her eyes at Jack's back, now considerably in the lead. As the track straightened out Aelia decided that she was going to teach Jack exactly what happened to cheaters in this sport. There was no more holding back, especially after that cheap trick he tried to pull. Snapping the reins Aelia urged her horses to go faster.

They were halfway done with the lap when Aelia's horses were only a foot away from the back of Jack's chariot. Along with the chariot and the horses, both competitors had been provided with some weapons before the race began. Aelia had been serious when she said she would beat Jack without a Shen Gong Wu, but as far as she was concerned the weapons in the chariot weren't magical and, therefore, did not count.

Reaching down she pulled out a javelin, marveling that they hadn't all fallen out when the chariot nearly toppled over. Then she put the reins in her teeth so as to free her hands. Shifting her feet so that she was in a good position to throw (right foot in front of her left) she took her aim. She waited until her horses were just a little closer and then threw the javelin with all her strength into Jack's left wheel. The javelin shattered the wheel sending the chariot hurtling to the ground. Shrieking, Jack was thrown from the chariot onto the ground. After impact he did not move or utter a sound.

Aelia just shook her head and removed the reins from her teeth. Smoothly, she completed the last turn and thundered across the finish line to the sounds of her friends cheering in delight. She quickly thanked her horses before the scenery changed back to normal.

Clutching the Star of Eir and the Tangle Web Comb in her hands and wearing the Third Arm Sash around her waist, she walked over to the edge of the plateau where Jack was groaning as he sat up.

"Well…" Aelia said frowning. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot angrily.

"Ughhh… what?" Jack asked rubbing his head.

"That was a dirty trick you pulled. I could've been killed!" she yelled. Jack cowered at her feet. "You're lucky to be alive right now. You have no idea how much self- restraint it's taking for me to not curse you for the rest of eternity!" Her eyes narrowed and her voice got lower, more menacing. "I can make you suffer in ways you can't even imagine. I suggest that if you want to live out the remainder of your pitiful existence and be able to function properly later in life then you never ever pull something like that again. Got it?" Jack nodded weakly. "Good," Aelia said. "Now SCRAM!"

Jack scampered to his feet, activated his heli-bot, and flew off without looking back. Aelia huffed at his retreating form. She hated cheaters, especially ones that put her life in danger. Well technically, she couldn't have died from the crash but she would have had to experience the pain of all her bones shattering and her flesh being torn off. It would've taken weeks before she was fully healed and by then she would've definitely gone after Jack and gotten revenge.

"Aelia come on we gotta get back!" Ash yelled across the gap.

"Going somewhere?" A cold voice asked. The Wudai warriors whipped around to see Chase and Wuya standing on the plateau with them.

"What the…When did you get here?" Ash asked as the gang quickly got into a fighting formation.

"Just now, but we came for a reason," Wuya smirked.

"Sphere of Yun!" Chase yelled, encasing Aelia's friends in the bubble.

Aelia watched all this in horror from across wide gap. She had no idea what to do. Suddenly, she heard another voice that, despite the Arizona heat, sent shivers down her spine right into her very core.

"Hello my daughter."

* * *

**Ohhhhh cliffy! I'm so evil. Muwahaha. So what did you guys think of it? I can't stay long I'm being yelled at to go shower plus I need to study for Spanish. A quick thing before I go. I enabled Anonymous reviews (as some of you have discovered) so that people that don't have a fanfiction can tell me what they think. So now there is no excuse not to review. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. It was a lot longer than the last one (I still feel bad about that but it had been too long since I updated). I changed my mind once again there are two chapters left in this story now. So please review! Bye**


	25. Old Friends and Preparations

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry. i know it's been a long time since I updated, but this chapter took longer than I expected. The spring season started so now I've got practice everday whoop dee do... Which unfortunately means that the last and final chapter might take a little while to get uploaded, but I am going to be working on it. Right now I'm not sure. I might have to make two chapters instead of one so I can wrap it all up but like I said I dunno. So anyway, here's this chapter I hope you enjoy. Special thanks to The Daughter of the Greek Gods for kicking my butt into motion. If it wasn't for her you would not be reading this right now. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I will own Xiaolin Showdown when Plutos becomes a saint. Until then, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 24:  
Old Friends and Preparations

"I hope you haven't thought that I had forgotten about you my dear." Aelia shivered as his icy voice whipped through her like an arctic blast.

"What do you want?" she screeched at him.

"Now now Aelia. We have been around for a long time. I feel as though that question has become moot. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I'm not giving you my magic," she hissed at him.

"Very well," Plutos shrugged. "Chase, Wuya" he called, "kill them."

Chase smiled and Wuya summoned her green magic as Aelia screamed, "NO!" and the Xiaolin monks began yelling.

Chase and Wuya paused and glanced at Plutos. He just stared at his daughter, cold and indifferent to the mental and emotional pain he was causing her. Aelia glared at him defiantly. She would NOT allow him to hurt her friends nor would she yield her powers to him. "Daughter," he began, "If you do not give me what I want then I will kill them." His voice grew vicious. "Now give me your magic!" He clenched fists in fury where his black magic had sprung to life, crackling about his wrists like flames and engulfing his hands.

Ash watched in a mixture of anger, horror, and helplessness as Plutos threatened Aelia. He saw her take notice of the black magic with fearful eyes. However, he knew her well enough to know that Aelia's mind was going a hundred miles a minute. He could practically see the wheels turning as she tried to come up with a plan, a strategy, an escape route, anything. Ash felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. Raimundo was looking at him with sympathy. But there was hard determination etched in his face. They were going to get out of this. Aelia was going to be alright. They were all going to make it. Rai conveyed this to him with a single look. Ash looked at Kimiko, standing next to Rai and saw that she had the same look of fortitude in her eyes. All of his teammates had that look on their faces. When she caught his eye Kimiko nodded at him. They were worried, but they were going to survive.

"What are you going to do Daughter? The chess match is over. You've lost. You've got no moves left. This is check mate."

Aelia took a step back and fumbled with the neckline of her tank top. She tugged at the chain around her neck and pulled out a silver white dog whistle. The whistle was ice cold to the touch, as if it had been carved from a glacier, but she didn't feel it. Instead, Aelia brought the whistle to her lips and blew as hard as she could. No sound filled the air.

When nothing happened Plutos threw back his head and laughed evilly in triumph. Aelia removed the whistle from her lips and looked at it. Then she looked at him, terrified.

He had stopped laughing and was now looking at her like a lion who had his meal cornered. The twisted smile had vanished from his face and all traces of previous amusement was gone. It had been replaced with impatience. "Enough wasting time," he growled. "Your life is over. I am cutting your thread." The entire time he had been speaking he stalked towards her, a most deadly predator indeed. With every step forward he took, Aelia took a step back. She had kept this up until one of her feet hit air. She felt the vast nothingness of the canyon behind her and knew that she had run out of room.

"You are not the Fates," she said, her voice razor sharp with hate. "They will decide when my time is done and you will burn in Tartarus for thinking that you are more powerful than they."

And with that she brought her feet together and stretched her arms outward, palms facing away from her body, so that she looked as if she were about to fly. Then she did something that shocked everyone watching. She leaned her body back and fell as one would allow themselves to fall backwards onto a bed. Only there was no bed for her to fall onto. There was nothing but the open air and the darkness that had begun to consume the canyon's floor as night approached.

Ash yelled and Kimiko clenched Raimundo's arm, but everyone else was too stunned to move. Even Plutos found himself unable to lift a finger as the container of his precious power free fell through the air.

Aelia knew she had only seconds to act as the ground raced upwards to meet her. She flipped so that her back was no longer facing the ground. Instead she was falling, feet first, and praying all the while that she hadn't miscalculated.

* * *

On the plateaus, everyone stood still in a stunned silence. She had _jumped_. It still hadn't completely sunk in. The Xiaolin monks couldn't move. Ash felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He couldn't breathe. Aelia was many things, but she was _not_ one to take her own life. And yet, the image of Aelia spreading her arms like an angel then gracefully falling backwards remained ingrained in brain. The worst part: he hadn't been able to do anything about it because they were all still trapped in the Sphere of Yun.

It was all too much for him. His legs buckled and he fell to his knees just as a sob escaped Kimiko. Ash clenched his fists and shut his eyes trying to keep from crying, but a single tear escaped and slid down his cheek. Behind him he heard Raimundo take Kimiko into his arms as she cried over their lost teammate. Clay took off his hat, placed it on his chest, and bowed his head. Omi just stared, slightly open-mouthed at the spot where they had last seen her before she fell out of sight.

* * *

Plutos was just as stunned. He was not often surprised, but when it came to his daughter she always managed to leave him flabbergasted and a little disoriented. But this… her actions this time had reached a new level of desperation and daring. Not once in the three- thousand years he had been hunting her had she ever committed suicide.

Plutos reeled back as if someone had slapped him across the face and careful rethought what had just crossed his mind. She had _never_ attempted suicide. His daughter took pride in the life she lived, he knew that. Taking her life was against her beliefs. Furthermore, it was against the laws of the gods whom she so dearly cherished.

With this thought in mind, he raced to the edge of the plateau and glanced down. He fell backwards onto his bottom as a colossal white… _thing_ went soaring upwards right in front of his face.

"What on earth…" he muttered as looked up. The thing had flown right into the sun so he had to use his hand to shield his eyes from the sun's glare. He heard gasps and cheering coming from the Xiaolin warriors and what he saw simultaneously sent his eyebrows shooting upward and caused his jaw to drop.

The beast in front of him was magnificent. There was no other word to describe the pearly white dragon that hovered in midair before him. His body was as big as a small temple. Each aquamarine tinted wing was as long as a school bus. The dragon growled, revealing super-long, razor-sharp teeth.

And seated on the back of this massive beast, looking very smug and pleased with herself, was his daughter.

Aelia saw the disbelief in her father's eyes and allowed herself a brief smile before gripping Aristokles' scales. Roaring, Aristokles flew towards Plutos at top speed, teeth-barred. Plutos dove out of the way as the dragon swept over him, his claws just missing him.

The dragon turned around and took off again, this time heading for Chase and Wuya. When he was close enough, Aristokles opened his jaws and flames poured out of his mouth and headed straight for the villains. In their haste to avoid the fiery dragon breath, Chase dropped the Sphere of Yun, causing it to deactivate and release the monks trapped inside.

Instantaneously, Dojo transformed into his dragon form and the Xiaolin warriors jumped on. Omi grabbed the Sphere of Yun before getting on Dojo.

Plutos glared as both dragons disappeared into the setting sun. He was angry that she had escaped him once again, yet he also felt triumphant. He knew, deep down, that he had pushed her to her limit. He could tell that Aelia was tired of playing cat-and-mouse with him. And he knew that this had sent her over the edge. She would come for him. And the sooner the better.

"Come," he called to Chase and Wuya, who were still recovering from Aristokles' dragon breath. "We must prepare." And with that, he disappeared in a swirl of black magic.

Chase and Wuya exchanged a glance before they, too, disappeared.

* * *

Dojo touched down in front of the temple gates where Master Fung had been patiently awaiting their return. The Xiaolin monks leaped off and landed on the ground at his feet. He raised an eyebrow.

"Where is Aelia?" he asked.

Just then a roar echoed throughout the mountain and, after another second, Aristokles' glorious white body appeared above the line of trees. Aelia was still seated in the crevice where his neck joined with his body. The wind whipped her mane of hair straight back, sometime during the fight and flight it had come loose, and her eyes were wild with a battle light.

Aristokles circled the temple twice before descending toward the earth. Just before his claws scraped the ground there was a flash of white light and the sound of beating wings changed to one of pounding hooves. When the light was gone, and the monks could see again, Aelia stood before them seated on the back of a beautiful snow white stallion with an aquamarine tinted tail and mane.

Aelia dismounted, patting Aristokles the horse on the side of his neck. He whinnied and butted her softly with his head. She gave a soft smile before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

_I've missed you so much, _she whispered in her mind.

_And I have missed you too my lady, but it seems the Fates have brought us together again, _he told her.

She nodded and buried her face in his mane.

"I see that more than just Shen Gong Wu hunting has occurred on your expedition," Master Fung said. "Perhaps one of you would like to explain. Raimundo?" He turned with questioning but patient eyes to their leader.

Quietly Raimundo explained what had happened during their hunt. When he had finished Master Fung looked calmly around at all of them and said, "Well I do believe a decision must be made here."

Aelia mumbled something incoherent into Aristokles' mane. Everyone just looked at her.

"Er... what was that Aelia?" Raimundo asked.

Aelia moved her head so that they could all see her face and hear her voice. "I have to fight him," she told them.

"Aelia..." Ash began, but then he saw the burning look of determination in her eyes and knew that there was no changing her mind.

"I'm going to march right up to Chase's castle and demand that my father fight me. It's the only chance I have at getting him to leave me alone."

"I do not understand," Omi spoke up. "You say that your father is ruthless and relentless. Why would defeating him in battle make him stop?"

"Because I'm going to kill him," Aelia paused letting that sink in before continuing. "Or he'll kill me. Either way by tomorrow there will only be one Calydonian left in the-"

"No!" Ash yelled while simultaneously reaching out to grab her wrist. The moment he made contact, there was a flash of bright light next to Aelia. Aristokles had transformed back into a dragon and he roared in Ash's face. Ash, terrified and taken by surprise, dropped Aelia's wrist and fell backwards trying to get away from the dragon's razor-sharp teeth.

Aelia stepped in between Ash and Aristokles and spread her arms wide.

"No Aristokles," she said. Mentally she added, _Not him. He is not my enemy._

Aristokles bowed his head. _I am sorry my lady. It is just my natural reaction._

Aelia relaxed and smiled at her dragon. Ash scrambled to his feet and retreated backwards. Aelia turned to face him. "Sorry," Aelia apologized. "He's protective of me."

"I'll say," Ash muttered.

Aelia looked up fondly at Aristokles then her eyes hardened. A frown appeared on her face. "I have to fight Plutos. It's the only way to stop him. And none of you are going to stop me from doing what I should've done years ago."

She turned on her heels and began walking to her room. Master Fung watched her go. The child had cone a long way since she arrived at the temple. Yet she was still entangled in her past. He knew that she could never have a normal life until she severed those ties and let go of her past. And if this is how she was planning on doing it, then he respected her decision. Still, he would not allow her to face this on her own. He turned his head and looked at Raimundo meaningfully.

Rai understood the message. "Come on you guys," he told his teammates as he led them into the temple.

* * *

Aelia was leaning against the windowsill in her room. Her eyes were fixed on the chest which contained her only possessions. Tonight, either way, it would all be over. Someone was going to die and Aelia didn't plan on it being her. But at the same time she knew that Plutos wouldn't just lay down and ask her to kill him. He was going to throw everything he had at her. She had to bring her A-game tonight. There would be no second chances, no do-overs, no rematches. She couldn't afford any mistakes. This was not a fight for slip ups. She had to be perfect in everything she did.

_"Rule number one about being a warrior," _Nico's voice echoed in her head. _"There's no such thing as perfection, but if you practice hard enough you can get pretty damn close."_

Aelia smiled without humor. She was going to have to hope that that rule wouldn't apply to her in this fight.

Thinking that she could use all the help she could get, Aelia dropped to her knees and closed her eyes. She clasped her hands and rested them on top of her wooden chest. Then she prayed.

She prayed harder than she ever had and to every battle god she knew. Aelia asked them to watch over her through the clash and bless her with their fighting skills.

* * *

The temple was silent and the sun had begun to set over China when Aelia picked her head up. Slowly, she rose to her feet and lifted the top off of the chest. Then, reverently she pulled out a white tunic and held it out in front of her.

It was a gift, given to her many years ago, yet it still shone and shimmered like moonlight. She had never worn it.

Woven by Athena with thread enchanted by Artemis, it was a work of beauty but it was also a powerful weapon. It heightened all of her senses and increased the power of her magic. Additionally, it allowed her to focus her magic and draw power from even the simplest, smallest structures of her body. She had been saving it for this occasion and this occasion alone.

Quickly she put on the tunic and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked more like her real self in ancient clothes than she ever could in modern ones. She was more comfortable in them, too. And, in her opinion, it was easier to fight in a tunic. She didn't know why. Maybe because she had been taught to fight in one.

Aelia stared at her reflection as the memories of her past began to wash over her. Then she was lost in time. She was a normal child again who knew no pain and fear except for when her mother needed a test subject. She was a human who had never known the terror of being hunted. She was a girl who was in love with the thrill of the hunt. She was...

A light tap on the doorframe brought her back to the present. She turned to see who it was, although she already knew it was Ash. He was dressed fully in his Wudai uniform except for the mask, which he held in his hand.

"You were miles away," he said softly.

"I was just thinking," she said just as quietly.

"What's wrong?" Ash knew her too well. When she just shook her head Ash spread out his arms. "_Venga aquí_," he commanded gently. "Come here."

Aelia felt her feet glide forward across the floor. She moved closer and closer to Ash until she felt his arms close around her. And then she felt a blaze of warmth and fierce protectiveness for her as he pulled her close. Hesitantly, she put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest. _This feels so right_, was her only thought.

"Now," Ash said, keeping her close. "_Dime_."

"Huh?" Aelia asked pulling back a little. She spoke three languages, none of them were Spanish. Italian and Latin were pretty close, but right now her brain was too frazzled from the close contact to process anything.

"I said tell me. Tell me what's wrong."

Aelia looked at him. "I don't think anything's _wrong_. I'm just relieved that this will soon be resolved," Aelia confessed. "You have no idea what these past 3000 years have been like. Always running, hiding, feeling like I'm balancing on the edge of a knife and never

knowing which side I'm going to fall off."

Ash held her away from him a little and looked her in the eye before smiling. "Well then cheer up girl," Ash told her. "Maybe before you didn't know which side you were going to fall off, but that doesn't matter anymore because today were gonna jump. So let's do this!"

"Yeah let's do this," she said smiling at him and hugging him once more.

Then she pulled away and they walked out together. The rest of their teammates, the rest of their _friends_, Aelia mentally corrected herself, were waiting for them.

They smiled at her before turning to Dojo. Aelia turned to Aristokles. She trusted Dojo, but Aristokles had started this with her. He was the one that spirited her away from Plutos on that fateful day. He was with her when Nico died. And time and time again, when Plutos tracked Aelia down, Aristokles was the one that helped her escape. He had been

there since the beginning. It only made sense that he was there for the end.

Aelia placed her hands on his strong back (he was in his horse form) and was about to pull herself up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Master Fung.

"You will be fine. There are powerful forces watching over you," he told her.

Aelia smiled, "I know. I just don't know if it will be enough."

"It will be enough," Master Fung reassured her. "Every being experiences a storm in their life. And every being needs to use all of their strength to not get blown away. But just as in nature, the storm cannot last forever. It must pass. And when it does, a beautiful rainbow is left in its place."

"Master Fung?"

He smiled a gentle, wise old smile at her and squeezed her shoulder. "My child, your storm has lasted long enough. It is time for it to pass."

Aelia smiled and threw her arms around him thinking, _so this is what it's like to have a father, a father who cares. _Master Fung raised his eyebrows in surprise but returned the hug.

"Thank you Master Fung," Aelia said, climbing onto Aristokles.

As he changed forms, Master Fung said, "Good luck my young monks."

From Dojo, Raimundo yelled, "Don't worry Fungster we'll be home soon, right after we stop another 10,000 years of darkness!"

There was nothing funny about their upcoming fight, but even Aelia had to crack a smile at that. Rai certainly had a way of relieving tension.

Dojo soared upwards into the air.

_Alright Aristokles, it's time we finish this_, Aelia thought to him.

_Absolutely my lady_, he replied before kicking off the ground and rocketing upwards into the air. He immediately adjusted himself to follow Dojo to Chase's palace where Plutos, and her destiny, awaited them.

* * *

**Sooooooooo what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Loathe it? I simply must know what is going through your minds. A review a day keeps the writer awake... and writing (And now you see why I don't write poetry) Translation: REVIEW! I'm telling you there is nothing better than having a crappy day at school and coming home and seeing a review alert. It makes my day! So yeah... Oh and the thing with Plutos saying "I am cutting your thread" that's a reference to Ancient Greek beliefs that a person died because the Fates cut their thread of life. Just clearing that up. When I was reading over it I thought that someone who didn't know that would find it a very odd thing to say. And if your wondering why the sun is setting like twice in this chapter don't forget about time zones. I probably wasn't completely accurate with that but let's just pretend. Anywho, the next chapter is the epic battlescene! Well, I'm going to try and make it epic. I have problems with writing battlescenes so I'm hoping this one comes out ok. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And I'll be speaking to you all soon hopefully.**


	26. Fighting For Life

**Oh my... You all must hate me. I'm so sorry. So completely and utterly sorry. Life happened. I've had so much to do and unfortunately this got pushed to the bottom of my list. I apologize to all who PMed me because I lied to you saying that I'd update in a few days and then something came up and I forgot. The truth is I finished this in the beginning of August during my 9 hour car drive to Niagara Falls. I just haven't gotten the chance to post it... until now. So here it is. The final chapter of Immortal Dragon. It's really long (21 pages) and I really really hope you enjoy. Once again I apologize.  
Disclaimer: I will say this for the last time in this story... I do not own Xiaolin Showdown**

* * *

Chapter 25:  
Fighting For Life

The air was still and all was quiet. There was no movement in the black lands that surrounded Chase Young's palace. No movement except for a black crow. It cawed in the distance as it flew towards the dark castle and settled itself on the railing of a protruding balcony. There was only one balcony on the side of the palace. The rest of the walls were made of smooth shiny onyx. There were no crevices to climb the sides. No way to enter the castle except the front gate. After all, it was not just a castle, it was a fortress.

The crow cawed once more at the black curtain covering the doorway. The curtain shimmered and then was pushed to the side. Three figures walked out onto the balcony.

The Prince of Darkness placed an elegant hand on top of the crows silky smooth head. Both man and animal closed their eyes then there was stillness once more.

"They are coming," Chase Young spoke. His gaze shifted to Plutos. The older man did not move. He stood, feet apart, hands gripping the railing, shoulders slightly bent forward, facing the mountains that sealed Chase's land off from the rest of the world.

At first Chase Young thought that he hadn't heard him, but then the corners of his mouth twitched upwards into a small smirk. It was the smirk of a master strategist whose opponent has just fallen into their trap.

Wuya took a step forward until she stood besides Plutos. "What are we going to do?"

Chase felt a flash of irritation. It wasn't that he enjoyed Wuya hanging over him, but _he_ was the Prince of Darkness. The one all of the villains came to. The strategist. And now he had to follow someone else's plans. Still, Plutos had promised a share of Aelia's power and they would be partners in the new world. However, once he had the dragon of magic's power he didn't plan on being a second-in-command. He would have to dispose of the elder sorcerer after they had destroyed the Xiaolin Warriors.

"When they arrive, attack them with everything you have. However," Plutos turned around to face Chase and Wuya, "tell your minions not to injure my daughter. They may attack her, but they aren't to hurt her. I want her quite unharmed when she battles me."

"Master?" All three turned around to see one of Chase's servants.

"Yes?" Chase asked.

"Spicer has arrived with his contraptions."

"Very well," Chase said. "Tell him that we will be with him shortly."

The servant bowed and left.

"I still do not understand why you called that imbecile," Plutos hissed.

"Spicer has had his uses in the past and his inventions have often proved to be perfect distractions for the monks," Chase coolly replied.

Plutos nodded. He turned back around to face the mountains and spied two small figures approaching between the peaks.

"Come," Plutos said. "They are almost here."

* * *

"So how're we gonna do this?" Clay asked. Raimundo turned around to look at Clay and the rest of his team.

"We're going to go in there. Aelia just wants to fight her father, but that doesn't mean that Chase will just let her waltz into his palace and try to kill his partner. Furthermore, Chase certainly won't let us stay there without a fight so we've got to get Aelia to her father and fend off whatever Chase throws at us. Okay?"

"Yes sir," Clay nodded. He was truly impressed with the leader Rai had become in the few months that he had been promoted. And, frankly, there was no one else at the temple that Clay trusted more to lead them into and out of battle safely.

"They'll have probably called Jack," Raimundo added as an afterthought. "But I don't think Hannibal Bean will be there. Chase and him hate each other too much. During the Great Battle they were just as likely to fight each other as they were to fight us."

"Agreed," said Ash, poking his head around Clay.

"Rai?" Kimiko called from the back of Dojo.

"Yeah Kim?" Raimundo called without looking back. He was studying Chase Young's palace while battle strategies raced through his head. He wasn't entirely in agreement with this whole fight. He'd rather they fight on neutral territory, not in the lion's den. And he didn't like that he was putting his entire team in danger, but he wasn't going to let Aelia go alone…

"Rai?" Kimiko called again and this time Raimundo turned around to face her. And that was the other problem: he didn't want to put Kimiko into any unnecessary danger. "Can you come here for a second?"

Raimundo nodded before climbing around the other boys while trying not to fall off of Dojo. Finally, he made it back to Kimiko and sat down in front of her. When he had settled down he noticed that her crystal blue eyes had tiny pools of tears in them and she had terror etched into her face.

Rai gave her a small smile before opening his arms. She crawled forward until she was closer. Then she put her arms around him and buried her face into the crook of his neck. He closed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"What's wrong Kimi?" he asked.

"I'm scared Rai. No, I'm terrified."

"Why?"

"Because we're charging into Chase's lair and challenging him, Wuya, and an incredibly powerful, incredibly dangerous sorcerer!" Kimiko confessed. Raimundo could feel her trembling in his arms and he held onto her tighter.

"What if something happens," she whispered and Rai felt a chill go through him. Kimiko was voicing his fears, fears that he had been trying to bottle up and push into the far corner of his mind.

"Nothing's going to happen," Raimundo stated firmly.

"What if someone gets hurt? What if," Kimiko's voice dropped lower, "What if someone dies?" Her voice got higher and shriller. "Oh Rai I just wouldn't be able to cope if that happened. I..."

"Kimiko," Rai said strongly, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her away from him so he could look at her. "Nothing is going to happen. None of us are going to die. And I will do _everything_ to protect you and the others. Alright?"

Kimiko sniffled and nodded. Then she leaned in for another hug, but Rai had other plans. When she had gotten close enough he grabbed her chin and kissed her. Sparks flew as electric current raced through their veins. Kimiko saw stars and couldn't help but let a single tear escape. It slid down her cheek, but Rai, without breaking the kiss, gently brushed it away with his thumb.

This kiss was different from their others. It wasn't fiery but it was still just as passionate. And it contained a promise. A promise that everything would be alright. A promise that Rai wouldn't let anything happen to any of their friends. A promise that Rai would protect Kimiko with everything he had and she would, in turn, protect him, too.

They were completely lost in the bliss of their own world. Nothing could end this moment. Nothing, except the troubles of the outside world.

"Er... Rai partner?" Clay's voice sliced through their peaceful world, shattering the bliss like a hammer blow to a mirror.

The couple looked around, dazed, to find themselves surrounded by black hills and blacker mountains. They had arrived.

Rai turned to go back to the front, but Kimiko grabbed his hand and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you," she told him.

He flashed her a goofy smile before going back to the front.

Ash watched Rai walk back to the front of Dojo. He had overheard their entire conversation and couldn't help but worry about Aelia. He glanced to the side and saw her flying next to them on her dragon. Her hands gripped his scales and she was straddling his neck. Her eyes were narrowed and fixed on Chase's palace and her hair whipped around her face. She looked fierce and beautiful and absolutely deadly.

But no matter how strong she looked he couldn't shake the knowledge of what she was about to do. All he wanted to do was protect her, but she had other plans. Plans that could end up leaving her dead and him heartbroken.

"Alright kids this is it!" Dojo called over his shoulder as he touched down in front of the palace.

They dismounted and stood in a line in front of the gigantic double doors without moving. Aelia came forward to stand next to Ash.

"So how are we getting in?" Ash asked.

"I do not think knocking would be appropriate," Omi pointed out.

Rai just stared at the door. Then he calmly called, "Clay?"

"Yeah?"

"Break it down," Raimundo told him.

Clay nodded and stepped forward. He put his arms straight out and locked his elbows before putting the heels of his palms together and taking a deep breathe.

Instinctively, Ash reached out and grabbed Aelia's hand and gave it a squeeze. Miraculously, she didn't let go. Instead, she just lightly squeezed back. This small gesture brought a smile to Ash's face.

"Ash?" Aelia whispered.

"Yeah?" he said just as softly.

"If anything happens-"

"Aelia..." Ash growled.

"No listen to me," she demanded and when he looked at her she continued. "If anything happens to me please take care of Aristokles. Please don't let anything happen to him. Promise?"

"I promise," said Ash but his voice sounded strangled. He really didn't want to think about Aelia dying right now.

Just then Clay blew the doors open.

The monks charged in. Aelia hung back for a second and told Aristokles to stay back. She didn't want to risk him getting hurt. Then she, too, joined her teammates and the battle began.

Aelia just had time to glance around the cavernous hallway to see her friends fighting before one of Chase's cats attacked her. It was a massive lion that tackled her hard enough to knock her to the ground and take her breathe away.

He landed with both of his paws on her chest and Aelia could feel his weight pressing down on her rib cage. She thrust her forearm up into his throat to keep his razor sharp teeth away from her. Placing the heel of her other hand underneath his chin she pushed upward, trying to jam his jaw shut.

Luckily, his hind legs had landed on either side of her so she scrunched her legs up into her chest and positioned her feet on his stomach. Then, using all her strength, she pushed up, throwing the lion off of her.

It landed on its feet and roared at her. Aelia jumped to her feet and reached for her Wudai Weapon, loving how the arrows only left the quiver when she pulled them out.

She slid the arrow out and took her aim. "Bow of the Huntress!" she called before releasing the arrow. The arrow hit the ground right in front of the lion and exploded on impact, sending it flying into a wall and knocking it out cold.

Aelia allowed herself a brief smile before throwing herself back into the fray.

Clay and Omi were fighting side-by-side against a swarm of Jack's robots.

"Wudai Crater, Earth!" Clay yelled, stomping his foot into the ground. Pillars of rock shot up through the floor smashing some of the Jack bots to bits.

Omi took advantage of the pillars, leaping from one to the other to reach the robots that were higher off the ground.

"Shimo Staff!" he yelled, pulling out his Wudai Weapon. It instantly shape-shifted into a Kanabo, a war club used by the Japanese Samurai. The club was three feet in length and resembled a baseball bat. It had a ribbed handle with a knob on the end for grip and an octagonal barrel with spikes sticking out of all eight sides. Omi swung the club and smashed right through the closest Jack bot. The others didn't stand a chance.

Meanwhile, Ash found himself surrounded by Chase's cats. They formed a circle around him and began to creep closer. Ash twisted his head this way and that, trying to keep them all in view.

"Gravity Gloves!" he called. Instantly, debris from the battle began to defy gravity. They floated throughout the room. Ash brought his hands in to his body and the wreckage surged towards him until there was a ring of rocks and furniture and other materials between him and the cats.

All was quiet. Then, with a roar, the cats leapt at him. Ash shoved his hands outward and the debris exploded away from him, sending the cats flying in every direction.

Ash put his hands on his knees and tried to regain control of his breathing and racing heart. He glanced to the side and saw Raimundo give him a nod of approval before focusing on his attacker.

The battle dragged on for hours and still none of them had seen a sign of Chase, Wuya, or Plutos. The Xiaolin monks were starting to get battered and they didn't even seem to be making a dent in the Heylin army. The more cats and robots they killed, the more seemed to replace them.

Finally, when Aelia took a step back from the battle did she notice that their real enemies had been there the entire time. The trio of evildoers were standing on a balcony overlooking the fray. Feeling enraged Aelia snatched an arrow from her quiver and took her aim.

"Bow of the Huntress," she said quietly so as to not give herself away. She released the arrow and watched it fly.

Plutos caught sight of the arrow just before it hit the balcony and transported himself. Chase and Wuya, however, were unaware and were caught off guard when the arrow exploded into the side of the balcony. It sent the villains tumbling toward the ground. Chase landed on his feet like a cat in front of Raimundo and the pair immediately began fighting. Wuya, on the other hand, landed right on her back with an "ooff!"

When she stood, Kimiko was waiting for her.

"Are you ready for round three witch?" Kimiko asked smirking.

Wuya just barred her teeth and threw a bolt of magic at her. Kimiko did a double backhand spring to avoid getting hit. As soon as she landed, Kimiko sent a ball of fire shooting right back at her. Wuya knocked it away with her hands and sent another bolt of green energy at Kimiko. This time Kimiko had to dive to the side to avoid getting hit. When she had stopped rolling she looked up in time to see Wuya's fist coming right at her fist. She quickly rolled to the side just as Wuya punched the ground. The witch howled in pain as Kimiko jumped to her feet.

Wuya snarled and tried to roundhouse kick Kimiko. Quickly, the dragon of fire blocked it, but had to jump to avoid the sweep kick from Wuya that followed. The witch followed with a right hook that Kimiko deflected. However, she forgot about the witch's other hand and cried out in pain as it connected with her side.

Ignoring the pain, Kimiko did a 360 twirl on her right foot and smashed the heel of her left foot onto Wuya's shoulder. This time Wuya yowled in pain and Kimiko immediately followed with a snap kick to her stomach.

Wuya fell down but sprang up almost instantly and tried to tornado kick Kimiko. The Xiaolin monk blocked the kick that was aimed at her neck. Wuya snapped her foot back by her side and threw another punch. This time Kimiko caught it and flipped the witch over her head.

Wuya landed on her back and tried to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her. Kimiko stood back a couple feet trying to catch her breath as well.

* * *

Aelia was searching the battlefield for Plutos. She had to find him. It was the only way to stop the battle before any of her friends got hurt. If she had had her way they would all be back at the temple instead of risking their lives for her.

Her thoughts were cut short when she saw him.

Plutos was standing at the opposite end of the long hallway that they were fighting in. He looked calm and even pleased with the chaos that was spread out before him. He, too, was scanning the room and when he made eye contact his smirk transformed into an evil smile.

Aelia didn't hesitate. She sprinted forward trying to reach him before he disappeared. The huntress weaved in and out of the wreckage, jumping over it if it was small enough. She wasn't stopping for anything.

When Omi yelled, "Look in Aelia!" she merely somersaulted forward as a Jack bot crashed into the wall above her head. Then got to her feet and continued as if nothing had happened.

Aelia had nearly reached him when he suddenly disappeared. She slid to a halt and looked around, angry eyes flashing. All around her were hallways branching off from this main one. Plutos reappeared in the hallway nearest to her on the right and she took off like a gazelle trying to catch him.

The hallway twisted and turned and in no time Aelia had lost all sense of direction. Plutos disappeared and reappeared constantly ahead of her. She knew he was leading her away from her friends, but she couldn't turn back now. And besides, this wasn't their fight.

Aelia paused as the hallway turned into a winding staircase. She glanced up trying to decide if she was going the right way when Plutos suddenly appeared at the top step. Aelia glared at him, wondering where he was leading her and knowing at the same time that he was tiring her out.

Up and up she climbed, trying to be quick while simultaneously trying to conserve her strength. Finally, she reached the top. Aelia stopped and tried to catch her breath. In front of her stood a sturdy oak door. It looked as if it hadn't been opened in a while. When Aelia tried the handle it was stuck.

The dragon of magic took a step back and got one last deep breath. Her father was on the other side of this door, she was positive. He was done leading her wherever he wanted to go. It was time for her to fight.

With that she took another breath and then kicked the door open.

* * *

Ash scanned the battlefield. Miraculously, impossibly, the monks seemed to be winning. All of the Jack bots lay scattered on the floor, most of them reduced to nothing but scraps of metal. Chase's cats were either unconscious or retreating.

For the moment, no enemy rose to challenge him. He continued looking around. Omi and Clay were finishing off the last of the cats. Raimundo and Chase were fighting, but he didn't need help. His eyes passed over Kimiko, who had caught her breath and was now walking toward Wuya to see if the witch was going to get up and fight, and was about to continue looking for Aelia when he froze. His eyes snapped back to Wuya. The Heylin witch lay, unmoving on the floor. She seemed to have had enough. Suddenly, the light caught just right and Ash saw a glint of silver. Wuya was concealing a knife and Kimiko was approaching her completely unaware!

* * *

"What's the matter witch? Had enough?" Kimiko taunted as Wuya pushed herself onto her hands and knees.

Then, quick as lightning, Wuya sprang to her feet and charged at Kimiko. Caught off guard and unable to move, Kimiko was only able to cross her hands in front of her face, squeeze her eyes shut, and wait for the impact.

It never came. There was a thud and then silence. Kimiko waited a second more then lowered her hands and opened her eyes.

Several feet to her left Wuya was sprawled on the ground. Next to her was a very large piece of marble that had broken off from one of the columns during the battle. To her right stood Ash, arms outstretched towards her, fingers bent in her direction. He was panting and his eyes were blazing.

Slowly he relaxed and walked over to Wuya, bent down next to her, and picked something up off the floor.

"Here," he said passing her the object. It was a beautiful silver dagger. The hilt had engravings in languages so old humanity had forgotten them. The flat part of the blade had magical symbols carved into it. It was also glowing slightly green. Kimiko looked at Ash in confusion. "The blade is poisoned," he explained. "One cut and you'd die."

Kimiko just nodded, wide-eyed, and softly said, "Thank you."

Just then, Raimundo came flying towards them. He landed on the floor at their feet.

"Rai!" Kimiko yelled, dropping to one knee to make sure he was okay.

Rai struggled to push himself up and settled for glaring at Chase instead. He felt Kimiko's hands on his back and shoulder and knew he had to get up to protect her. Gathering all his strength, and relying heavily on Kimiko's help, he got to his feet.

Chase merely strode over to Wuya and helped her up. Suddenly a thunderous BOOM like a jet breaking the sound barrier shook the castle. The Xiaolin monks and Heylin warriors glanced at the ceiling.

"Come," Chase said. "This battle is over. The winner will only be determined by the outcome of that fight." He nodded his head at the ceiling where Aelia and Plutos were.

Slowly, Raimundo nodded his head. "Very well," he said coolly.

Chase gave a short, curt, nod before disappearing along with Wuya.

Raimundo sighed, suddenly feeling very old and weary. "Is everyone alright?" A chorus of yeahs echoed his statement.

"Are you okay Rai?" Kimiko asked gently.

"Yeah." Another boom shook the palace. Rai suddenly felt all the weariness leave him as the realization that one of his teammates was still in danger washed over him. "Come on guys we have to go see how Aelia is."

He grabbed Kimiko by the hand and the group sprinted for the doors. Once outside they jumped on Dojo. Ash swiveled around to look at Aristokles. The dragon just looked back at him steadily. It's wise old eyes stared into his. He looked just as worried as Ash felt. Ash remembered his promise to Aelia and hoped he wouldn't have to follow through with it. Suddenly, Dojo kicked off and they were soaring upwards to his huntress.

* * *

Aelia was exhausted. She had a bruised cheekbone and a long gash down her arm. Plutos didn't seem fazed although they had been fighting for many hours. His black tunic was torn and his lip was bloody. He held a very large doubled-handed sword in his hands.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chase and Wuya appear on the sidelines and hoped they wouldn't interfere. While she was distracted, Plutos swung his sword up and then down at her. Almost too late, Aelia's hunting knives intercepted the would-be fatal blow above her head. The muscles in her arms screamed in protest as Plutos forced his strength down on her. Her knees were slowly being driven to the ground when the weight suddenly disappeared. Aelia quickly brought her blades to criss-cross to her side to block a swing that would've cut clean through her stomach.

Quickly, she sheathed her knives and did a double back-hand spring to get away from him. Once she was far enough away she quickly used some of her magic to stop the bleeding wound on her arm. While she healed herself, she saw her friends land. Relief swept through her tired body, as she saw that they were alright, and gave her new strength.

Again she whipped out her arm-length hunting knives and muttered an incantation to them before sprinting towards Plutos. He smiled evilly and swung his sword like a baseball bat. Aelia blocked and twirled around as graceful as a fairy. She sliced at his neck, but his muscles tensed and whipped the huge sword up to block it. Thunder flashed as Aelia spun the opposite way and sliced at his thigh.

Plutos roared in pain as the cut burned him. He glared at his daughter who had spelled the knives to burn when they cut flesh. He brought up his sword and sliced at his daughter. Again she brought her blades up to block, but this time she wasn't so lucky. The force of Plutos' massive blade against her smaller ones was too much. Her hunting knives, that had protected her for so many years, shattered on impact. The shock from the impact was enough to knock her to the ground.

With one hand, Plutos swooped down and grabbed her by the throat. Feet dangling in the air, she struggled against him and tried to pull his hand off of her, but he was too strong. Finally, she settled for kicking him in the stomach. He dropped her and Aelia scrambled back away from him.

She got to her feet, shakily, and rubbed her throat where red finger marks were turning black and blue.

Plutos, who had been doubled over from her kick, straightened up, eyes blazing. He swung his sword straight into the stone below him. The wave of magic that emitted from the cracked ground sent Aelia flying.

She landed hard on her back and felt her breath leave her. Luckily, her hearing worked fine and she reacted at the slightest of noises, drawing Nico's old sword out of the golden sheath that was attached to her belt. Aelia was able to block Plutos, once again saving her life.

Drawing power from every cell in her body, she forced it outwards effectively knocking Plutos off of and away from her.

By the time she sat up, Plutos was already on his feet chanting a spell she recognized. In between his hands, she could see a massive ball of fire forming, hotter and more powerful than something Kimiko could ever create.

Aelia began backing away, but changed her mind and fled. As she neared the edge of the rooftop they were fighting on she blew on her Stygian ice whistle. Just as fire shot out of Plutos' hands like a flamethrower, Aelia jumped off the edge, the fire missing her by inches.

Plutos was unfazed. He had seen his daughter pull out the whistle. All he had to do was wait until she reappeared with the beast.

Sure enough, with a roar Aristokles appeared with Aelia on his back. Plutos shot another stream of flames at the two. The dragon tilted to the side and released his own fiery breath. Plutos quickly threw up a shield to protect himself.

The shield disappeared as soon as Aristokles' flames ceased. Aelia took advantage of that and threw an orb of purple power at him. The magic hit Plutos in the chest and he was thrown backwards.

Dark storm clouds began to roll in as Aelia jumped off Aristokles' back and she couldn't tell if they were magical or natural.

Thunder boomed as she hit the ground and Aelia had to roll to the side to avoid another blast of Plutos' power.

When she got to her feet he was laughing.

"You are a disgrace to your mother," Plutos sneered. "If you had studied with her instead of prancing around the forest like a wood fairy and worshipping those pathetic goddesses, you might be a half-way decent sorceress by now." Thunder shook the palace at his insult and a fork of lightning erupted in the sky.

"How dare you!" Aelia snarled. "Athena and Artemis were more my mothers than Carce ever was!"

"You ran from true power. And for that you will pay dearly," Plutos told her.

He stuck out his right hand, fingers outstretched towards the Xiaolin monks. Plutos' eyes widened and blue magic shot out of his fingertips. The blue magic wrapped around Ash, levitating him off the ground. It enveloped him in a blue sphere. He looked around frantically.

There was a pause as he floated there, gracefully. Then his face seemed to contort in pain, his body began twitching, and he screamed. Aelia stood frozen, eyes wide in fear. It looked as though he were being electrocuted.

Raimundo sprang into action and tried to pull Ash out of the blue sphere, but the second his hand touched the magic he too was electrocuted. Kimiko grabbed his other arm and yanked him out. Raimundo collapsed on the ground and watched in horror as his teammate was tortured.

Plutos just stood and laughed. He was enjoying himself immensely.

For a second Ash opened his eyes and looked at Aelia. She could see the pain, the sadness, the fear. Then his eyes closed and he let out another tortured scream.

"STOP!" Aelia screeched. At the same time a sphere of white magic exploded out of her body, it's energy racing in all directions.

When it reached Ash the magic went straight through him, dissolving Plutos' spell. Ash dropped to the ground panting heavily. The monks gathered around to check on him. Aelia desperately wanted to see if he was ok, but first she was going to _finish_ Plutos. Her piercing silver eyes locked on him.

Plutos was staring back at her in surprise. That spell had no counter. It couldn't be stopped. It was created solely to torture a person to death. _How_ did she stop it?

Suddenly, the storm clouds above them parted, revealing a full moon. Thunder rumbled and lightning continued to flash, but in that one spot the clouds had opened to let the moonlight shine down on his daughter. Her skin glowed and that was when he noticed she wasn't alone.

On either side of her stood two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. One held a spear, the other a bow. Athena and Artemis. And behind Aelia stood a third woman. However, this one was far from beautiful. She had three heads, one was human, another a wild horse, and the third a ferocious barking dog. Plutos felt his blood freeze. He knew that goddess. His wife had hung countless pictures and placed tons of carving of her around their house. Hecate. The dark goddess of magic. For the first time in his life, Plutos felt fear.

Aelia gathered her magic in between her hands. As soon as she had enough, she pushed her hands outward. The magic shot across the battlefield, quick as lightning. When it reached Plutos, he threw up a shield, but the magic shattered it and hit him square in the chest.

He flew back onto the stone floor and lay stunned for a moment. Then he got back to his feet. Plutos returned fire with some of his own magic, but Aelia merely knocked it aside. She followed up with a burst of energy that made his eyes sting and his flesh burn. At the same time, it made his legs clench until his knees gave out.

His head snapped up and he glared at his daughter. She just stared coolly back at him. Raising his right hand what only could be described as red lightning shot out of his fingertips.

It cackled with energy as it raced towards her, but bounced harmlessly off her shield with a deafening BOOM!

With a face as emotionless as a statue, Aelia pointed her fingers at him. Black energy streamed out of her hands and engulfed her father.

Plutos yelled in agony as every muscle in his body contracted. He fell flat against the floor. His arms and legs began to bend unnaturally. The dark sorcerer had never experienced pain like this before.

Aelia's expression was flat, her eyes cold. She refused to let up even a little as her fathers body began to twitch and shake. The dragon of magic knew what he was feeling. After all, her introduction to this spell had been when her mother had used it on her. Her face darkened at the memory and unconsciously her power flared.

Only Plutos' tortured screams and Ash yelling, "Aelia!" snapped her back to the present. Instantly, she released him.

Plutos lay face down on the ground. Smoke curled off his body and he wasn't moving. Ash was watching Aelia. Her head was down and she was staring at her hands. He couldn't see her expression because her hair was covering it. He wasn't sure when it had come loose. All he knew was that he couldn't stand there and watch her torture her father any longer, no matter how much they all hated him.

On the other side of the battlefield, Aelia was trying to figure out what had come over her. She had never lost control like that before, never tortured someone before. It had been instinct to use that spell and the fact that using it on Plutos had felt natural made her hate him more. He was making her lose control of who she was. No matter what he did to her, she couldn't emulate him. Everything he did, everything he believed was against her character _and she would not become him._

Across from her Plutos stirred. It was time to end this. Once and for all.

"Your time is done," Aelia said in a loud clear voice as Plutos struggled to his feet, panting. "All these years you have walked this earth and brought nothing but strife and misery. You are greedy and have ill intentions for the inhabitants of this planet."

Plutos could do nothing but stand there. All the monks stared at her. It was Aelia speaking, but it wasn't. Interlaced with her voice was the voice of a woman.

"You have abused the powers of Hecate, bestowed upon you."

_"You have abused my powers, bestowed upon you."_

"You have killed a student of Hecate."

_"You have killed one of my students."_

"Aelia," Plutos begged. "Don't do this." It was the first time he had ever spoken her name with fear. But Aelia just plowed right on, the words pouring out of her.

"By the powers of Hecate."

_"By my magical powers."_

"And the powers of the divine gods."

_"And the powers of my divine companions."_

"I-"

"Aelia!" Aelia froze, the words stuck in her throat. In front of her, cringing in pain, was Nico. He was battered and bloody. "Please," he gasped, "stop."

Aelia couldn't move. She felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. But it wasn't really Nico. Nico was dead. Nico had been dead for centuries. Plutos was using an illusion to stop her; she knew this. But still… she couldn't hurt Nico.

_You must let me go_, Nico's voice whispered in her head.

Aelia's hands clenched into fists. She wouldn't let his illusion stop her. She couldn't afford to let this cruel monster walk this earth any longer. "As a child of Athena, a follower of Artemis, a worshipper of the gods-" With each word the swirling black clouds grew darker, more deadly. "-I banish you to the depths of Tartarus from whence you came!" The air vibrated with energy. The whole world seemed to tense. "By my powers as a daughter of Hecate. I. SEND. YOU. _BACK!_"

Plutos saw the dark goddess behind Aelia grin as the girl finally truly accepted her powers. It was the last thing he would ever see.

CRACK! A thick bolt of blue lightning struck the ground where Plutos was standing. The blast of power from the impact was equivalent to the radiation blast of a nuclear bomb. Omi held onto Ash's shirt. Clay gripped his hat. Rai grabbed onto Kimiko. They were all trying to keep from being blown off of the rooftop. Inside the bolt, Plutos' illusion flickered for an instant before he changed back into himself. With a final scream and a flash of light, Plutos disappeared. All that remained of him was a black scorch mark on the stone rooftop.

A breath of relief escaped Aelia's lips as she collapsed to her knees. Her vision went black for an instant and she felt herself falling, falling into a pair of warm strong arms. Aelia looked up into the beautiful brown eyes of Aston Algrega Jimenez.

"I told you I'd never let you fall," he smiled.

Aelia smiled back, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his torso. Suddenly, she felt hands slapping her back as her friends congratulated her. She just nodded and held tightly onto Ash. A calm that she had never known descended upon her. For the first time in her life, she felt truly safe.

Someone clearing their throat behind them caused Aelia to open her eyes and look behind her.

The three goddesses stood watching her. Aelia met their gaze evenly. She slowly got to her feet, a million thoughts running through her mind. Athena noticed this and smiled.

"Peace my child," she said. Instantly, Aelia relaxed. Then Artemis stepped forward.

She smiled reassuringly at the girl in front of her. "Aelia I am so proud of you. You have trained so hard over the years. You have proven yourself worthy. You have stayed true to your vows. You have rid this mortal earth of a great evil. And for that I would like to offer you a place among my hunters."

Aelia's eyes grew big, beside her she felt Ash stiffen. At last her dream was coming true. The chance to hunt with Artemis forever. She would have a family, a whole group of sisters that would take care of her. She would finally be able to live the life she always wanted to live.

Aelia turned her head to look at her teammates, her friends. Raimundo had his arm around Kimiko and they were smiling sadly at her. Clay nodded at her, a small smile also gracing his lips. Omi looked as though he were trying very hard not to cry. And Ash... Ash wouldn't look at her. His head was down and his fists were clenched. His whole body was tense and he was shaking.

"Ash?" Aelia turned her whole body around to face him.

He smiled at her, but you could tell it was forced. "Congrats Aelia. Your dream's finally come true. I'm so happy for you."

Aelia's eyes searched his for a moment before she gave him a soft small. "Thanks Ash." She felt better about her decision now that she knew how he felt.

The dragon of magic turned around and approached the goddesses. As soon as she had, Ash let the tears he had been holding back fall. He wanted nothing more then to reach out and grab her, pull her to him and never let her go. But he couldn't. She had waited for this her entire life. He couldn't ruin this for her, but he couldn't stop the tears or the sadness that welled up inside of him. Ash tried to call out to her, to say her name one more time, but his throat had closed and, for the life of him, he couldn't speak.

Besides, it was too late. Aelia had already reached the goddess of the hunt.

"Lady Artemis," she said. "I am truly honored to receive such a position."

"You have earned it," the goddess assured her.

"Thank you, my lady. I have dreamed of joining your band of hunters since I was little." Artemis smiled at her. "But I can't accept." The smile disappeared. Behind her, Ash's jaw dropped. Everything went silent.

"May I ask why not?" Artemis asked. She didn't look offended, much to Aelia's relief, just curious.

"I've changed," Aelia replied truthfully. "I'm different now. I've grown up. And, I want different things. The Fates have planned out my destiny... and it's not with you."

"Are you sure of that?"

"Yes," Aelia smiled. "My destiny lies with the Xiaolin monks... with Ash." She turned her head to look at him, thinking of how he was willing to let her go and do something that would make her happy, even if it left him heartbroken. "I... I love him." She walked back to where Ash stood and put her hand on his arm. "And I want to spend the rest of my life with him. If he'll have me..." She looked at him, eyes swimming with uncertainty.

He just stared back at her, speechless. His mouth opened and closed as he tried to speak, making him look like a fish. Finally, _"¡¿Estas loca? ¡Usted me han rechazado un millón de veces! ¡Una y otra vez usted me han dicho no! ¡Traté y traté, pero usted me rechazados! ¡Ahora quieres-!" _**(Are you crazy? You have rejected me a million times! Over and over again you have told me no! I tried and tried, but you turned me away. Now you want-!")**

"Ash. Ash... Ash!" Aelia yelled to get his attention. He stopped. His eyes looked down at where her hands were grabbing onto his arms before coming back to look at her. "I can't understand you," she told him.

He blushed when he realized he had slipped into his native tongue in his desperation to say something.

"Well?" Aelia said. Ash looked at her curiously so she continued, "Can you forgive me for pushing you away?"

Ash still hadn't found his tongue. Instead, he grabbed her upper arms tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her and looked into her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something and that's when Ash yanked her to him, smashing his lips to hers. Aelia gasped and froze, but relaxed almost instantly at the feel of Ash's soft lips against hers. Fireworks exploded in her mind as she felt his hands slid down her arms and wrap around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

His mouth moved urgently and hungrily against hers, dominating the action. She tried to kiss him back with equal fervor, but this was her first kiss and she was going on pure instinct. The sheer passion with which he was kissing her made her dizzy, although a lack of oxygen may have also been contributing to that. Either way she found herself gripping Ash's arms for extra support as her knees began to shake. He got the message and held her even tighter for support, all the while continuing to kiss her fiercely.

What Aelia couldn't comprehend was how he had kept all of this emotion in check. How could he have reigned in all this passion? Shouldn't he have exploded from the effort?

Ash's tongue begging for entrance made her blush scarlet and effectively scrambled her train of thought. She wasn't sure if she was ready to go THAT far yet. After all, this was her first time. Reluctantly, she pulled back, ending the kiss.

Ash stared back at her, unsatisfied. He had waited so long to kiss her. And now that he had, he couldn't stop. He wanted more. But she was shaking. Afraid that he had come on too strong he loosened his grip on her and made to step back. A whimper escaped Aelia's lips and she moved with him, burying her head in the crook of his neck and wrapping her arms around him. A purely male smirk crept onto his face as he held her to him.

"So this is your final decision?" Aelia raised her head and looked at the goddess she had idolized since youth. The one who had saved her from Plutos. The one who had visited her in her dreams to give advice. She loved Artemis, but a life with her was a life without Ash. And that was a life she could not live.

"Yes," Aelia said with utter determination.

Artemis looked at Athena to see what she thought of this and saw the goddess smiling at Aelia with pride and respect. With a sigh, the goddess smiled in spite of herself. She had lost so many young maidens to men over the years, but she loved Aelia too much to take away the girl's happiness.

"Very well."

"Thank you my lady, but there is something else I desire, if it's not too bold of me to ask."

"Oh?"

Aelia looked at the dark goddess of magic who had been standing quietly in the background. Hecate just stared at Aelia coolly. With a gulp, Aelia swallowed her fear and approached her.

"L-Lady Hecate?" The goddess raised an eyebrow. "I-I-I w-wish to be rid of my curse."

"Your curse?" Aelia cringed. The woman had a voice like nails on a chalkboard.

"I- I want to be mortal, s-so I can live with Ash." A glance back at Ash and her friends gave her the confidence to speak with the goddess. "I want you to reverse the spell Carce placed on me."

The woman's stern lips twitched a bit, the closest thing to a smirk anyone, immortal or not, would ever witness.

"As you wish." Reaching out with her hand, she tapped Aelia on the forehead. A chill went through the girl's body, freezing her blood, her muscles, her heart, everything. Then, it was over. As quickly as it had come, the sensation had gone. She didn't feel any different and when she looked up to voice this, Aelia was surprised to see that Hecate had disappeared.

"You are free." Aelia whipped around to face Athena. "The curse is broken. You will grow older now. And you can die."

"Thank you," Aelia said, eyes shining with tears of happiness.

Athena nodded, "I must be leaving now. Father will not be pleased, but, as always, he will make an exception for you. As for myself," Athena placed her hands on the dragon of magic's shoulders," I am so proud of you. I always have been and always will be. Farewell, my daughter."

"But what if I need you?" Aelia cried out suddenly.

"I will watch over you until the day the Fates cut your life's thread. If ever you need me just pray, I will come to you in your sleep." Aelia nodded. "Now good-bye. It is time for you to start the next phase of your life."

Aelia closed her eyes as Athena kissed her forehead in a final blessing. When she opened her eyes, the goddess had gone. Two down, one to go.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" With a smile, Aelia turned around to face Artemis.

"I've never been more sure in my entire life," she assured her.

"And there's nothing I could say that would change your mind?"

"Not a chance my lady."

"Very well," Artemis sighed. She suddenly rounded on Ash. "You better take good care of her, boy. I will be watching you very closely. Hurt her and I will make your life a living hell."

Ash nodded. "I don't plan on ever hurting her," he promised.

The goddess only glared at him before disappearing in a whirlwind of leaves.

"Er, should I be worried?" Ash asked Aelia.

The girl only laughed before she threw herself into his arms. The rest of the gang joined in until they were all laughing. No one was sure what was so funny. Maybe it was the fact that it was over. Maybe it was just relief. But for whatever reason they were glad that they had all made it, they were all okay.

Someone clearing their throat stopped them. Simultaneously, they all turned to see Chase Young, Wuya, and Jack. Raimundo instinctively positioned himself in front of Kimiko.

"Peace," Chase said. "The battle is over. You have won. We will not attack for now."

"We won't?" Wuya whined.

"Quiet witch!" Chase silenced her. "We are as battle weary as they are. Only a fool would fight a lost cause. Better to live and fight another day." Chase looked at Raimundo. "This truce does not last."

"I didn't expect it to," Rai replied, his jaw clenched.

Chase merely nodded before taking Wuya by the arm and disappearing. Raimundo raised an eyebrow at Jack who shrugged.

"Yeah I better go. If my mom finds out I've been out all night she'll ground me." Pressing a button, he activated his heli-bot. "See you later Xiaolin losers."

At that moment, the sun peeped above the mountain tops, bathing the entire world in it's soft pink and golden glow. Raimundo felt a small hand slip into his own and he smiled. Putting an arm around Kimiko he said, "Guys let's go home."

Dojo popped out of Clay's hat and super-sized. Omi and Clay climbed on. Rai was about to help Kimiko on when he realized something.

"Where's Aelia and Ash?" he asked Kimiko. She nodded her head to something behind him, a huge grin on her face.

Rai turned around and the sight brought a smirk to his face.

Ash's arms were wrapped tightly around Aelia's waist and lower back. Her arms were around his neck and they're lips were locked. This time when Ash swept his tongue over her lips she granted him entrance. He groaned and pulled her so close that there was no space between their bodies.

Finally, they separated, each gasping for breath.

"I think I can get used to this," she told him.

"Good," Ash said, caressing the bruises on her neck from when Plutos had choked her, "Cause I'm never letting you go and I plan on kissing you all the time."

Aelia just laughed before looking at the rising sun. It symbolized more than just a new day. To her, it was the perfect start to a new life, a new beginning. This time she would live the way she wanted to and no one could tell her different. She would fight alongside her teammates who had proved to be the best friends she could ever ask for and she would kiss Ash a lot. And, best of all, she would never be hunted or live in fear again. Yeah, this new life seemed very promising indeed.

"I love you," Ash whispered to her.

Her eyes locked with his and could see that it was true. He wasn't lying. It was all there in the way he looked at her.

"I love you too Ash," she said leaning in for another kiss.

"Hey! Come on guys. The Fungster's gonna want us back," Rai yelled, interrupting the moment. "You can make out on the way back."

Aelia flushed, but Ash just laughed and took her hand. Once they were on, Dojo kicked off.

"Y'know," Rai said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"I better never hear you complain about me and Kimiko kissing ever again."

"Whatever you say Rai," Ash said before kissing Aelia again.

Everyone laughed as Dojo flew off into the sun, back to the temple to tell Master Fung the good news.

The Beginning

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed my story. I really debated what Aelia was going to choose and for a while I was going to have her go with Artemis, but I didn't want to risk you guys finding me and killing me. Besides they really are a cute couple. I want to thank all my reviewers especially the ones that were here from the beginning. Without all of your patience and encouragement I could never have finished this story. So give yourselves a pat on the back. Umm my next fanfiction will be a completely original Night World one for anybody who's interested, but I have no idea when I'll start or post that one. Please leave reviews. I really want to know what everyone thought of the ending. I enabled Anonymous Reviews for those that don't have an account. If you have any questions feel free to PM me!**

**Love always,  
HealingSpringWaters **


End file.
